¡Ups, Culpen al Dust!
by Leyla zinD
Summary: Un accidente con 'Dust' experimental, traido a escena por Jaune y Ren, ocasiona graves cambios en la anatomía de Weiss Schnee. Futa!Weiss, MUY EXPLICITO. Invitados especiales: Coco & JNPR.
1. PLOT

**...**

 **Pairings** :

Weiss & Ruby, pareja principal. (WhiteRose)

Yang & Blake, secundarios. (Bmblb)

JNPR. Invitados especiales. (ReNora)

:::::

 **A/N** :

 _Lo de siempre, esta historia esta terminada de escribir, asi que solo espero comentarios pidiendo continuar o bien dándome su opinión (insisto…sigo, no incomoda, sino expectante de entrar en esto tan curioso xD)._

:::::

 **ADVERTENCIA** :

 _No, no es broma, es un FF bastante subido de tono. Habrá masturbación femenina, Futa!Weiss, Sexy-time entre Weiss &Ruby y consecuencias a causa de esto último…si, probablemente ya adivinaron a donde las llevará pero igual les invito a acompañarme en este pervertido viaje por este Futa!mundo desconocido para mi xD_

 _Aja, Aja, PREDECIBLE ya lo sé por eso mismo lo advierto aqui. Evitense la pena de ser criticos profesionales con comentarios tarados *rueda los ojos* Si, soy bieeeen mamona xD_

:::::

 ** _N/A:_**

 _A pesar de que no soy muy adepta a escribir (ver) sobre chicas con penes (falsos o verdaderos) un amigo por aquí me retó/aconsejó a escribir una historia Futa sobre una pareja del universo Remnant._

 _Así que: **J**_ ** _ohn R. Branwen_** _, si tu xD, espero tu opinión!_

:::::

:::

::

:

 **CONTENIDO:**

Introducción

 **Ch1:**

¡Ups! **07/02/2017**

 **Ch2:**

¡Red Dust! **08/13** **/2017**

 **Ch3:**

Aceptación **08/28** **/2017**

 **Ch4:**

Insaciable I **10/29** **/2017**

 **Ch5:**

La espera **11/14** **/2017**

 **Ch6:**

Insaciable Pt II **11/19** **/2017**

 ** ** **Ch7:******

Consecuencias **11/27** **/2017**

 ** **Ch8:****

Bumblebee **12/03** **/2017**

 **Ch9:**

Felicidades **12/20** **/2017**

 **Ch10:**

Cierres **03/18 /2018**

 **Ch11:**

Epílogo **04/09/2017**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Mil gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios e ideas tanto en rvws como en PMs!_

 _Los amo, ustedes son el mejor público!_

 _Así si me ando animando a publicar mas de RWBY!_


	2. Ch 1: ¡Ups!

**_N/A:_**

No sexy time aqui, pero este es -literalmente- el inicio de TODO!

:::::

 **"¡Ups! ¡Culpen al Dust!"**

 **Por:** Leyla zinD

 **Ch 1: ¡Ups!**

…

"Polvo para hornear-" murmuraba una voz concentrada mientras marcaba en su scroll los ingredientes listos para su tarea, "-harina, chispas de chocolate, colorante en polvo ' _red velvet_ '…-" murmuraba releyendo una vez más, "-y…ya está!" alzaba la voz entusiasmada Weiss Schnee mientras observaba con alegría los ingredientes sobre la isla de la cocina.

En busca de celebrar su tercer aniversario, Weiss Schnee mejor conocida como la heredera al título en jefe de la importantísima SDC, se deba a la tarea de armar el regalo perfecto para esa perfecta ocasión a lado de su adorada novia: Ruby Rose.

 _'Galletas horneadas por mí misma, ugh, espero que este **milésimo** __intento no sea tan drástico como la navidad pasada.'_ Pensaba apesadumbrada la joven de cabellos blancos, _'Soy inmensamente capaz de acabar un ejército de Ursas yo sola, Nevermores...lo que sea! Pero no es posible que la cocina y sus detalles se me nieguen aun!'_

Varios minutos pasan mientras Weiss mezclaba siguiendo al pie de la letra cada instrucción marcada en la receta.

Una vez que todo estaba listo, Weiss recogía guardando en su lugar lo utilizado en espera del momento apropiado para comenzar a cortar la masa mientras esta se encontraba descansando dentro del refrigerador.

 _'Espero que a Ruby le gusten estas galletas. Me tomó deberle dos favores de los que no estere orgullosa a esa bruta de su hermana el obtener esta receta… LA RECETA. Según esa salvaje, esta es la misma que ella y Ruby solían usar con su madre, Summer._ '

Estirando, cortando y acomodado la masa de galletas en el lugar correcto dentro de la charola para hornear, Weiss coloca el cronometro de cocina exactamente en -17 minutos.

Sonriendo satisfecha se retira el lindo delantal que vestía al estar cocinando para encaminarse hasta la mini sala de estar a esperar el que el cronometro marcase el fin del proceso de horneado del tan ansiado postre.

…

Gritos y divertidas risas la hacen que Weiss se detenga en su lugar, _'Uh, es esa la voz de Jaune?'_

Precisamente, no era el alto y delgado rubio entraba a toda velocidad estirando sus manos listo para recibir algo entre estas –como si de un pase en balón se tratase- recargándose contra la isla de la cocina tras la que se encontraba Weiss sino que se trataba del joven pelinegro integrante de equipo JNPR: Lie Ren.

"¡CUIDADO!" la voz chillona –tipo chica- de Jaune Arc advierte.

Al parecer Ren esperaba atrapar algo entre sus manos pero falla por cosa de nada, pues entre estas se escapa una pequeña bolsita de papel chocando directamente contra la frente de Weiss explotando sobre la peli-blanca haciendo que esta, en su sorpresa, tragara gran parte del minúsculo contenido.

 _'Muy tarde!'_ Piensa Weiss al sentir el impacto del polvo sobre su rostro.

Ojos cerrados, boca abierta en sorpresa y ambas manos cubriéndole la cabeza contra el inminente impacto.

En cuestión de segundos, Weiss comienza a toser abruptamente al haber sido golpeada –y después de haber tragado parte del raro polvo rojizo. Haciendo que esta colapsara contra el piso bajo sus pies.

"WEISS!" gritaron el par de voces masculinas ante la, ahora, derribada chica.

Weiss Schnee, siempre vestida en tonos blancos, grises o azules, se encontraba _descansando_ sobre el suelo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Weiss se encontraba bajo una nube de polvo rojizo cubriéndola de los pies a cabeza la cual, al inhalarla, esta comenzaba a disiparse.

 _'Joder esto es Dust no refinado!'_

La bolsa de papel lanzada descansaba sobre su frente a manera de globillo desinflado, polvo rojizo cubría sus labios por dentro y fuera.

"¡JAUNE! ¡Ahora ya no podremos descubrir qué efectos tiene esa mezcla!" reprocha Lie Ren a su líder de equipo, Jaune Arc, "Se ha vertido todo sobre Weiss." Se quejaba Ren.

El rubio apenado se encoge de hombros murmurando un audible, "¡ **UPS**!"

"Ugh, un simple **_ups_** no limpiara este desastre Jaune!" Dice Ren al comprender el margen del desorden, "Por cierto Weiss, ¿Estas bien?"

Sacudiendo su cabeza, sentándose sobre el suelo Weiss negaba entre toses secas, "Eso creo," sacudía su cabeza y sus ropas del polvo sobre ella, llevando a sus labios y lamiendo de su dedo el residuo del polvo rojizo que encontraba alrededor de su rostro, "-por cierto, un simple ups no dejará mis ropas como nuevas, Arc!"

 _'Ugh creo que entre el Dust que estos dos torpes me han echado encima y esas otras cosas que quedaban encima de la isla ya no sé si lo que ha entrado en mi boca es Dust de color extraño o el simple sabor amargo del colorante que he utilizado en las galletas para Ruby.'_

"¿Segura que estas bien Weiss?"

"Uhg, viviré Ren." Sentencia la joven con un tono seco, ligera molestia en la voz, "Me siento algo aturdida, nada más."

Ren se agacha a inspeccionar el desorden del suelo. Suspirando niega con la cabeza derrotado.

"Jaune," llama a su líder de equipo, "-el Dust restante sobre el suelo esta revuelto con lo que sea que había aquí." Abatido indica el pelinegro una cajita de cartón donde leía _'Polvo comestible red-Velvet'_.

La conversación mantenida entre Ren y Jaune podía ser escuchada quizá una cuadra a distancia, con Jaune justificando sus niñerías mientras el serio Lie Ren reprochaba el desperdicio de meses de investigación sobre el polvo perdido.

Weiss decide ignorarles por lo que se acerca al lavabo tras ella en pos de buscar limpiar el desconocido y rojizo Dust que impregnaba sus manos. El sonido de las voces de los chicos tras ella era silenciado por su propio cerebro al intentar lavar sus manos directas al chorro de agua fría y notar como sus dedos adquirieron un fuerte color granate mientras el Dust restante se iba por la coladera.

 _'¿Qué raro, porque no se me quita el colorante de las uñas? ¡Estúpido jabón chafa que no limpia bien!'_ Notaba Weiss, mientras sacudía y secaba sus manos y dedos en una toalla, _'Ugh menos mal que solo ha caído un poco en mis dedos…aunque creo que tragué e inhalé un poco…"_

Entre toses y ligeros sorbos de agua al grifo Weiss trata de aclarar su garganta.

 _'Wow, eso se siente raro…si apenas parecía haber entrado algo en mi boca pero se siente como si hubiese comido un puñado completo y arde un poco…-'_

"Eh uhm, W-Weiss…-" tartamudea el joven rubio interrumpiendo tanto la reprimenda de Ren, así como el torrente mental de la nombrada.

"¿Si _Jaune_?" la molestia, cansancio y desagrado eran obvios en la voz de la peli-blanca al ser interrumpida en su recopilación mental de los hechos.

"Uh estas toda llena de Dust en los hombros…-" Señalaba Jaune, "-deberías sacudirte."

Rodando los ojos, Weiss se aleja de ambos chicos al escuchar el sonido del cronometro marcar el tiempo terminado de las galletas dentro del horno.

Tras ella eran audibles ligeros sonidos de escoba y recogedor levantando el desorden sobre el suelo. Ren vertía el desastre polvoriento sobre el contenedor de basura al otro extremo del lugar mientras Weiss apagaba el horno alcanzando el contenedor para el postre recién terminado.

Un largo silencio se instala entre Jaune y Weiss, esta última tomando con cuidado entre un par de pinzas las galletas recién horneadas.

Escuchando a Ren colocar los instrumentos de aseso de nuevo en su lugar, aun sin dirigirles la mirada, Weiss pregunta.

"¿A-Alguna indicación que deba saber de este tipo de Dust de color tan raro? ¿Qué efecto tiene?" castigándose mentalmente por la divagación en su voz, la peli-blanca continua guardando las galletas dentro de una linda cajita decorada lista para ser entregada su chica.

"Ah sí, puegmpfff…-" una mano se posa sobre los labios de Ren impidiéndole hablar.

"Nada en especial Weiss, solo ayuda a _re-alzar_ las habilidades de todo Huntsman o Huntress en tu caso." Indica Jaune silenciando a Ren.

Entrecerrando los ojos, la peliblanca comienza a hacer su camino fuera del lugar con el propósito de encontrarse con Ruby como habían acordado, desgraciadamente al dar un par de pasos un fuerte dolor en el vientre comienza a extenderse por su cuerpo.

Weiss había palidecido aún más de lo normal llamando la atención del pelinegro al doblarse sobre su lugar sobre el suelo.

"Eh, Weiss, estas bien?" la nombrada simplemente asiente en silencio sintiendo como el intenso dolor comenzaba a propagarse por su vientre, sudor frio aparecía sobre su frente, se sentía temblar ligeramente, "¿Segura? Disculpa pero no te ves muy bie-" Ren es interrumpido en su observación al ver a Weiss luchar por continuar respirando normalmente.

Apoyándose con un brazo sobre la isla de la cocina, la chica logra colocar la caja de galletas precariamente sobre está buscando estabilizarse. Da un segundo paso cuando el ardor y quemazón dentro de sus entrañas es inaguantable haciéndola colapsar en silencio sobre el suelo.

 _'Al menos las galletas de Ruby están a salvo ahora.'_ Pensaba apesadumbrada la peliblanca dejándose consumir en oscuridad al cerrar sus ojos a causa del inaguantable dolor en su vientre y estómago.

"WEISS!" exclaman al mismo tiempo Jaune y Ren nuevamente, este último al estar más cerca de la chica se estira hasta atraparla antes de que chocase de bruces contra el suelo.

"Oh Joder Ren! Es-Esta-…RUBY VA A ASESINARNOS!" exclama asustado el rubio líder del equipo JNPR.

"¿ _NOS_?" Pregunta irónico el pelinegro, "Si hay a alguien a quien van a culpar es a TI Jaune!" señala Ren levantando y colocando a la desmayada Weiss sobre el sillón desocupado al otro extremo del lugar, "-solo espero que recuerde que eres su amigo. Cuando se trata de Weiss, Ruby es alg-" instantáneamente Ren deja de revisar los vitales de la inmóvil Weiss cuando una voz los sobre salta.

"¿Ruby es que?" pregunta la dueña de aquel nombre.

Observando con curiosidad a su alrededor, una pelinegra de cabello corto observa con sus ojos color plata intensamente al par de jóvenes arrebolados sobre algo, o alguien, tras el sillón que evitaba ver de quien se trataba.

"¡R-RUBY!" exclama asustado Jaune poniéndose en pie con las manos frente a él en son de paz, "¿Q-Que ha-haces aquí?"

Alzando ambas cejas con curiosidad, Ruby busca ver que es lo que trata de ocultar Jaune de su vista, algo que Ren continuaba abanicando ligeramente con su mano.

"Nada en especial, ¿Has visto a Weiss? Me mandó un mensaje citándome pero no lleg-" ojos grises se posan inmediatos sobre la caja decorada sobre la isla de la cocina tras ella, **_'Para Ruby Rose; con Amor W.S.'_** Inmediato el entrecejo de Ruby se frunce, "Jaune, donde esta Weiss?"

En vista de que el rubio se encontraba tartamudeando excusas y palabras incomprensibles, Ruby decide llamar directamente al otro miembro del equipo JNPR.

"Ren! DÓ Á. !?" pregunta alzando la voz. Sus ojos, ya grandes de por sí, se abren aún más al ver salir del extremo del sofá una bota conocida para ella, "WEISS!" cuasi grita Ruby al entender quién es quién esta tras Jaune siendo auxiliada por el pelinegro.

Un montón de pétalos de rosa se encuentran alrededor de Jaune en un segundo e instantáneamente Ruby aparece a lado a Ren moviéndolo de su camino para tomar la mano de Weiss y comenzar a revisar su pulso y respiración.

Notando que la peliblanca solo esta desmayada, el peso de la preocupación se disipa ligeramente para ser reemplazado por furia.

"¡TU!" Ruby señala a Jaune en una faceta fúrica que rivalizaba con Yang, "EXPLICATE; ¡AHORA!" exigía sin soltar la mano de su chica.

Colocando cuidadosamente una mano en el hombro de Ruby, es Ren quien comienza a explicarse al ver que el rubio parecía estar a punto de colapsar a causa del pánico de ver a una Ruby Rose molesta rivalizando los ataques de ira de su rubia hermana.

"Es culpa nuestra Ruby, lo siento." Dice en voz baja ganando la atención de la pelinegra, "-creo que deberías llevarla a la enfermería y-"

Una tos y movimiento frente a ambos pelinegros llama su atención nuevamente silenciando a Ren por completo.

"N-No, no te atrevas Ruby, estoy bien." Escuchar la voz de Weiss, aunque débil, demandar sus deseos hace que Ruby suelte un largo suspiro tranquilizador.

"Hey," susurra suavemente acariciando de igual manera el rostro de la peliblanca apartando de su frente los mechones de cabello que cubrían sus azules ojos, "-como te sientes?"

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Weiss se incorpora tomando asiento mirando directamente a Ruby.

"No tan bien como quisiera," susurra besando la mejilla de la pelinegra, su ceño se frunce al recordar al causante (s) de sus molestias, "JAUNE ARC!" El rubio estaba por salir del lugar disimuladamente pero al escuchar su nombre se detiene a un paso de la puerta de salida, "-todo esto es culpa tuya!"

"Eh, en realidad es culpa del Dust, Weiss." Señala con su tono serio Ren.

Sin saber que decir, Jaune se encoge de hombros murmurando nuevamente, "¿Ups?"

Rodando los ojos en molestia y poniéndose de pie, Weiss toma de la mano a Ruby saliendo del lugar en dirección a su dormitorio.

Una vez que los dos jóvenes quedan a solas y en silencio, es Jaune quien habla primero.

"Eh, ¿Ren?"

Suspirando pesadamente, el pelinegro se vuelve a mirar a su amigo quien sujetaba entre sus manos la caja olvidada por Weiss y Ruby.

Como si leyese el pensamiento del rubio, Ren le reprende secamente.

"No. Ni lo pienses. Weiss estaba horneando esas galletas para Ruby justo antes de que tu juego de voleibol improvisado con la bolsita de _Dust_ ocasionara que el _Dust_ experimental cayera sobre Weiss. No te vas a comer las galletas que ha olvidado Ruby, es más, deberías devolvérselas."

Haciendo un ligero puchero, el rubio asiente tomando entre sus manos la caja cargándola con él hasta su dormitorio.

Una vez frente a la puerta de sus vecinas, el equipo RWBY, Jaune toca un par de veces siendo recibido por la ninja del grupo. El par de orejas felinas a la altura de sus ojos le abría la puerta.

"Hey Jaune, ¿Qué pasa?" la voz serena de Blake Belladonna, la faunus pelinegra del equipo RWBY, le saludaba.

Dando un vistazo rápido dentro de la habitación de las chicas el rubio nota que Ruby y Weiss no estaban con ella.

"Eh, no estarán Ruby o Weiss?" pregunta susurrando.

"No. Ambas dejaron un par de cosas antes de salir rumbo a la enfermería, al parecer Weiss tiene un resfriado o algo así," explicaba la faunus, "-se veía pálida y con fiebre, ¿Alguna razón en especial para buscarlas?" pregunta interesada.

"¡BLAKEY!" Una voz al otro extremo del pasillo llama la atención de ambos, "¡VAMOS YA! ¡ES HORA!"

Yang Xiao Long, la exuberante rubia y hermana mayor de Ruby Rose, compañera y novia de Blake, llamaba a la faunus emocionada mientras se acerca a la habitación del equipo RWBY.

Jaune observaba en silencio la interacción entre la guapa pelinegra y la sexy rubia.

"Ruby dice que Weiss saldrá de la enfermería en una hora que parece todo está bien…los **_Achieve Men_** no estarán para siempre en Vale, ¡Blake! Vamos ya, es viernes y me costó un-" un beso suave de Blake en su mejilla la silencia momentáneamente sonrojándola ligeramente. Notando la presencia del rubio a su lado le saluda, "Hey Jaune. Deberías correr, Ruby no está muy feliz contigo ya que por culpa _tuya_ 'nuestra reina del hielo' está en la enfermería."

"¡FUE CULPA DEL DUST!" explota el rubio, "Además fue _Ren_ quien dejó que el Dust golpease a Weiss al no atraparlo."

Alzando las cejas divertida, Blake agrega, "Sabes, no es muy bien visto que el líder de su equipo señale culpables," con esto los hombros de Jaune caen devastados, "-hay que asumir responsabilidades Jaune." Dice con tono serio, ganándose una carcajada por parte de Yang. La rubia sabía que su chica estaba metiéndose con el rubio y no iba a detenerla en su diversión.

Notando el semblante cabizbajo del rubio y cerrando la puerta tras ellas, Blake toma de la mano a su chica comenzando a andar por el pasillo de los dormitorios en busca de la salida de la academia.

"¡BYE JAUNE!" gritan Blake y Yang una vez fuera del alcance del rubio.

"Ugh, genial," murmura sarcástico, "-ahora tendré que esperar a Ruby o Weiss a regresar y devolverles sus galletas." Dice para sí mismo observando con interés la caja entre sus manos, "Solo espero poder resistir…huelen delicioso." Se decía apesadumbrado regresando a su habitación.

 **::TBC::**


	3. Ch 2: Red Dust

**_o.O_**

 ** _N/A:_**

Aquí el siguiente capi!

 **WARNING:**

 _Solo sexy-time y al final el inicio del evento principal!_

* * *

 **"¡Ups!** **¡Culpen al Dust!"**

 **Por:** Leyla zinD

 **Ch2; RED DUST**

…

 **La enfermeria**

"La señorita Schnee se encuentra perfectamente sana por el momento." Decía con en un tono curioso la enfermera, "Habrá que esperar unas cuarenta y ocho horas antes de descartar cualquier efecto físico _pos-Dust_ ," dijo mirando seriamente de Weiss a Ruby, "Al no tener idea de los componentes en su química podríamos esperar cualquier cosa…"

"¿C-Cualquier cosa?" Pregunta preocupada Ruby apretando ligeramente la mano de Weiss en la suya.

"Si," Suspira apesadumbrada la enfermera cerrando el folder con el expediente médico de Weiss, "-podría ser un simple dolor de cabeza, mareos o vagidos, hasta," se detiene un momento frunciendo las cejas, no quería perturbar a la heredera Schnee sin razón pero la honestidad siempre es la mejor carta.

"¿ _Hasta_?" Pregunta duramente Weiss clavando sus ojos azules en la joven enfermera tas el escritorio.

"Es sumamente raro," aclaró la pelirroja enfermera, "-pero se han reportado casos en los que ingerir, frotar o inhalar cantidades de ciertos tipos de Dust altera momentáneamente el ADN del desafortunado accidentado," una mueca de tristeza fue su gesto, "-por lo que me veo en la _penosa_ necesidad de pedirle, señorita Schnee," tratando de sonar lo más profesional posible en aquel tono la enfermera continua, "-que, en caso de presentar alguna _cualquier_ anomalía anatómica, ya sea en Aura, percepción de la realidad, físicamente hablando, haga favor de comunicarse conmigo," pide una vez más, "Ya se han mandado al laboratorio los análisis de sus muestras, no tardaran más de una semana en regresarnos los resultados y-"

"¡¿Una semana?!" Chilló incrédula Weiss, "¿Qué clase de lugar es este? ¿Por qué demonios toma tanto tiempo? Enviémoslo a los laboratorios de la compañía de mi padre-"

"Ehm… ¿Weiss?" Llama quedamente Ruby.

Soltando un suspiro cansado, Weiss se vuelve a la joven chica a su lado, "¿Sí, Ruby?"

"¿Crees que eso sea una idea prudente? Enviarlo donde la SDC quiero decir," Pregunta con preocupación Ruby, "¿Qué pasará si detecta alteración en tu ADN?" susurra, "Perdona, pero no correremos el riesgo de que tu padre te lleve a Atlas para 'atenderte' propiamente," asegura en tono seco, "-la última vez que él pensó que estabas en peligro vino por ti y no…no supe nada de ti en...meses."

"Ruby," el tono de Weiss esta vez era apesadumbrado ante la realidad que su padre reflejaba en su vida.

La enfermera frente a ellas parecía haber sido olvidada por la joven pareja mientras discutían sus opciones, por lo que permanecía aprehensiva en silencio esperando una decisión.

"Está bien." Dijo al final con una débil sonrisa Weiss, "Detesto cuando tienes razón." Añade rodando los ojos mientras sonreía ligeramente.

"¡SÍ!" Festeja Ruby lanzando su puño al aire, "Me alegra que consideres mi opinión. Prometo que si los resultados arrojasen que tienes algo grave o en estas horas consiguientes notamos algo extraño prometo llamaremos a," un escalofrió recorrió la espina de la joven antes de pronunciar aquellas palabras, "-prometo llamaremos a Jaques y le informaremos de tu condición."

Atenta el intercambio entre las dos estudiantes, la enfermera asiente satisfecha con la decisión de ambas de dejar seguir el curso a las cosas. Después de todo, ella misma ansiaba saber qué tipo de Dust había golpeado a Weiss Schnee y determinar los posibles efectos secundarios en esta.

"Muy bien," llama nuevamente la mujer con suavidad, "-en vista que ambas están de acuerdo en dejar a la institución continuar con el análisis del _producto desconocido_ ," decía mientras rebuscaba, y encontraba, una bitácora con unos cuantos papeles extendiéndolos donde la peliblanca, "-si hiciera favor de acceder a las investigaciones escolares del producto señorita Schnee, agradecería que firmara esta forma para evaluarle un par de veces más después de-"

"Ash," lanzó exasperada Weiss cortando la explicación de la enfermera, "-deme la jodida pluma, quiero irme a descansar un momento a mi habitación, creo que el estúpido efecto de mareo y somnolencia está atacándome." Farfullaba mientras firmaba con perfecta caligrafía los documentos otorgados.

Ruby lanzaba una mirada apenada donde la enfermera excusándose silenciosamente por el ansioso y demandante comportamiento de su novia.

Una vez firmados los documentos, Weiss los tiende a la mujer frente a ellas, "¿Algo más que necesites?"

"Eh, como veo que se siente mareada y cansada ya, le recomiendo tomar uno de estos," decía la enfermera tendiendo un frasco con pocas pastillas, "-son relajantes musculares, los cuales le ayudaran por los siguientes tres día. Tome una píldora cada doce horas, ocho si la molestia es imposible de lidiar." Agrega.

Asintiendo Weiss toma con su mano izquierda el frasco naranja, estaba por retirar su mano del lugar, ahora el frasco en esta, cuando la enfermera nuevamente abre la boca.

"Lindo color de uñas, señorita Schnee." Sonríe suavemente a la chica.

Notando que su mano izquierda es la única con las uñas en aquel tono, inmediata Weiss esconde discretamente su derecha tras su espalda, "G-Gracias, e-el tono es _Red Velvet_."

Sin más, tanto Ruby como Weiss se excusan para después salir de la enfermería andando rumbo a su dormitorio.

….

 **Habitación del equipo RWBY**

Apenas entraron a su habitación, Weiss se quita las botas dejándolas tras la puerta, andando directa y sin escalas hasta la cama que compartía con Ruby desde el inicio del curso mientras sacaba de sobre sus hombros la excusa de abrigo corto que llevaba ese día.

Observándola en silencio, Ruby la ayuda a desvestirse tendiéndole su típico pijama de camisón blanco, a lo que Weiss niega sonriendo débilmente.

"Me siento con un poco de temperatura, si no te importa quisiera…"

Negando con la cabeza, Ruby la ayuda a adentrarse bajo las frescas sabanas de la cama ganándose una ligera sonrisa de la seria peliblanca, "Para nada," susurra adorablemente, "Lindo juego por cierto." Susurra Ruby sonriendo al observar la delicada y refinada lenceria en tonos rojos y negros que ese día vestía Weiss.

Sonrojándose ligeramente, riendo ante el acertado comentario, la peliblanca asiente entre risitas mientras hacia su camino hasta la cama tras ella.

"Gracias Ruby," murmura en voz baja moviéndose a un lado indicando lugar para la joven líder del equipo RWBY, quien niega con una ligera sonrisa.

"No," susurra besando la frente de Weiss suavemente, "-descansa todo lo que puedas a solas en la cama," al notar un ligero fruncimiento de cejas de su chica, Ruby aclara, "-sabes que si me acuesto a tu lado no tardare en dormirme y necesitas que te vigile…ya sabes, por aquello de los efectos del Dust."

Haciendo un gesto de molestia, Weiss acepta a regañadientes pues sabe que Ruby tiene razón, en ambas cosas. _'Soy una chica con suerte al tener a esta boba como mi novia.'_

"Descansa Weiss, aquí estaré. Yo te cuidaré." Asegura Ruby tomando un libro de la estantería para colocarse en la silla tras el escritorio en pos de vigilar a su chica.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los ligeros ronquidos de Weiss llenaran el aire con su sonido.

 _…_

Había pasado alrededor de una hora y el estómago de Ruby le recuerda que la cena estaba por ser servida, de hecho, justo en ese momento suena la campana anunciando dicho acontecimiento cena.

"Ugh, muero de hambre, ¿Dónde estarán Blake y Yang?" Murmura para sí misma Ruby observando la tranquila silueta de Weiss dormir no tan tranquilamente como le gustaría, "-supongo Weiss tendrá hambre también al despertar…nos saltamos el almuerzo con esa larga visita a la enfermería." Continuaba su debate consigo misma al colocar el libro que había tomado prestado de la repisa de Blake.

Estirándose de pie casi frente a la salida del dormitorio, una hoja de papel amarillo pinchada a la puerta con una tachuela llama su atención. La caligrafía apresurada y descuidada la hace rodar los ojos al comprender de quien se trataba.

"Yang," murmura nuevamente alcanzando la hoja, "-como es que no vi esto al entrar?" Se preguntaba mientras leía en silencio, _'Ah sí, estaba demasiado enfocada en Weiss.'_

 _'Queridas Ruby y Weiss:_

 _Como saben es nuestro aniversario y, Blakey y yo salimos a ver a los asombrosos ¡Achieve Men! No nos esperen despiertas hoy, ni mañana…quizá el domingo por la tarde volvamos!_

 _XOXO; Yang & Blake,_

 _Pd:_

 _Si se ponen salvajes el domingo, traten al menos de dejar algún aviso en la entrada de la habitación, o échense una sábana encima al dormir su estado postcoital, no me gustaría repetir en mi cabeza la visión de meses atrás. '_

Haciendo una bola con el papel de la hoja, Ruby se pincha el puente de la nariz en ademán tipo Weiss exasperada, "Bien pudieron avisarme temprano, mandar un mensaje al scroll…" murmuraba enfadada, "-ahora tendré que dejar un momento a Weiss sola y no-"

"¿Ruby?" La suave voz de Weiss corta la pequeña disputa que mantenía consigo misma no en mucho silencio.

Ojos plateados se abren sorprendidos ante la voz de la chica, "¿Qué pasa Weiss? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué necesitas?" pregunta apresurada Ruby arrodillándose cerca de Weiss con tal velocidad dejando tras de sí algunos pétalos de rosa.

Soltando una ligera risita Weiss acaricia la mejilla de Ruby hasta acunarla con su mano derecha, "Estas muy linda hoy," murmura mordiéndose el labio. Sin más, la peliblanca acerca el rostro de Ruby al suyo besándola con pasión.

Sorprendida por el gesto, pero sonriendo al ver como Weiss inconsciente deseaba besarla, Ruby corresponde al contacto suavemente.

Inmediata, una de las manos de la más joven acerca más a ella el rostro de Weiss al tomarle por la parte trasera, entrelazando sus dedos en suave y lizo cabello blanco capturando sus labios en los suyos con delicadeza, tratando de verter en estos todo el amor que sentía por ella. La respiración de Weiss comienza a entrecortarse al tiempo que comienza a demandar más y más del beso otorgado, ahora mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior de Ruby lanzando sus manos a la cintura de la joven, deseosa de profundizar el sensual momento.

Haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol, la joven pelinegra se separa suavemente de Weiss besando ligeramente su nariz sonriendo divertida.

"Eso…Weiss…wow." Susurra abrazando a la nombrada, "No es que me queje, pero ¿Segura que estas bien?"

"S-Si, Ruby," Responde Weiss agitada mientras se cubría con la sabana recordando que no llevaba más que ropa interior. "Ehm, ibas a…"

"Ir por la cena. Y a traer un poco para ti." Responde suavemente la pelinegra sentándose al lado de Weiss sobre la cama, "Pero ahora que estas despierta podría venir y cenar aquí contigo y-"

"N-No, p-preferiría que no," Dice incomoda Weiss removiéndose en su lugar, comenzaba a sentir un calor y hormigueo extraño recorrer su cuerpo. Ruby la observa ligeramente herida ante lo dicho, "-Oh, no, Ruby no quise," se excusa la peliblanca tomando la mano de Ruby entre las suyas besando ligeramente sus nudillos, "-lo que quiero decir es que me siento cansada y preferiría continuar durmiendo…si no te importa."

Asintiendo, Ruby sonríe nuevamente antes de besar la frente de Weiss lista para partir.

"Muy bien," Acepta alegremente Ruby, "-será como tú quieras, _princess_."

"G-Gracias por comprender Ruby."

"Quieras o no, voy a traerte una porción de la cena de esta noche." Insiste la pelinegra ganándose una risita y asentimiento cansado por parte de Weiss.

Al final, Ruby guiña un ojo saliendo de la habitación, dejando a su chica en completa tranquilidad.

…

Habiendo quedado sola, Weiss rápidamente hace su camino donde el cuarto de baño de la habitación para abrir con rapidez el grifo del agua del lavabo mojándose el rostro, no importándole que ha hecho un desastre de gotas salpicadas por doquier. Apoyándose en el lavabo, nuevamente nota como incluso después de haber sido mojadas las uñas de su mano izquierda continúan de un rojo intenso pigmento rojo _–red velvet_.

 _'¡Jaune Arc, prometo que si esta sensación es permanente voy a mis uñas en tu mejilla hasta dejar una marca que ni tu excusa de Aura podrá restaurar!'_

Comenzando a temblar ligeramente, Weiss nota su reflejo en el espejo: respiración entrecortada, frente ligeramente sudada y un enorme rubor en sus mejillas…

 _'Wow, de ser un faunus, cualquiera diría que estoy en celo. Justo como aquella vez que Blake…'_

Su tren de pensamientos es interrumpido por las apremiantes sensaciones de las cuales es presa: calor, incomodidad y una extraña necesidad de continuar y terminar con las sensaciones que el intenso beso compartido con Ruby despertó en ella momentos atrás.

Desesperada, Weiss abandona el cuarto de baño yendo directa a la mesita de noche de la faunus ausente.

 _'Belladonna, por tu bien y el de todos en esta habitación espero que…gahh,'_ aprieta los dientes un segundo antes de gritar ante la alarmante necesidad de su cuerpo, _'Oh Dust, ¿Que carajos me pasa?!'_ Encontrando un frasco de medicamento vacío, deja caer su cuerpo de espaldas a su cama.

La tela sobre sus pechos la comprime, le da comezón e irrita sus pechos, o al menos eso es lo que su mente dice, por lo que se retira sin pena el sujetador lanzándolo Dust sabe dónde.

En un intento por tranquilizar el ' _ardor'_ que se cernía sobre sus pechos, Weiss comienza a acariciarles con delicadeza, despacio y con ligero temor a volverlos inflamables al rozar la erguida punta rosada de estos. Llevando su mano dominante donde su abdomen, tratando de calmar la sensación de vacío que tiritaba en sus entrañas mientras imitaba el ritmo de su derecha sobre su bajo abdomen.

 _'Carajo, siento que voy a explotar si no hago esto y no quier…Ugh a quien trato de engañar,'_ murmura agitada al alcanzar la línea de su ropa interior echándola a un lado, sirviéndose a sí misma, _'-solo espero que Ruby me perdone por no esperar a que regresara y….Ugh DUST!'_ Murmura mordiéndose el labio inferior al deslizar su índice y dedo medio desde su entrada hasta su clítoris rodeándole suave y delicadamente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, deja que su mano izquierda acaricie suavemente aquel lugar que clamaba por ser atendido, _'Mpf,'_ jadeó intensamente ante la sensación de placer que el ligero toque en sus empapados pliegues íntimos la recibía.

Con sus ahora empapados dedos, Weiss comienza a complacerse desvergonzadamente, algo dentro de ella la obliga a tirar y pinchar de manera brusca de sus pezones, a arañar el contorno de sus modestos pechos. Las respuestas de su cuerpo eran intensas como el fuego que, literalmente, sentía arder dentro y fuera de sí.

Olvidándose de todo, sus problemas con su padre, sus ligeramente bajas calificaciones -una décima contra la evaluación del mes anterior, pero aun así un _vergüenza_ para sí misma, Weiss Schnee se deja llevar por la necesidad de liberar el nudo que ahora se cernía sobre sus entrañas, un nudo que solo parecía ser capaz de disolver al complacerse hasta el olvido.

Sin dejar de tocar sus pechos con su mano derecha, trabajaba rápidamente su izquierda alrededor y sobre su montículo de nervios, nunca tocándolo, pues sabia guardar lo mejor para el final. En un arrebato de desesperación, su espalda se arquea, sus piernas se separan aún más dando acceso completo al índice y medio izquierdos dentro de su centro, comenzando a empujar y a acariciar sensualmente el interior de su centro. En un grito silencioso, al abrir su boca, su derecha había abandonado la tortura sobre sus pechos decidiendo unirse a su más reciente tarea en su intimidad.

Atacando su interior en un enfurecido y rápido movimiento al adentrar y sacar con desesperación aquellos dedos en su interior, su derecha acariciaba con delicadeza sobre su clítoris completando el dúo de sensaciones excepcionalmente.

Su cuerpo se tensa, su mente se vacía de toda idea y sus sentidos se olvidan de ver, escuchar, oler y percibir algo más para dar completo enfoque a la intensa sensación que aquel orgasmo auto infringido impactaba a la siempre perfecta Weiss Schnee.

…

Minutos después de haber concluido la sofocada y agitada tarea en mano, _'heh, Yang estaría orgullosa de ese chiste,'_ la peliblanca no se había atrevido a retirar de su interior la mano 'culpable' de haberla hecho llegar al auto-infringido clímax.

"B-Bueno, al menos la horrenda sensación de ansiedad…sexual," Bufó ante el termino tan burdo, "-a-al menos eso ya quedó s-saldada," murmura para sí misma al sentirse más aliviada y relajada.

La sensación de calor y la intensa necesidad de auto-complacerse habían desaparecido.

Cerrando los ojos en ligera incomodidad, Weiss retira de su interior su izquierda de su centro. Al acercar a su rostro sus dedos no puede evitar notar como estos están completamente empapados y cubiertos de la prueba de su orgasmo.

"¿Qué cara…?"

Analizando de cerca la húmeda extremidad, la peliblanca nota como el previamente atenuante tinte rojizo _–red velvet_ , sobre sus uñas ha desaparecido completamente. Frunciendo el ceño, intrigada sacude su cabeza tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

"Mañana lo hablare con la enfermera," dice para sí misma poniéndose en pie, "-ahora…una ducha fría y espero no volver a sentir esta necesidad sin Ruby aquí cerca…" murmura mientras tomaba las ropas ofertadas por Ruby previamente, el pequeño short negro y la blusa de tirante roja, "-creo que por hoy haré una excepción," suspira observando su pijama, la cual era notoriamente más abrigadora, "-prefiero sentir frio…al menos así no me volveré toda _inestable_."

Sin más, se adentra en la ducha de la habitación para momentos después de esta tomar una de las píldoras que la enfermera recetó.

Poco sabía que aquellas píldoras, junto con la relajante sesión previamente infringida, la harían caer profundamente dormida. Al grado que el incómodo efecto del _Dust Experimental_ con el que había sido golpeada aquella tarde había comenzado a, por decirlo de alguna sutil manera, crecer en ella y al estar relajada a causa de la medicación y el momento placentero, el nacimiento de nueva piel, nuevos músculos y nuevo tejido pasaron desapercibidos para la peliblanca en su estado de sueño profundo.

…

Tarareando alegremente después de cenar, Ruby Rose se dirigía a la habitación compartida por el equipo RWBY.

"Solo espero que Weiss esté bien…" pensaba mientras andaba rápidamente hasta el lugar de su destino, "-da igual que haya dicho sentirse bien, hay que comprobar que mi chica este saludable." Sonreía mientras luchaba pensativa contra la puerta y el switch que activaba la entrada a su habitación.

Inhalando profundamente en tranquilidad, Ruby deja el plato que venía cargando desde la cafetería sobre el escritorio al lado de la puerta, ahora cerrada tras ella mientras removía su calzado observando cálidamente la silueta tranquila y relajada de Weiss sobre su cama compartida.

Al acercarse a la peliblanca, Ruby es recibida por palabras incoherentes que la hacen sonreír.

"Eres tan hermosa," susurra la joven líder, "-duerme cielo, debes descansar." Murmura besando la frente de Weiss, haciéndola sonreír y exhalar profundamente en su sueño.

Vestida con su típico pijama a pantalón holgado y camisa de tirante, Ruby se sitúa tras Weiss abrazándose a ella por la cintura. Una extraña sensación se apodera de la pelinegra y besando la sien de su chica susurra, "Weiss, Weiss…" murmura al oído de la peliblanca, "-estas bien cielo? Te sientes más caliente de lo normal."

Asintiendo entre sueños, Weiss se gira para encarar a Ruby. Con los ojos abiertos ante el súbito movimiento de la peliblanca, la joven líder sonríe suavemente abrazándose a esta con suavidad por la cintura.

"Descansa cielo," susurra Ruby al sentir a la inconsciente Weiss rozar su frente en el hueco entre su cuello y clavícula, "-aquí estaré para ti siempre." Dice al final besando la frente de su chica.

Habían pasado…cuatro...cinco minutos quizá? Cuando la histérica voz de Weiss la despertó.

"¡Esto tiene que ser una PUTA broma!"

Lo primero que nota Ruby Rose es la ausencia de la cabellera blanca y delgado cuerpo contra el suyo.

"¡ESOS IMBÉCILES!"

Lo siguiente es el sonoro aturdimiento del que son victima sus pobres oídos.

"¡AH! ¡HIJOS DE LA GRAN PUTA!"

Y lo tercero que nota, son las fluidas maldiciones que la voz de la siempre propia y recatada Weiss Schnee profería.

El fuerte grito de frustración proveniente del baño de la habitación del equipo RWBY es escuchado en plena madrugada haciendo que Ruby se alzara sobre su lugar en cama de un solo movimiento, esa noche era ella quien había estado abrazando a Weiss por la espalda y curiosamente su adorada princesa no estaba a su lado.

"JAUNE ARC Y LIE REN," Amenazaba la peliblanca lejos de la vista de Ruby, "-¡CONSIDÉRENSE MUERTOS!"

Alzando una ceja Ruby se pone de pie inmediata lanzándose hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño. Tocando esta hasta escuchar a Weiss notar su presencia.

"¿S-Sí, Ruby?"

"¿Está todo bien Weiss?" Pregunta Ruby evitando bostezar, "-creo que es la primera vez que te escucho maldecir directamente a alguien," dice entre risas, "-sal de ahí para que me expliques que es lo que te ha hecho dirigirte así a Ren y Jaune." Pedía la somnolienta líder del equipo RWBY mientras se tallaba los ojos tratando de alejar el sueño de estos.

"N-No." Fue la escueta respuesta de Weiss.

Parpadeando un par de veces rápidamente, Ruby frunce el ceño, "¿Qué quieres decir con No?"

La respuesta de la peliblanca fue corta y al grano.

"Dije que no, Ruby."

Pronunciando profundamente el ceño fruncido, Ruby asiente en silencio.

"Muy bien." Accede desde su lugar tras la puerta, "-te dejare sola."

Sorprendida, Weiss pregunta, "¿E-En serio?"

"Yup."

Sin más, Ruby azota la puerta delantera tras de sí y el silencio reina nuevamente en la habitación del equipo RWBY.

Suspirando profundamente, Weiss espera un par de minutos tras la puerta del cuarto de baño atenta a cualquier sonido….Nada.

Asintiendo y más segura de sí misma, la peliblanca saca apenas la cabeza de su escondite para encontrarse de frete con una molesta Ruby Rose recargada pacientemente sobre el escritorio cerca de la salida de su habitación cruzada de brazos en espera por ella.

"Ahora que has salido de ahí," dice en tono áspero Ruby, "-¿Te importaría decirme que te pasa?"

Estaba por cerrar la puerta del baño nuevamente cuando la velocidad de Ruby impide cerrar por completo la puerta al colocar la pelinegra su pie en la base de la puerta impidiéndole cerrar.

"Weiss," la llama Ruby suavemente, "-no puedo ayudar si no me cuentas que ocurre…eres mi chica, quiero ayudar."

"R-Ruby," murmura Weiss aun sin mostrar algo más allá de su dorso a la pelinegra, "-los idiotas de Ren y Jaune…"

"Creo que escuche lo que despotricabas contra ellos," rio suavemente la chica más joven, "-dime, ¿Qué pasa? No hay nada que no podamos superar juntas."

Negando, Weiss trata nuevamente de cerrar frente a ella la puerta del cuarto de baño haciendo que Ruby perdiera la paciencia.

"¡WEISS SCHNEE!" La llama seriamente la pelinegra, "-es imperativo que me digas/muestres que ocurre."

Incapaz de seguir oculta tras la puerta del baño, Weiss toma una gran bocanada de aire abriendo la puerta antes de dar un par de pasos fuera de esta.

"R-Ruby…" murmura la peliblanca, "-esto…esto amaneció aquí hoy!" Se excusa.

Ahí, entre sus piernas, bajo el short corto que usaba como parte de su pijama se encontraba un gran montículo apretado tras la tela de sus shorts.

"We-Weiss…" Intentó Ruby.

"Lo sé!" Gime en voz alta Weiss, "-e-esta cosa no estaba ayer por la noche!" dice señalando el enorme bulto entre sus piernas, el cual parecía excitado por la atención en el, "-y lo peor es que no sé cómo hacer que se vaya!"

Incapaz de ignorar la creciente excitación en la entrepierna de Weiss, en su nueva parte, Ruby es presa de varias emociones al mismo tiempo…miedo, ansiedad, dificultad para respirar y…necesidad. _'Nunca antes pensé en tener un…uno de esos dentro de mí, al menos no real ya que hemos usado el de silicón y…si no es hoy, cuando Weiss tiene uno por la causa que sea…cuando se presentará esa oportunidad de nuevo?!'_

"No me veas Ruby…" murmura apenada Weiss cubriéndose con ambas manos la obvia excitación en su entrepierna, "-soy horrible."

Ignorando cualquier duda que su mente pudiera acarrear en ese instante, Ruby se lanza a abrazar por la cintura a su chica susurrando a su oído, "No, no eres eso," dice al besar su mejilla, "-eres hermosa," ahora besaba su nariz, "-verdaderamente bella," decía depositando un dulce beso en sus labios, "-extremadamente sensual y," ahora se abrazaba Ruby a sus caderas, "-y si tu quieres...y-yo tambien porque quiero tener todo de ti…Weiss."

Ojos azules se abren en sorpresa observando directamente a la pelinegra que sensualmente oscilaban sus caderas contra la creciente excitación foránea que su cuerpo experimentaba.

 **::TBC::**


	4. Ch 3: Aceptación

**_:::::_**

 ** _N/A:_**

Aquí el siguiente capi! (Es largo pero verán que vale la pena)

 **WARNING:**

 _Este es el capi que todos ustedes mis pervertidos amig s estaban esperando!_

 _Sexy!Futa time entre Weiss y Ruby. Si no te agrada este tipo de FF ni te apures en dejar Rvw diciéndomelo, ni va a aparecer porque estoy moderándolos,, no me gusta que me insulten._

* * *

 **"¡Ups! ¡Culpen al Dust!"**

 **Por:** Leyla zinD

 **Ch3:** **ACEPTACIÓN**

…

 **Viernes por la noche**

Ojos azules se abren en sorpresa observando directamente a la pelinegra que sensualmente oscilaban sus caderas contra la creciente excitación foránea que su cuerpo experimentaba.

Moviendo la boca sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, Weiss siente los besos suaves de Ruby recorrer desde su nariz, barbilla y cuello.

"Q-Que has dicho?" Pregunta tomando aire pesadamente sujetando con ambas manos por la cintura a Ruby.

Abrazándose a su cuello con una mano y colocando la otra sobre su cintura, Ruby recarga su frente sobre la de Weiss murmurando contra sus labios.

"Justo lo que has escuchado." Sonríe al escuchar una fuerte inhalación de parte de su chica al apretar el agarre sobre su cadera, "Ehm, no te da al menos cierta curiosidad saber cómo funciona?" murmura Ruby deslizando su mano atrapando la más reciente adquisición en la entrepierna de Weiss haciéndola sobresaltarse sorprendida ante el cálido contacto.

"R-Ruby!" susurra Weiss inhalando una vez más ante la potente sensación que parecía recorrer y hervir su sangre acumulándola justo en la nueva 'extremidad' en discordia, "-a-aunque quisiera," susurra débilmente al sentir a la pelinegra apretar ligeramente su agarre sobre la nueva longitud que rápidamente ganaba el miembro en su entrepierna, "n-no tengo i-idea de… _ahh,_ n-no creo poder…" se disculpaba débilmente Weiss tratando de mantener su compostura.

Al fin, luego de un par de profundas inhalaciones, la peliblanca sujeta suavemente a Ruby por la muñeca que se encargaba de estimular el miembro en _constante_ crecimiento deteniendo el deleitable movimiento de la base hasta la punta del mismo, incluso sobre la tela de sus ropas podía sentir la calidez de la mano de Ruby al explorarle.

"Weiss," susurraba entre risas Ruby mordisqueando entre besos ligeramente la base del cuello de la chica, "-tus labios dicen que no, pero _esto_ ," enfatiza sujetándole con firmeza en la rígida extremidad mordiéndose el labio al clavar sus orbes plateados en los azul profundo de Weiss, "-estoy totalmente segura de que opina lo contrario." Murmura sonriente.

Tomada por sorpresa ante la traición de su propio cuerpo, Weiss coloca rápidamente sus manos sobre los hombros de Ruby alejándole a distancia, "NO!" dice rápidamente con voz entrecortada y poco convincente, "Claro que no!" _'No debo!'_

Haciendo un adorable puchero, Ruby no se preocupa por ocultar la ligera decepción que aquellas palabras le hacen sentir, "Ow, vamos Weiss," insiste suavemente buscando escapar del agarre a distancia de la peliblanca sin éxito, "-no sería la primera vez que," los ojos de Weiss se abren desmesuradamente ante lo escuchado, aclarándose Ruby agrega, "-quiero decir, llevamos juntas tres años ya, es nuestro último semestre en Beacon y creo recordar las _incontables_ veces en las que hemos usado un strap-" Pero las palabras de Ruby son cortadas por la voz estridente y molesta de Weiss en un bufido.

Lanzando los brazos al aire, mostrando su molestia, la heredera Schnee comienza a hacer su camino hasta la cama que ambas comparten tomando asiento en la orilla de esta. En silencio, Weiss observa con desagrado la prueba de que en ese instante no era una chica normal y aun peor, que la propuesta de Ruby no le parecía del todo descabellada a su cuerpo.

 _'Esta cosa…estúpido pene, parece alzarse al más mínimo contacto con Ruby. Es que acaso no puedo tener una semana libre de extraños acontecimientos?'_

Recargando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, Weiss susurra apesadumbrada, "Una cosa es usar el strap-on, Ruby," dice observando con el ceño fruncido directamente como bajo el short negro que vestía –cortesía de la pelinegra, se sentía explotar en deseo por tener algo más de contacto con la cálida mano que momentos atrás se atrevió a acariciarle de manera sugestiva, "-y otra muy distinta poner e-esto, esta cosa dentro de ti!" Susurra incomoda consigo misma cubriendo con ambas manos su pálido rostro avergonzada.

Asintiendo suavemente, una sonrisa condescendiente aparece en el rostro de Ruby al notar la enorme incomodidad del cual era víctima su chica. _'Y yo aquí pensando solo en lo que yo deseo…ugh, no, mala Ruby, mala Ruby!'_ Se reprende así misma la pelinegra mientras lentamente hace su camino hasta tomar asiento al lado de Weiss para abrazarle suavemente, sonriendo dulcemente cuando los sollozos de su chica se silencian sobre su hombro y sus brazos se aferran a su cintura, Ruby besa con cuidado la coronilla de la hermosa cabellera blanca frente a ella en un gesto tranquilizador.

Esperando a que el ligero ataque de Weiss pasara, Ruby la sujeta contra sí con devoción, _'Estoy aquí para ti, siempre Weiss. Incluso aunque no quieras.'_ Escuchando la respiración de la peliblanca normalizarse y el ligero afloje en su abrazo, Ruby dice suavemente contra su oído.

"Estas mejor, Weiss?"

Negando en silencio, la peliblanca responde abrazándose nuevamente contra Ruby para saltar incomoda lejos de ella pues las sensaciones que tomaban el mando en su cuerpo parecían ser dictaminados por las fuertes emociones y sensaciones que el estar cerca de Ruby ocasionaban en ella.

"L-Lo siento, es solo que esto," señala con mala cara al causante del calor que su cuerpo súbitamente sentía, "-al parecer es muy sensible. Y aunque la idea de…intimar contigo," dice con el rostro encendido, "-sabes que me es extremadamente excitante esa idea, pero al tener esto…no lo sé Ruby. Y peor aún que parece no poder controlarse cada vez que me tocas."

Ruby bufa divertida antes de responder, "Quizá es por eso que se dice que los hombres piensan con la entrepierna."

Weiss le lanza una mirada molesta respondiendo entre dientes, "No es gracioso Ruby."

"Oh vamos, sí que lo fue," decía entre risitas tontas Ruby logrando hacer sonreír ligeramente a Weiss, "-quizá mañana por la mañana ya no estará ahí," agrega sonriendo dulcemente, "-lo mejor es que descansemos, es tarde ya." Logra decir la última frase entre bostezos.

Weiss puede sentir su corazón latir a toda prisa por su chica por enésima vez esa noche, _'Como es que logré hacer que se fijara en mi e importarle tanto?'_

Asintiendo en silencio, Weiss sigue a Ruby con la mirada viéndola entrar bajo las mantas de la cama dejando un espacio vacío a su lado mientras palmeaba divertida invitándole a unirse a ella. Rodando los ojos con fingida molestia, la peliblanca toma su lugar al lado de Ruby dejándose abrazar por la espalda mientras esta besaba suavemente su hombro y cuello en un gesto inocente. Desafortunadamente para Weiss eso se sentía como la más ardiente de las torturas, podía sentir como su miembro se sacudía con necesidad dentro de sus shorts ante el cálido contacto.

 _'Esta será una noche larga…'_

Una vez en confortable silencio, Ruby susurra, "Eh, Weiss? Donde crees que Jaune y Ren consiguieron ese Dust que cayó sobre ti?" pregunta adormilada.

"No lo sé Ruby, tanto en Atlas como en Vacuo hay cientos de personas raras que experimentan con distintos tipos de Dust buscando incrementar de manera exponencial sus habilidades, y he de agregar que dichas operaciones no siempre son regulada por las autoridades correspondientes." Responde Weiss acariciando con sus manos los antebrazos de Ruby sobre su abdomen, "Si al menos ese idiota de Jaune no hubiese estado jugando lanzando al aire…"

"Tenemos que hablar con la enfermera sobre tu situación." Logra decir entre bostezos Ruby mientras olfateaba la base del cabello blanco frente a ella suspirando placenteramente ante el aroma fresco y mentolado que este ofrece.

"L-Lo sé Ruby, pero creo que será mejor esperar hasta el Lunes por si acaso desarrollo otro efecto a causa de ese Dust durante el fin de semana." Susurra Weiss tratando de mantener su voz estable y no dejarse llevar por la necesidad de tomar y poseer a su chica en ese instante, "Además, si esta cosa…"

"Pene." Interrumpe corrigiendo entre risitas una adormilada Ruby.

"Ugh si, si este ugh, pene," dice con desagrado Weiss, "-si para el Lunes no ha desaparecido, me veré en la penosa necesidad de, primero," comienza a enumerar con voz tensa, "-asesinar a Jaune y Ren, y después ir a la enfermería para exponer mi caso." Agrega, "Dust, qué horror!"

"Eso y-" ríe divertida Ruby, "-aprender a orinar de pie!"

"Mmm…" es la respuesta incomoda de Weiss ante la broma de su chica.

Esta vez Ruby abraza a Weiss acercándole a su cuerpo una vez más, quien por su parte, se tensa al sentir los pechos de su chica rosarse contra su espalda a través de la delgada blusa del pijama que llevaba.

 _'Oh Dust, no lleva sujeta-'_ pero su pervertido pensamiento se ve interrumpido por la voz de su chica.

"Weiss?"

"Mmm?" responde Weiss fingiendo estar a nada de caer dormida mientras con una de sus manos trataba de mantener en 'posición' neutra el rígido miembro visible atreves del edredón sobre ella.

"Que estabas haciendo cocina cuando te golpearon con ese Dust raro?"

Abriendo los ojos enormemente, recordando lo que había horneado para su chica, pierde nuevamente los estribos.

 _'¡OH JAUNE ARC! ¡CONSIDERATE HOMBRE MUERTO!'_

 **…**

 **Habitación equipo JNPR**

 _"ACHU!"_

"Salud Jaune," Responde en voz queda Ren, "Estas bien?"

Esa tarde, después del intenso regaño de parte de Ruby, tanto Ren como Jaune deciden negarse a la invitación de sus respectivas parejas a acompañarlas al cine a ver la nueva película de Spruce Willies y aguardar por ellas en su habitación en caso de que alguna anomalia achacase a Weiss a causa del accidente con el Dust.

 _'Qué tal si Weiss tiene alguna mala reacción a ese raro Dust y no estamos aquí para hacernos responsables?'_ Había argumentado Ren logrando inducir cierta culpa en su amigo para que le acompañase a hacer guardia en caso de que l del equipo RWBY requiriese alguna ayuda esa noche.

"Si, solo que," Jaune se rascaba la cabeza sonrojado, "-mi madre dice que si estornudas mientras piensas en alguien es porque _ese_ alguien está molesto contigo."

Alzando las cejas impasiblemente, Ren asiente, "Pues no me sorprendería en absoluto que Weiss incluso esté planeando golpearte."

Suspirando pesadamente, Jaune observa la caja de galletas sobre su escritorio con cierta vergüenza. _'Y ahora Ruby se ha quedado sin su regalo de aniversario…tan pronto como las vea les regresare sus galletas.'_

"Solo espero que golpeándome, Weiss se sienta mejor y Ruby termine de odiarme." Dijo apesadumbrado el rubio

…

 **Equipo RWBY por la mañana**

Abrazando a Ruby por la espalda, manos en el vientre marcado de la pelinegra, Weiss despierta temprano a causa de su reloj interno.

 _'Ugh, son las ocho treinta…y es Sábado! Ruby me matará si la despierto a estas altas de la 'madrugada' en día sin clases…'_

Sintiendo como la pelinegra suspiraba tranquilamente entresueños, acercando su frente contra su espalada, Weiss sonríe suavemente apretando su agarre en la suave silueta de ésta.

 _'Uh? Que no estaba ella abrazandome por detrás? Supongo en sueños cambiamos posiciones, a veces siento que no merezco a Ruby…es tan dulce y comprensiva, la mejor líder, una excelente persona, hermosa, y-'_ inmediato el alabo mental que la peliblanca recitaba es remplazado por una pregunta, _'-está frotando su trasero contra m-mi…oh Dust!'_

Weiss trata de alejarse un poco de Ruby pero le es imposible al notar como sus brazos están atrapados en los de la pelinegra. En un instante, Weiss nota como uno de sus brazos era sujetado contra los pechos de Ruby de forma que la palma de su mano acunaba perfectamente uno dentro de esta.

El corazón de Weiss comienza a latir desbocado. Tratando de zafarse sin éxito, Weiss decide no molestar el sueño de la dormida pelinegra al verla tranquila y relajada entre sus brazos.

Siendo honesta, Weiss en verdad trataba de distraerse con pensamientos cómicos y fortuitos como ' _La mejor manera de asesinar al líder del equipo JNPR'_ por alterar su fisionomía, o ' _En donde rayos estaban Yang y Blake?'_ pues no sabía de ellas desde hacía un día y según recordaba su misión en pareja comenzaba el Lunes. Pero su mente volvía al inicio de su predicamento con cada respiración que Ruby tomaba al presionar su suave y deleitable pecho tras la mano y dedos de Weiss.

Nuevamente, la heredera Schnee trata de evitar sus sucios pensamientos recordando que a partir del próximo Lunes tanto Yang como Blake estarían fuera por al menos diez días (o poco más) en una misión, por lo que había hecho para sí misma y Ruby, uno de los cuales era hacer pleno uso de la habitación del equipo para ellas solas… _'Ahora gracias a ti, estúpido pene, tendré que postergar hasta Dust sabe cuándo…Oh Dust,'_ piensa al sentir el erecto pezón d Ruby rozarse sobre la yema de sus dedos y palma de la mano.

Con sensaciones divididas entre la molestia, al sentir como su miembro creía y endurecía ante el excitante contacto con los pechos de su chica, así como la necesidad de tomarla ahí mismo y conocer a fondo el cuerpo de su amante de manera íntima.

Weiss trataba de mantenerse inmóvil, _trataba_ era la palabra clave, con todo de sí pero fue entonces cuando siente la cadera de Ruby moverse lentamente al presionarse sobre la rigidez en su entrepierna, apretando inconscientemente los pechos de Ruby al sujetarlos en ambas manos a causa de la enorme carga placentera que el suave, firme y sexy trasero de su chica provocaba en ella.

El solo recordar lo bien que la piel desnuda de Ruby se sentía contra la suya, lo ardientes que podían llegar a ser sus besos y caricias así como lo entregada que Ruby era con ella, lo endemoniadamente sexy y desinhibida que resultaba su lengua al explorar desvergonzadamente cada rincón de su cuerpo tenia Weiss temblando en anticipación ante la fascinante y excitante sensación que el trasero de Ruby ocasionaba sentir a su miembro al rozarse contra ella.

Como si su cerebro hubiera perdido la capacidad de pensar, el único sentido funcional del que es consciente es el del tacto, por lo que comienza a rozar su nueva y excitada extremidad en el trasero de Ruby, sujetándole con una mano por la cadera y así ser ella quien llevaba el ritmo de la cadera contra sí. Recargando su frente sobre la base del cuello de su chica, Weiss logra sentir las puntas rojizas del cabello de esta acariciar su mejilla y frente, alzando su rostro logra oler la dulce esencia del champú y aroma corporal de la pelinegra.

 _'Oh Dust!'_ murmura entrecortadamente Weiss mientras sus manos recorrían el frente del cuerpo de Ruby estirando y pinchando ligeramente los duros pezones a través de la tela del pijama de esta, mientras Ruby empujaba desvergonzadamente su trasero contra su miembro.

En ese momento, Weiss pensaba en detenerse pero no logra encontrar la voluntad para hacerlo. Había perdido el control sobre su cuerpo por completo y era incapaz de obligarse a detener los besos que dejaba en la parte trasera del cuello de Ruby al empujar su aun cubierta excitación contra el ardiente trasero de esta.

Weiss podía sentir el calor que su necesitado miembro expandía por todo su cuerpo, una necesidad instintiva se apoderaba de ella y estaba completamente desprotegida ante ello. Ruby, sintiendo el ligero titubeo en las caricias de Weiss, decide susurrar por lo bajo palabras de aliento a su chica.

"N-No tenemos que hacer nada si no te sientes cómoda Weiss," murmura apenas audible, "-p-podemos detenernos y-"

"R-Ruby?" gime ligeramente exhalando aire cálido sobre el oído de la pelinegra, _'Que no estabas dormida? Tramposa…'_ "-no creo, no creo poder detenerme ahora," y como si su mano izquierda cobrase vida propia, esta se desliza hasta llegar al inicio del pantalón del pijama de Ruby adentrándose en este echando a un lado la ropa interior de la pelinegra hasta hacer contacto con su extremadamente húmedo sexo, "-y creo que esto es un indicador de que tú tampoco deseas que me detenga." Susurra sonriendo al repetir las mismas palabras que su chica la provocaba la noche anterior.

Girándose hasta encarar a Weiss, Ruby se inclina suavemente a besar sus labios. Sonríe dentro del beso al sentir las manos de la peliblanca volar a su cadera y apretarle posesivamente contra ella, le es imposible reprimir un ligero sonido de ansiedad al sentir la nueva y rígida extremidad de Weiss rozarse directamente contra su centro incitando así el propio movimiento de cadera contra el sensible miembro de la peliblanca.

Incapaz de resistir la necesidad de la que ambas eran presa, en un parpadeo las manos de Weiss comienzan a desvestir a la otra hasta dejarla completamente desnuda frente a sus ojos. Increíble que, a pesar de haber visto a Ruby con nada sobre ella en innumerables ocasiones, aun podía lograr ruborizarla la belleza que la líder del equipo RWBY, a la cual tenía la fortuna de llamar novia, había desarrollado a través de los años a su lado.

Ayudando a la peliblanca a sentarse, Ruby saca su blusa del pijama dejándole desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba. Mordiéndose el labio, la joven líder toma entre sus manos los ligeramente más pequeños pechos de Weiss para inclinarse a lamer lentamente alrededor de su pezón mordiéndolo suavemente. La pelinegra se divierte jugando con ambos provocando ligeros suspiros en Weiss. Dejando sus manos hacer su camino hasta el short de la peliblanca, con extremada lentitud toma por ambos extremos de los shorts de esta junto con su ropa interior, comenzando a bajarlos pero la entrecortada respiración de Weiss y sus manos sujetándola inmóvil por la muñeca en sus avances le hacen detenerse un instante.

"Está bien," Asegura en un susurro besando la barbilla de Weiss, "-estoy aquí y lo… _te_ deseo también." Corrige sonriendo suavemente ganándose un asentimiento por parte de su chica.

Soltando las muñecas de Ruby, Weiss cierra sus ojos al sentir como por fin la mitad baja de su cuerpo es golpeada por la brisa mañanera.

"Oh wow," dijo en un susurro Ruby, "-Weiss mírame," la llama suavemente, "Weiss?"

Al abrir los ojos, Weiss es recibida por la imagen de su novia tomando en su mano dominante su miembro comenzando a acariciarle, siéndole imposible ahogar un gemido placentero ante el contacto. Sin romper el contacto de orbes azules en plateados, Ruby se inclina tomando la punta del miembro en sus labios comenzando a adentrarlo en la misma para comenzar a succionar después de unos cuantos segundos mientras lo deslizaba de dentro hacia fuera de la húmeda y cálida cavidad.

Weiss gime aún más fuerte y colocando sus manos en el cabello de Ruby sosteniéndola en ese lugar.

"R-Ruby, pensé que nunca habías hecho esto antes..." Susurra Weiss preguntándose cómo su chica podía saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Pausando sus movimientos, Ruby sonríe al continuar acariciando al miembro de Weiss, "Sólo he estado contigo, fue Yang quien me dio algunos consejos cuando pensó que estaba saliendo con un tipo años atrás." Dice entre risas nasales, "Cuando sientas que vas a terminar, házmelo saber." Pide Ruby tomando nuevamente el miembro de la heredera en su boca resumiendo su felación.

Weiss echa hacia atrás su cabeza y suspirando ante la increíble sensación que Ruby le brindaba y aunque su chica siempre había sido muy buena con su lengua, no se esperaba a que a este grado. _'Suerte que estoy tumbada en la cama…'_ Esta sensación era totalmente distinta a cualquier cosa que Weiss había sentido antes.

"R-Ruby...v-voy a..." Weiss murmura en voz rasposa. Ruby detiene sus movimientos observando a su amante notando como el rostro de Weiss estaba enrojecido.

Le pelinegra sube por sobre el cuerpo de Weiss besando su vientre y estomago suavemente así como como sus pechos presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo al llegar a sus labios durante su ascenso. Las manos de Weiss rápidamente encuentran las caderas de Ruby apretando con ansiedad y ligera urgencia, comenzando a empujar suavemente contra ella haciéndola inhalar pesadamente.

La heredera reanuda el beso que había sido interrumpido, sorprendiendo a Ruby al tomarla por el trasero para girarse rápidamente sobre ella invirtiendo así los papeles al colocarse encima suyo besándole con pasión mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo.

"¿E-Estás lista, Ruby?" Pregunta Weiss susurrando contra sus labios entrecortadamente.

Ruby asiente lentamente, sonriendo pues mientras sea de Weiss desea todo de ella.

Weiss besa el cuello de Ruby susurrando, "No debería ser tan diferente de cuando usamos el strap, verdad?" Ríe suavemente observando como el rostro de Ruby se ruboriza al asentir sonriendo a su vez.

Ruby ríe asintiendo lentamente, "Te amo, ¿Sabias?" murmura besando la barbilla de Weiss subiendo hasta alcanzar sus labios.

"Y yo te amo a ti, Ruby." Responde Weiss, acariciando con una de sus manos suavemente el rostro de la chica.

"Algo me dice que esta vez será mejor que todas las que hemos usado el strap-on." Dice Ruby sonriendo, "-aquellas veces no fue tan, _intimo_ por muy bien que se sintiera, no deja de ser un falo falso."

Asintiendo, con los ojos entrecerrados, Weiss se dedicaba a besar suavemente de la base del cuello de Ruby hasta sus labios antes de murmurar,

"Puedo asegurarte es que esto será un poco diferente, después de todo, _esto_ es parte de mí." Weiss dice observando a Ruby pidiendo permiso para continuar a lo que esta asiente.

La peliblanca se ajusta sobre Ruby lentamente guiando a su miembro hasta la entrada de Ruby empujando lentamente haciendo que Ruby ahogara un ligero gruñido de incomodidad haciendo que Weiss detuviera sus avances a medio camino sin retirarse de dentro suyo.

"Oh Dust, ¿Estás bien Ruby?"

"Sí Weiss, puedes esperar un minuto?" Pregunta Ruby ajustándose al torrente de sensaciones, excelentes sensaciones; al tener a Weiss, _realmente a Weiss_ , dentro de ella.

En silencio, Weiss besaba en su espera a Ruby, sus labios, su cuello, susurrando palabras de aliento a su oído pacientemente.

"W-Weiss?" Pregunta Ruby al fin.

"¿Sí?"

"Puedes moverte ya," Susurra Ruby. Weiss sonríe besando a su novia en los labios mientras termina de adentrarse en ella e instantáneamente comienza a bombear lentamente dentro y fuera de Ruby haciéndola gemir de placer bajo sus movimientos.

Weiss comienza a acelerar sus movimientos dentro y fuera de Ruby presionando su rostro con mayor desesperación sobre el pecho de la pelinegra buscando profundizar sus movimientos dentro de su novia.

"OH DUST!" Weiss susurra incrédula enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de Ruby mientras se dejaba llevar por la cálida sensación otorgada por el centro de Ruby al envolver su miembro, estaba asombrada por todas las sensaciones que sentía recorrer su cuerpo.

"Weiss, más rápido." Ruby implora en un susurro entrecortado entrelazando sus piernas a la cintura de la chica evitando que esta se alejada de su lado.

Incrementando la velocidad de sus embestidas, Weiss presiona su rostro en el pecho de Ruby, enviando su miembro a más profundo dentro de esta.

"Ru-Ruby, voy a-a, ¡Oh Dust!" Dice entrecortadamente Weiss, comenzando a sentir su inminente clímax acercarse a una alarmante velocidad.

"No, no aún, un poco más... _OH WEISS SÍ!_ " Grita Ruby al llegar a su clímax arqueando su espalda y clavando sus uñas en la espalda baja de Weiss mientras los músculos de su sexo atrapaban dentro de ella el tenso y al límite miembro de Weiss enviándola a donde su propio clímax al sentirla llegar a la cima, derramándose dentro de Ruby al verse Weiss atrapada por las piernas que la encerraban sobre su novia.

Weiss colapsa agotada encima de Ruby después de que seguirla en su clímax, quedando totalmente agotada. Sin retirar su miembro de dentro de Ruby, siente como la pelinegra la envuelve entre sus brazos evitando que esta se alejara de ella.

"¿Weiss?"

"Mmm? Quiero decir, sí Ruby?" Se corrige Weiss suspirando agitada, luchando contra el fuerte impulso de quedarse dormida encima de Ruby.

 _'Oh joder, cansancio extremo después de tener sexo será otro efecto secundario del Dust raro ese? Nunca antes me sentí tan…bueno, satisfecha y necesitada de una siesta luego de terminar!'_

"Tú te sientes mucho mejor que el Strap," susurra Ruby con una pequeña risita haciendo que Weiss le acompañara en su buen ánimo riendo a su lado.

Weiss termina de reír para observar con devoción la silueta bajo ella, "Es bueno saberlo," susurra besando a Ruby antes de susurra, "Te amo Ruby Rose".

"Y yo te amo a ti, Weiss Schnee." Dice Ruby mientras se acurrucaba más cerca de Weiss acompañándola en su sueño sin importar que era aún la mañana del sábado.

….

 **Pasillo entre las habitaciones JNPR & RWBY**

Con una mano sujetando una caja, mientras la otra estaba en el aire a centímetros de golpear la puerta que leía "Equipo RWBY," Jaune Arc estaba boquiabierto ante los insinuantes, y explícitos, sonidos provenientes de dicha habitación.

"C-Creo que por unos días no me acercare a esta puerta." Se dijo a sí mismo sacudiendo la cabeza del torrente de imágenes explícitas de sus amigas tras dicha puerta.

"HEY JAUNE!" Dice alegremente una voz tras él, "¿Qué haces observando la habitación RWBY?" pregunta Nora Valkyrie.

"Oh, hey Nora!" Saluda sobresaltado el rubio, "N-Nada importante, solo que… me parece que están aun ocupadas Ruby y Weiss y venia devolverles esto," dice mostrando la caja de galletas aun sellada en sus manos, "Y no, Nora, antes de que lo digas. Estas galletas no son nuestras, son de Ruby." Explica a la frustrada y energética pelirroja.

"¿Por qué no?" Pregunta interesada.

"Porque, como puedes ver aquí," dice señalando una tarjeta pegada cerca del moño para abrir el contenedor, "-está la dedicación de Weiss para Ruby."

"Oh vamos," insiste la pelirroja, "-no se darán cuenta si tomamos solo una!" exclama esperanzada.

Pensándoselo un minuto, Jaune rápidamente sacude la cabeza olvidándose de la idea, "No, Nora eso no está bien." De nuevo, ese jodido puchero, "¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien se comiera un par de los hot-cakes que Ren cocina para ti cada mañana?"

Abriendo los ojos en sorpresa para transformar su rostro en uno de molestia, Nora rápidamente agrega, "Le rompería las piernas!"

"Lo imagine." Dice suspirando Jaune, "Vamos Nora, confío en que si dejo esto en nuestra nevera en la habitación le dirás a Pyrrha que no es posible comerlo y debemos regresarlo a Ruby cuando antes."

Asintiendo sonriente, Nora se cuelga del brazo de Jaune emprendiendo camino rumbo a su habitación, no sin antes escuchar claramente la estridente voz de Weiss Schnee resonar por el desértico pasillo sabatino: _'No de nuevo! Ruby! Esta cosa no se va y parece que está listo de nuevo!'_

 **::TBC::**

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado, espero me dejen saber su opinión en un Rvw!_

 ** _N/A:_**

 _Me disculpo si me excedí en la parte descriptiva de emociones/sensaciones. Lo hice de este modo porque se me hizo bastante idiota saltar del mínimo de 'He tenido un strap-on dentro de mí,' a '¡Sí! ¡Dame tu pene carnoso y termina dentro de mí!'_ _LOL!_


	5. Ch 4: Insaciables Pt I

**_N/A:_**

Aquí el siguiente capi!

Es largo, sexy time desde que inicia hasta que termina y con alguna que otra situación comica, espero que sea de su agrado.

:::::::

 **WARNING:**

 _Este capi contiene:_ _Sexy!Futa time entre Weiss y Ruby **MUY** DESCRIPTIVO._

* * *

 **"¡Ups! ¡Culpen al Dust!"**

 **Por:** Leyla zinD

 **Ch 4: INSACIABLE PT. I**

 **…**

Weiss seguía recostada bajo las cálidas mantas de su cama disfrutando de la tranquila y suave brisa que entraba por la ventana acariciando su cuerpo.

Removiéndose bajo la manta que le cubría, la peliblanca comienza a buscar a tientas la faltante fuente de calor que se suponía debía estar tras ella en esa cama, abrazándole por la espalda, _'Cama, la cual comparto con Ruby y-'_ alzando la cabeza de sobre la almohada, un flashazo con las memorias de la noche anterior llega a ella.

Besos, caricias en ocasiones suaves y en otras demandantes, pero lo más fuera de lo común radicaba en la manera en la que la pelinegra se había dejado hacer por la heredera Schnee. No una, no dos, sino en incontables ocasiones Weiss, y su nueva adhesión, habían estado dentro de Ruby alcanzando el éxtasis al unísono con la pelinegra más de las veces de las que la peliblanca pudiera recordar.

Sonrojándose, Weiss recuerda cada beso, cada caricia y la manera en la que Ruby le exigía y obligaba seductoramente a dejarse llevar y olvidar que _aquello_ que en ese momento complementaba su juego experimental – _un pene, uno muy real_ \- que les permitía disfrutar y divertirse de distintas maneras gracias a circunstancias fuera de sus manos.

 _'Weiss, esto-'_ recordaba susurrar a Ruby sujetando su miembro entre sus manos mientras le acariciaba sensualmente al susurrarle al oído, _'-es pasadero…no te gusta salir un poco de lo ordinario, disfrutar del momento a mí lado?'_

 _'E-En verdad pasó…pasó que yo…'_ se susurraba a si misma Weiss girándose en su lugar, aún bajo las mantas, la peliblanca se sienta en su lugar abrazando contra sus pechos la manta roja buscando cubrir su modestia un poco, _'R-Ruby, donde esta Ruby?'_ Se pregunta en silencio, evitando bajar la mirada donde su cintura pues podía sentir la nueva adhesión a su cuerpo se rozaba contra las sabanas a su alrededor.

Suspirando pesadamente al sacudir su cabeza, observa a su derecha el reloj que marcaba poco antes de las diez por la mañana.

 _'Joder…es la primera vez en AÑOS que despierto pasado de las ocho…'_ bajando la mirada junto a la sabana que cubría sus pechos nota como esta se posiciona extrañamente en el apéndice agregado en su entrepierna, _'Ugh, esto sigue aquí.'_ Se queja por lo bajo suspirando al notar el estado matutino de dicho apéndice, _'No volveré a burlarme cuando escuche a los chicos hablar de las erecciones matutinas…al parecer son reales!'_

El sonido de la corriente de agua, la regadera del baño llama su atención haciéndole sonreír olvidándose momentáneamente del sentimiento incomodo, tanto en mente como en la entrepierna.

Tomando del cajón a su lado un par de shorts negros cortos y la blusa previamente olvidada de su chica, rápidamente se enfunda en estos yendo directa al área de baño.

"Ugh, mejor lavarme los dientes antes de saludar a Ruby," murmura en su andar la peliblanca mientras abre la puerta del lugar directa al lavabo.

Sin cerrar tras ella la puerta, Weiss sonríe al observar el contorno de la silueta de su chica ducharse tras la puerta de la bañera. En silencio continua su ritual matutino al lavarse el rostro y los dientes hasta depositar en su lugar nuevamente los utensilios usados. Es entonces que escucha el correr del agua detenerse y la puerta de la bañera abrirse súbitamente.

…

Deteniéndose a tomar la toalla de su lugar, Ruby Rose alza la vista desde el marco de la puerta de la bañera sonriendo al notar la expresión sorpresiva de Weiss al notarla salir del húmeda área en búsqueda del harapo que ayudaría a secar las gotas que aun recorrían rumbo al sur por su piel.

"B-Buen día," dijo con voz entrecortada Weiss sin dejar de comerse con los ojos desvergonzadamente la silueta de su chica, "R-Ruby."

 _'¡Oh Dust…ese cabello húmedo y despeinado, piel aun empapada de agua…Ruby trata de matarme! ¡No soy de hierro! Aunque…alguna parte de mí se sienta dura cual metal…ugh! Yang sí que me felicitaría por ese último chiste…'_

"Er…Weiss?" Pregunta interesada Ruby tratando de reprimir una sonrisa satisfecha al notar los ojos azules de su chica recorrerle hambrientamente y fruncir ligeramente el entrecejo al notar que la pelirroja sujetaba contra su pecho una toalla negra cubriéndose los pechos.

Dando un par de pasos hasta donde estaba Weiss, Ruby se envuelve ligeramente en la toalla. Observando la reacción sobresaltada de la peliblanca, la joven líder acaricia la mejilla de su chica besándole en esta justo antes de abrazarse a Weiss por el cuello. Ante la presencia del cálido cuerpo contra ella, la heredera Schnee se sujeta a Ruby, con manos temblorosas, por la cintura mientras suelta un ligero suspiro al sentir a la joven besar su cuello no muy inocentemente.

"Dust, R-Ruby-"

Weiss se sentía arder nuevamente. Pero si tenía alguna duda de las intenciones de joven líder, estas son despejadas al sentir la suave y tibia mano de Ruby acariciar por sobre su short su nuevo pero al mismo tiempo tan familiar miembro en necesidad de atención.

Besos suaves por su cuello, una mano firme yendo de su espalda hasta enredarse en su cabello y tirar de este mientras Ruby dejaba ligeras mordidas sobre sus descubiertos hombros. Nuevamente su mente dejaba de funcionar y pensar en lo que estaba bien de lo que estaba mal pasando a simplemente dejarse derretir, literalmente, en las poco inocentes caricias de las cuales era 'victima'.

 _'No, no…debo contenerme. Lo de ayer, anoche, fue…oh Dust, porque me provocas así Ruby Rose!?'_

Sonriendo de medio lado, Ruby comienza a rozar su cuerpo contra el de su tan voluntaria víctima. La sonrisa satisfecha de la más joven podía sentirse curvar en sus labios al deslizarles sobre el valle de los pequeños pero atractivos pechos de Weiss. La antes nombrada comenzaba a perder el poco autocontrol que su orgullo Schnee le permitía mantener en ese _tenso_ momento.

 _'No estoy segura de si ella- yo quiero…Ugh, a quien engaño?'_ Se regañaba mentalmente ante el titubeo nervioso que la invadía, _'P-Pero si Ruby solo juega…ella no-OH DUST!'_ Las manos de Weiss se aferraban con fuerza a la cadera de su chica al sentirla frotar su cadera contra a suya con el _obvio_ propósito de provocarla más allá de las palabras.

Sintiendo el rápido efecto 'creciente' en la entrepierna de su chica ante el erótico movimiento realizado en la peliblanca Ruby es incapaz de dejar salir una risita antes de preguntar con fingido tono inocente, "¿Quieres que pare?"

 _'Oh que se jodan todos! Ruby es mi chica, me ha aceptado con es-esto y tiene razón! Mientras este aquí démosle un grato uso!'_

La heredera Schnee se golpea mentalmente la cabeza con su mano en un arrebato de impulsividad mandando todo al diablo para dejarse llevar por lo que en ese momento su cuerpo, y Ruby, le piden.

"Eh, ¿Weiss, me detengo, eso quieres?"

Rodando los ojos exasperada, Weiss aleja una de sus manos de sobre la cadera de Ruby para besarle fieramente en los labios mientras con su mano libre toma la dominante de su chica hasta llevarla donde su entrepierna. Sonriendo divertida ante el suspiro ansioso que la joven líder dejó escapar al sentir la rigidez de la que era presa, la peliblanca comienza a acariciar por sobre la tela del momentáneamente incomodo shorts negro utilizando la mano de Ruby.

"Sabes bien que no," murmura Weiss al girarse y comenzar a empujar a Ruby contra el lavabo del baño, posicionándose entre sus piernas y retirando la toalla que poco ayudaba a cubrir el cuerpo de la más joven, "-es que no es suficiente prueba de lo que en realidad _quiero?_ Lo que sé que _tú_ también quieres?"

Riendo mientras sentía las manos ansiosas de Weiss recorriendo descaradamente su trasero y parte baja de la espalda, apretando su agarre en la parte trasera de sus muslos, Ruby se muerde el labio al abrazarse por el cuello a su chica susurrando suavemente a su oído, "¿Aquí? ¿En el baño?"

" _Lavabo_ ," corrige Weiss alejando momentáneamente del área de pulso de Ruby sus labios para sujetarla por la parte trasera de los muslos para sí montarla sobre el mueble tras ella, "-alguna objeción?" pregunta conectando ojos gris con azul al abrirse paso entre sus piernas al colocar sus manos en las rodillas de Ruby al apartarles y centrarse directo contra el centro desnudo de la joven.

"N-No, ningu-una," murmura Ruby echando la cabeza atrás al sentir el aun cubierto miembro de Weiss rozarse contra su necesitado centro, "- _Oh_ _Weiss_ ," suspira entre dientes al sentir a la peliblanca succionar con fuerza en su área de pulso, tan fuerte como para marcarle.

Mientras, con una de sus manos Weiss retira de sí misma el restrictivo short que llevaba aliviando así la presión en su región sur. Suspirando aliviada al sentirse libre de la presión ejercida por el short, la peliblanca comienza a frotar entre su mano dominante su miembro sin dejar de besar con desesperación a Ruby cuando esta arañaba ligeramente su espalda a causa de la ansiedad y el deseo prolongado en espera por Weiss.

Haciendo acopio de toda la fortaleza en ella, Weiss recarga su frente contra la de Ruby mirándole a los ojos una vez más, "¿S-Segura que esto es lo que- _DUST_ , _RUBY_!" pero la pregunta muere en su garganta al sentir el cálido, y húmedo, centro de la pelinegra rozarse contra su rigidez.

"¿Eso responde a su pregunta, señorita Schnee?" pregunta retóricamente Ruby mordiéndose el labio seductoramente mientras se sujetaba a Weiss por el cuello oscilando su cadera a milímetros del ansioso miembro de esta.

Sonriendo de medio lado, Weiss lanza toda duda por la borda y, sin perder un segundo más, toma con una mano por la cadera a Ruby al acercar sus caderas alineándose a su entrada mientras la besaba con intensidad y deseo incrementado dados los ligeros bufidos y sonidos placenteros que la joven líder dejaba escapar muy a su pesar.

"¡Weiss!" Ruby susurra contra los labios de la peliblanca al sentir su centro ser completamente invadido por su chica.

Apoyando su frente contra el cuello de Ruby, Weiss trata de contener su inminente orgasmo ante la cálida, húmeda y deliciosa sensación que su chica ofrecía, _'-DUST! Esto se siente increíble…'_

Sintiendo uñas clavarse en lo alto de su espalda y ser apretada contra el cuerpo de Ruby, así como el intenso y sonoro gemido que la joven fue incapaz de acallar ante el sorpresivo movimiento de Weiss, fue lo que esta necesita para sonreír confiada en sus acciones y comenzar a moverse en su chica haciéndola comenzar a respirar pesadamente con cada suave y lento empuje dentro de ella.

Al estar apoyando la frente sobre el esternón de Ruby, Weiss es capaz de escuchar y sentir en cercanía el latir del acelerado corazón de su joven líder. Una vez que el ritmo de su erótico baile es establecido, Weiss mueve ambas manos acariciando con firmeza los muslos de su chica, subiendo por su cadera arañando ligeramente en su camino haciendo que Ruby tome una bocanada de aire desesperadamente ante el intenso torrente de sensaciones que se llevaba a cabo fuera y _dentro_ de ella.

Alzando la mirada ligeramente, la heredera Schnee nota como las mejillas de Ruby se han vuelto rojizas, como su cuerpo se siente ligeramente húmedo bajo sus toques, pero su mirada es capturada por los pechos de su chica. De arriba abajo, de un lado al otro, ojos azules siguen el movimiento de los pechos de Ruby al ser obligados a balancearse dada la fuerza de las embestidas de las que era víctima –voluntaria e incitadora- en ese momento la pelinegra.

Soltando nuevamente un gruñido placentero, Ruby mueve su cadera contra Weiss buscando profundizar –si eso es posible, aún más el contacto con el miembro dentro de sí, pero su plan de enviar al límite a la peliblanca se ve nublado al sentir sus pechos ser acariciados por fríos dedos desde la punta de los mismos hasta la base para después ser bañados en húmedos besos así como atendidos por la suave lengua de su chica uno a la vez.

"W-Weiss…" llamaba Ruby entrecortadamente.

Todo comenzaba a ser demasiado, la pelinegra se sentía **sobrecogida** *, abrumada ante las intensas sensaciones que la manera tan brutal en que Weiss la tomaba ese domingo por la mañana generaba en ella.

"R-Ruby, yo-" murmuraba Weiss de la misma forma, respirando con dificultad sin disminuir el ritmo y velocidad de sus empujes dentro de la pelinegra, "-n-no sé si pueda, uhm,-" jadeaba al tratar de controlar la urgencia de terminar justo en ese segundo y justo en ese lugar.

Entendiendo lo que Weiss fue incapaz de formular al murmurar contra su cuello, Ruby asiente abrazándose con ambas manos por la espalda a su chica.

"S-Solo un poco m-más-" dice la pelinegra entre rápidos movimientos de cadera antes de ser sorprendida por la intensa y repentina sensación de su propio orgasmo.

"Ruby! S-Será mejor que salga…antes de… _DUST!"_ murmuraba entrecortadamente la peliblanca al sentir los demandantes y más rápidos movimientos de cadera de la pelinegra.

Negando con la cabeza fervientemente, Ruby atrae hacia ella a Weiss con sus brazos al clavar sus uñas en su espalda alta, y con sus piernas al rodearla completamente por la cintura con estas al sentir vibrar dentro de ella violentamente el demandante miembro.

"¡WEISS!" Deja escapar al final Ruby en voz ahogada al dejar que su cabeza golpeara ligeramente contra la pared tras ella mientras su rostro era una pintura perfecta del placer que recorría su cuerpo en ese instante al alcanzar el orgasmo.

La peliblanca ajusta su agarre sobre los muslos de Ruby tratando de alejarse de ella antes de llegar a su propio éxtasis, buscando evitar que ocurriera como la noche anterior al alcanzar el clímax juntas y dentro de esta. No sabía o entendía porque, pero por alguna razón, algo en la parte trasera de su cabeza le aconsejaba que sería mejor no terminar dentro de Ruby nuevamente.

Weiss tiene que ahogar un sonido en su garganta al sentir las paredes internas de Ruby contraerse violentamente alrededor de su miembro buscando obtener todo de ella una vez más, invitándole descaradamente a acompañarle en su orgasmo.

 _'Dust, Ruby, debo moverme fuera antes de ter-'_

Pero para su suerte, la pelinegra atrapa a Weiss contra de sí misma entre sus piernas inhabilitándola para retirarse a tiempo de ella buscando así sentir el momento en que la peliblanca alcanzara su propio clímax.

Incapaz de permanecer ajena a la gloriosa sensación que su miembro experimenta al sentir a su chica llegar a la cima gracias a ella y sus _vagos_ esfuerzos al utilizar un 'equipo' poco convencional para una chica, Weiss es arrastrada por la fuerza del orgasmo de la pelinegra a terminar junto con ella, una vez más y por… incontable ocasión en ese par de días dentro de Ruby.

Justo al ocurrir, Weiss alza su rostro hasta atrapar los labios de Ruby en los suyos al momento en que sentía como, literalmente, llenaba el centro de su chica con la prueba física de su propio clímax mientras devoraba sus labios al ritmo del ardiente momento que experimentaba dentro de Ruby.

:::::::

Respirando con dificultad, Weiss y Ruby sonríen dentro del intenso beso que compartían y es esta última quien comienza a reír divertida ante la agitada y elaborada respiración de la peliblanca disfrutando el agitado instante post-clímax.

"¿Estas bien, cielo?" Pregunta la pelinegra al sentir el miembro de Weiss comenzar a regresar a su tamaño 'de bolsillo' –aunque en realidad solo se desinflama ligeramente sin volver del todo a su estado en reposo, la peliblanca continuaba besando con delicadeza su cuello y hombros sin dejar de acariciar posesivamente sus caderas y trasero negando con la cabeza ligeramente.

"E-Es solo que-" murmura Weiss contra los labios de Ruby.

Buscando sus ojos, la pelinegra acaricia con ambas manos el rostro de su chica sonriéndole ligeramente después de besar su frente suavemente.

"Weiss, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea," Al notar el rubor en las mejillas de Weiss, Ruby arquea una ceja sonriendo al mover sus caderas, "-Oh, _Oh,_ " ríe al entender a qué se refería, "-quieres que volvamos a-"

Sonriendo al negar nuevamente, la peliblanca suspira suavemente besando los labios de Ruby al ascender por el cuello y barbilla de esta.

"¿Tal vez después del desayuno?" Ofrece retirándose con cuidado del centro de la pelinegra apoyando sus manos en las caderas de estas acariciándole en movimientos suaves y circulares buscando calmar su propia respiración.

Una vez que su cerebro fue capaz de hilar dos acciones a la vez, Weiss besa nuevamente a Ruby antes de agacharse y tomar las ropas que esta última había dejado listas para vestir luego de su ducha matutina.

Asintiendo sonriente, Ruby comienza a vestirse observando el semblante serio de Weiss mientras observaba su cuerpo al desnudo frente al espejo. Frunciendo el entrecejo, la peliblanca suspira pesadamente antes de volverse a Ruby.

"¿Creo que…R-Ruby?" le llama titubeante mirándola a los ojos, "-me acompañas mañana donde la enfermera?" pregunta Weiss tomando un par de toallas y colocándoles cerca de la regadera.

Sorprendida, la pelinegra sonríe asintiendo.

"Por supuesto que sí, Weiss." Acentuando lo dicho, besa suavemente a su chica antes de alejarse ligeramente de esta, "Ahora, ve a ducharte y no tardes, te esperaré en la habitación, debo revisar mi scroll y quizá hacer unas llamadas." Al ver a su chica arquear una ceja, Ruby ríe divertida antes de explicarse, "¿Yang y Blake?" Weiss únicamente la observa sin entender, "Que se supone deben volver hoy y-" mordiéndose el labio suavemente se acerca a besar por última vez a la peliblanca antes de continuar, "-quiero saber si puedo hacer planes para el uso de la habitación esta noche o deb-"

"RUBY!" Le regaña Weiss, ojos azules abiertos en sorpresa así como su rostro ante lo insinuado por la joven, "¿Es en serio? ¿En la n-noche de nue-?"

"Ducha. Ya." Puntualiza Ruby con un beso cada palabra sonriendo antes de salir del lugar dejando a una muy consternada, y ansiosa, Weiss Schnee tras ella.

…

Dejando a Weiss a su ducha, escuchando el tranquilizador sonido del agua de la regadera fluir, Ruby rápidamente observa la habitación sonriendo de medio lado al notar el desorden de la misma.

Ropas lanzadas desordenadamente a lo ancho de la alfombra del lugar, almohadas fuera de la cama, sabanas tiradas fuera de su lugar…lo único que parecía estar en la cama era el edredón con el que se cubrieron al dormir después de la cuarta ocasión en que….las mejillas de Ruby se sonrojan furiosamente ante el recuerdo de la cantidad de veces en que Weiss había sido capaz de seguir su ritmo.

"Se supone, según lo que me han dicho Yang y Blake," murmuraba para sí misma mientras buscaba entre el desorden su Scroll, "-que los chicos después de quedar satisfechos al grado de Weiss, solo quieren dormir y descansar y…" suspira divertida y sonriente al encontrar su Scroll y ver tres mensajes nuevos sin leer en este, "-aunque nuevamente, Weiss no es un chico y su nuevo 'equipo' es a causa de un Dust raro y-"

El monologo de Ruby se corta inmediato al teclear sobre un mensaje sin poder leerlo ya que tras ella la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe.

"¡Hey Rubes!" Saluda energéticamente Yang lanzando despreocupadamente la mochila que cargaba. Estaba por decir algo más cuando ojos violeta se abren en asombro ante el estado de su habitación.

Blake, tras la rubia, cierra la puerta suavemente antes de hacerse escuchar, " _Oh,_ _Wow_ ," se burla entre risas, "Noche…y mañana agitada veo." Dice con voz suave y una mirada burlona la faunus.

Yang, pálida observando directamente a su hermana menor, movía sus ojos de un lado a otro en el lugar murmurando entre dientes tratando de tranquilizarse pues sus ojos comenzaban a volverse rojos.

"Blake," suspira incomoda Yang, "-haz favor de no insinuar que mi hermana menor ha-"

" _Hermana menor_ que-" corregía Ruby lanzando dentro de un cesto las ropas que había terminado de levantar del suelo, "-tiene veintiún años," decía Ruby divertida.

En silencio, Blake hacia su camino donde la cama que compartía con Yang cuando un aroma casi nulo golpea su sentidos. Deteniéndose en seco, observa con curiosidad a sus alrededores tratando de encontrar la fuente de dicho aroma. Frunciendo los ojos ante el extrañamente familiar aroma, Blake llega a un paso de la cama del duo blanqui-rojo, lugar donde parecía concentrarse aquel aroma. Sobresaltada, los pensamientos de Blake se evaporan al escuchar a Yang reñir a su hermana menor.

"-y no es como que mi relación con Weiss es de solo besos suaves y tomada de la mano cuando estamos a solas Yang y-"

"RUBES!" Grita molesta Yang ante lo insinuado, "S-Solo…guarda-GUARDEN silencio ambas y déjenme seguir creyendo." Pide masajeando sus sienes en gesto cansado.

"Como quieras cariño," sonríe Blake besando la mejilla de su chica antes de entrar bajo las mantas de su cama, "-además," dice entre bostezos, "-deberías estar feliz de que Ruby esta con una chica."

"Cierto." Murmura de mala gana la rubia haciendo su camino hasta tomar su lugar tras la faunus.

En cuestión de un par de segundos, al apenas cerrar sus ojos, tanto Blake como Yang se encontraban sumidas en las profundidades del mundo de los sueños.

"Eh… ¿Qué insinúas Blak-?" pregunta en voz baja la joven líder, "Ugh," suelta exasperada al ver a ambas chicas dormidas pesadamente, "-supongo que ese concierto las dejo agotadas."

"Eso o pasaron la mañana y madrugada haciendo exactamente lo mismo que nosotras," agrega divertida desde el marco de la puerta Weiss completamente vestida, lista para iniciar el día, "-no sé si ya viste la hora," susurra besando la mejilla de la pelinegra, "-pero es pasado de medio día."

Abriendo los ojos en sorpresa Ruby le toma de la mano antes de gritar asustada, "¡Weiss! ¡El desayuno casi acaba, sujétate fuerte!" cuando la joven pelinegra abraza a la peliblanca convocando su súper velocidad rumbo al comedor.

"¡RUBY ROSE! ¡BAJAME EN ESTE PRECISO INTAA-!"

…

Horas más tarde, a punto de sonar la última campana anunciando el fin del día, Blake y Yang se encontraban en la biblioteca estudiando los últimos detalles de la misión en la que se embarcarían la mañana del Lunes, después de descansar apropiadamente, cuando la rubia llama a la faunus.

"Hey, Blake," ojos ámbar dejan su atención del libro para enfocarse en la rubia, "-que fue eso último que dijiste en la habitación esta mañana?" la faunus arquea una ceja en silencio sin comprender, "-eso de que debía estar feliz de que Ruby al menos sale con una chica."

Riendo por lo bajo, Blake se pone de pie invitando a su chica a seguirle en su camino hasta la habitación que compartían con el otro par.

"Me refería," explica suavemente al andar por los pasillos del lugar tomada de la mano de la rubia, "-a que ambas sabemos que un tipo es algo rudo y en ocasiones rudo en la cama y Weiss no es-"

"Ugh, Blake-" suelta su mano la rubia para sujetar su frente incomoda ante lo dicho, "-en serio vas a mencionar la vida sexual de mi hermana con _Weiss Schnee_?"

Riendo nuevamente, divertida que un tema en el que la rubia era completamente desinhibida si se trataba de su vida propia, fuera al mismo tiempo tan incomodada al siquiera contemplar la posibilidad de que Ruby tuviera algo de acción.

"Me cuesta trabajo creer que Ruby puede ir más allá de simplemente ser una linda y tierna pasiva con Weiss." Murmura incomoda la rubia guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón corto.

"A diferencia de su hermana..." Murmura sonriendo Blake, ganándose una risita por parte de la rubia.

Llegando al pasillo en el cual se encontraba su habitación, son saludados por una energética y a apresurada Nora Valkyrie.

"Hey Bumblebee!"

"Nora," Saluda sonriendo suavemente Blake. Al notar a la energética chica tratar de esconderse tras la alta silueta de Yang, la faunus no puede evitar preguntar, "Ehm, ¿Esta todo bien?"

Nora parecía estar huyendo de alguién, pues continuaba observando por su hombro con nervisismo.

"¿Qué pasa Nora, que te traes?" Yang pregunta riendo ante la infantil actitud de la chica.

Los ojos de Nora se iluminan brillantes al escuchar pasos tras ella, "¡Xiao Long!" demanda obteniendo toda la atención de la rubia, "-necesito cobrar ese favor que me debes!"

"Oh Dust, aquí vamos." Murmura Blake sujetándose el puente de la nariz.

"Ehm…" Yang observa nerviosamente a la chica antes de acceder, "Dispara Nora, ¿Que necesitas? Es tuyo."

Tomando de entre sus bolsillos, Nora invade el espacio de la rubia y para desagrado de la faunus, la pelirroja –sin pena ni gloria, mete entre los pechos de Yang una pequeña bolsita de plástico ganándose un _¡Eep!_ Por parte de la sobresaltada rubia.

"Si Renny o Jaune preguntan, ustedes nunca me vieron, ¡Está claro!" Dice entre dientes amenazante, haciendo que la rubia y la faunus asintieran, "Y este," palmea el pecho de Yang señalando la bolsita entre estos, "-es polvo para hornear según escuché a los chicos. Uno muy caro y elegante y-" al seguir masajeando sobre los pechos de la rubia, aleja sus manos súbitamente al escuchar el gruñido posesivo de Blake a su lado, "Es suyo ahora, disfrútenlo!"

"¡NORA!" Se escuchan pasos y voces masculinas llamar a la pelirroja al final del pasillo, "¡VEN AQUÍ!"

Nora sonríe divertida ante su travesura antes de salir corriendo alegremente en dirección opuesta.

Sin poder preguntar de qué iba toda la situación, Blake y Yang dan un par de pasos antes de ser casi golpeadas en su camino por Jaune y Ren, un ligero ' _Lo siento_ ' es lo único que el rubio susurra al seguir su camino tras la ausente pelirroja

Sonrojada, Yang toma de entre su busto la bolsita de plástico que Nora colocó entre sus pechos para darséla a la faunus; quién molesta observa dicha bolsa guardandola en su bolsillo para después pasar su scroll por la ranura de la puerta de la habitación del equipo RWBY.

"Blakey, creo que no debería pero siento la necesidad de disculparme por las acciones de Nor-"

Las palabras de Yang mueren en sus labios al observar a Blake a su lado cerrar la puerta suavemente.

El rostro de la faunus estaba fuertemente sonrojado, boca abierta y respiración pesada alertan a la rubia, quién observaba con curiosidad a su chica ante el torrente de obvias emociones 'non sanas' del que era presa su rostro. Viendo que la vista de Blake estaba enfocada en algo al otro lado de su habitación, en un segundo Yang se vuelve a observar dónde el culpable, o más bien dicho las culpables, del súbito sonrojo ansioso de Blake.

Al observar directamente donde su chica, Yang esta tentada a extraerse de las cuencas de sus globos oculares ante la escema frente a ellas.

Ahí, sobre la cama compartida por el dúo rojo y blanco, se encuentra atada de las manos y amordazada, privada de la vista, Ruby Rose respirando con dificultad y muestras de arañazos y mordidas en lo visible de su espalda alta colocada en cuatro mientras tras ella descansaba sobre su espalda y entre sus piernas una muy agitada y sonrojada Weiss Schnee aun moviéndose detrás de Ruby ligeramente empujado sus cadera s contra ésta. Con el rostro igualmente sonrojado, una expresión de placer total usando lo que parecía ser un _Strap-on_ atado a su entrepierna y cadera, empujandole ligeramenhe dentro de la hermana menor de la rubia.

El sonido de un golpe sordo a su lado sobresalta a Blake haciéndola apartar, muy a su pesar, la vista de la ardiente escena frente a ella.

"¡Yang!"

Sobresaltadas al ser atrapadas, Weiss se retira sin avisar de dentro de Ruby -ganandose un quejido ahogado, para alcanzar la cobija a su lado echándola sobre de sí en busca de continuar guardando el secreto de la nueva adhesión a su cuerpo.

 _'Dust, menos mal que ya entraron cuando me disponía a volver a...er,, de lo contrario habrían visto como yo...dentro de Ruby y, ugh porque esto sigie tsn firme?!'_

"¡Weiss!" Llama molesta desde el suelo al lado de Yang la faunus sacando a la peliblanca de su ensimismado, "-porque no nos avisaron que estaban _ocupadas!_ "

 _'¡Porque estaba muy ocupada haciéndo a Ruby!'_

"Erm…" murmura Ruby buscando y colocándose torpemente la blusa y pantalón de su pijama, "¿Ups?" responde nerviosamente la joven líder notando como Weiss cubría su modestia con la cobija mientras rodaba los ojos divertida ante su vana respuesta.

 **::TBC::**

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado, y ojalá me dejen saber su opinión en un Rvw! ya que la falta de rwvs me da pereza actualizar._

 _ **N/A:**  
_ _Sí eres Mexicano, sabrás que es un chiste GRACIOSÍSIMO decir_ ** _ sobrecogida _**_cuando se está en la situación de Ruby en el lavabo._


	6. Ch 5: Espera

**_o.O_**

 ** _Oh wow...que es eso?_**

 ** _SÍ! ES un nuevo capi del Leyla zinD's Futa!Verse._**

 ** _::::_**

 **WARNING:**

 _Sexy!Futa time entre Weiss y Ruby al final del capi, antes un poco de trama._

 ** _::::::_**

 ** _N/A:_**

Pues como recibí varios y rapidisímos rvws, una promesa es una promesa y aquí esta este capítulo degenerado en demasía dedicado a todos ustedes mis amados lectores! Adoro saber que a alguién más se divierte con mi pervertido sentido del humor xD

* * *

 **"¡Ups!** **¡Culpen al Dust!"**

 **Por:** Leyla zinD

 **Ch5;** **LA ESPERA**

 **Habitación RWBY**

Después que Blake logra calmar a Yang, una vez que regreso del impacto –emocional y físico, al encontrar a Weiss y Ruby con las manos en la masa, ambos pares de chicas acuerdan no mencionar el altercado aunque Yang se podía escuchar murmurando de vez en vez cuando mientras en silencio empacaba lo necesario para su última misión en fuera de Beacon.

"Tienes todo?" Pregunta Blake cerrando el zipper de su maleta compacta.

Gruñendo por lo bajo Yang murmura positivamente. Aun con el entrecejo fruncido, se mete bajo las mantas de la cama que comparte con Blake sin mirar a nadie y sin decir una palabra se vuelve dándole la espalda al otro par de chicas.

Ruby, completamente inconsciente a ante la actitud de su hermana mayor tranquilamente terminaba de leer un capítulo del libro de su clase de liderazgo. Exhalando pesadamente Weiss sacude la cabeza tomando su lugar en la cama junto a Ruby, una vez que esta última cierra su libro, se dispone a dormir junto a su chica.

…

Por la mañana, justo antes de despedirse, Weiss llama a Yang mientras esperaban el transporte que Ruby y Blake acomedidamente fueron a buscar juntas dejándoles a solas en el helipuerto tras de la academia.

"Ehm, Yang?" Comienza nerviosamente, rascándose la nuca la peliblanca, "-C-Creo que esto les será de mucha ayuda," estira la mano entregándole una caja rectangular. Una ceja rubia se alza en silencio ante el gesto, "-Blake y tu-"

"Lo juro Weiss," dice con un destello rojizo en los ojos Yang pinchándose el puente de la nariz, "-si es el mismo modelo de _Strap-on_ con el que noche hacías gritar a mi hermana te voy a-"

"QUE! CLARO QUE NO!" Grita sobresaltada la peliblanca dando un saltito lejos de la rubia, "PORQUE CARAJOS HARÍA ESO?"

 _'Nota mental: Por lo menos Yang no vio que lo que estaba **dentro** de Ruby…mejor así.'_

Sobándose la frente, Yang sonríe más tranquila, "No lo sé, molestarme o que se yo."

Cruzándose de brazos, Weiss refunfuña, "Bien, eso lo entiendo pero…no. No, esto no es nada de eso," señala abriendo la caja en cuestión, "-esto es un kit de Dust probado y seguro, ayudara a restaurar el Aura-" señala los pequeños frasquitos transparentes llenos con Dust pulverizado color amarillo, "-y estos," apunta a otros en color rojo claro, "-estos son excelentes ayudando a cauterizar heridas, nos salvó de posibles infecciones la última vez a Ruby y a mí en nuestra misión."

Sorprendida, Yang sonríe de medio lado asintiendo, "Entendido."

Weiss sonríe suavemente al señalar, "Oh, aquí abajo," apunta la parte baja de la caja, "-encontrarás repuestos, la bolsita negra tie-"

"XIAO LONG!" La voz de Blake llama desde el helicóptero que se bajaba a su nivel, Ruby salta de este haciendo su camino hasta su hermana abrazándole al despedirse de ella, "-HAZ FAVOR DE SUBIR O NOS IREMOS SIN TI!"

Alzando una ceja ante la amenaza, Yang desordena el cabello de Ruby al terminar su abrazo, saludando con un gesto de mano se despide de Weiss andando lo más lentamente posible hasta su destino, _'Una tortuga iría más rápido que ella.'_

Igualando la sonrisa malévola de la rubia, Blake agrega haciéndose escuchar por sobre el ruido de las hélices.

"En serio deseas quedarte en tierra con tu hermana y su NOVIA?" La burlona voz de Blake es silenciada por una mano sobre sus labios al haber llegado Yang hasta ella en cuestión de segundos, casi igualando la velocidad de Ruby.

Despidiéndose, Ruby y Weiss sacuden sus manos en el aire viendo como el helicóptero comenzaba a elevarse lentamente del suelo.

Weiss abre los ojos recordando no haber terminado de explicarse a Yang, "-YANG! BOLSA NEGRA, CONTIENE REPUESTO DE POLVO ROJO!" Resume lo mejor que puede gritando al helicóptero que tomaba altura impidiéndole ser escuchada por la rubia.

…

 **El Helicóptero**

Ocupando sus lugares, Blake alza una ceja en dirección a la rubia, "Te has arreglado con Weiss?" Pregunta besando la mejilla de Yang cuando esta toma asiento a su lado.

Encogiéndose de hombros, la rubia sonríe entregando a Blake la cajita, "Supongo, no es como que ellas jamás hubieran interrumpido un momento así entre nosotras…solo que es raro pensar en Ruby de esa forma." Suspira abriendo el compartimiento de los repuestos, "Blake, no crees que estas cositas," toma en la mano una pequeña bolsita negra sellada, "-se parecen mucho a la que Nora nos dio anoche? Oh, por cierto son Dust para restaurar aura y cauterizar heridas." Señala respectivamente a los Dust de colores amarillo y rojo enfrascados.

Alzando la ceja, Blake asiente. Buscando en el bolsillo de su abrigo, saca de este la mencionada bolsita de Dust que Nora había dejado entre los pechos de Yang la noche anterior.

"Será mejor colocarla con los demás," ofrece Blake al abrir la bolsita en sus manos vertiéndola dentro de un contenedor vacío, cerrándolo adecuadamente, "Listo." Sonríe regresándole a Yang el kit de emergencias para colocarlo dentro de la bolsa de viaje a sus pies.

Ese era el último viaje y ejercicio en campo que realizarían en pareja antes de concluir sus estudios en Beacon, un mes después de concluir la misión serian oficialmente profesionales Grimm Huntress.

Poco sabían Blake y Yang que su misión terminaría trayendo diferentes consecuencias a las que esperaban obtener.

...

 **La enfermería**

Al final de clases, Weiss y Ruby hacen su camino hasta la enfermería. Al tocar en la puerta del lugar, la peliblanca comienza juguetear con sus dedos con nerviosismo.

Ruby nota el semblante intranquilo de su chica y aprieta su agarre en la mano de esta, "Hey," llama suavemente, ojos azules la observan con temor los orbes grises de la pelinegra, "-todo bien Weiss?"

"Que pasa si no…si esto," exhala frustrada Weiss, "R-Ruby y si no pueden arreglarme?" pregunta sin tratar de ocultar el miedo en su voz.

Abriendo los ojos en sorpresa Ruby besa la frente de la chica y le abraza por la cintura buscando tranquilizarla, funcionando casi inmediatamente. Weiss se relaja entre los brazos de Ruby al sentir el calor de esta envolverle.

"Entonces tendrás que acostumbrarte a orinar de pie." Dice sonriente al encogerse de hombros haciendo que la peliblanca abriera y cerrara la boca en sorpresa, "Que? Pensabas que te dejaría de querer o algo por tener 'algo' de más entre las piernas?" Ante el sonrojo en el rostro de su chica agrega, "Dust Weiss, para alguien tan inteligente a veces me sorprende lo boba que puedes llegar a ser."

"HEY! Eso no-"

"Es cierto!" Responde sonriendo Ruby, Weiss estaba por comenzar a discutir cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abre dejando ver a un atractivo y alto joven con ropas de enfermero.

"Puedo ayudarles?" Pregunta el enfermero, sonriendo en dirección a Ruby.

Weiss frunce el entrecejo al ver que el atractivo rubio estira la mano educadamente a su chica, quien responde al saludo de manera educada sonriendo dulcemente.

"Estoy temporalmente siguiendo los casos de la Dra. Violet, tuvo que salir a auxiliar con un caso delicado en las afueras de Vale pero estoy aquí para lo que-"

"Gracias, puedo esperar." Dice secamente Weiss, "Es algo que me gustaría tratar directamente con la _Dra_. Violet, no se ofenda enfermero..." susurra revisando el gafete del joven buscando su nombre, "-enfermero _Argón_."

 _'Y este que se cree sonriéndole tanto a Ruby? Su apellido es un gas! '_

"Weiss, E-Estas segu-"

"Puede esperar." Sentencia tajante Weiss, "Vamos Ruby."

"Lamento no poder ayudar," Dice apenado el enfermero dirigiéndose a la pelinegra, quizá porque era quien se veía más amigable de las dos chicas, "-si gustan puedes dejarme tu número de contacto y cuando la Dra. Violet regrese puedo localizarte y-" comenta en dirección a Ruby.

Sin decir nada, Weiss toma la mano de Ruby comenzando a alejarse del pasillo del área médica de la academia dejando al enfermero hablando solo.

…

 **Celos**

"Weiss?" llamaba Ruby andando a tras su chica recorriendo los pasillos de la academia hasta llegar al corredor donde su habitación les espera, "Weiss, porque no hablas? Estas enojada conmigo? Que hice?!"

Ignorando lo mejor que podía a la pelinegra, Weiss abre la puerta de su habitación cerrándola casi en la nariz de Ruby. Fijando su vista sobre su escritorio, busca distraerse con un par de hojas leyendo las notas sobre este.

"WEEEEEIIIIIISSSSSSSS!"

Rodando los ojos a punto de responder, los brazos de Ruby la abrazan por la cintura besando su mejilla por detrás.

"Princesa…que hice para que no me hables?" Pregunta adorablemente Ruby.

 _'No hay que ser un genio para saber que si me vuelvo y la veo a los ojos olvidare mi molestia…pero, porque me siento así?'_

"Weiss-"

"No estoy molesta," dice seria, "-es hora de dormir y-"

"Son las siete de la tarde Weiss," rueda los ojos Ruby, "-t-te molestó que el enfermero nos sonriera?"

" _No_." _'Me molestó que te sonriera…a TI!'_

"Mientes," susurra riendo, "-mírame a los ojos y repite eso."

Girándose, recargándose ligeramente sobre la orilla del escritorio tras ella, Weiss alza el mentón dispuesta a responder con la mayor seguridad que solo una Schnee podía manejar, "No."

Atrapando a la peliblanca en su lugar al colocar ambas manos a sus costados sobre el escritorio tras ella, Ruby sonríe divertida mientras muerde su labio suavemente, "No? No qué?"

"No me molesta el enfermero." _'No es del todo una mentira, no lo conozco por lo que no me interesa. Lo que me molesta es que te coqueteara a ti, mi adorable e insufrible boba.'_

Asintiendo aun sonriendo, Ruby dice, "Está bien, entonces ya vuelvo. Olvidé darle mi número de contacto." Apenas separaba sus manos de sobre la madera en que apoyaba cuando las manos de Weiss a sujetan por las muñecas impidiendo moverse.

Ruby abre la boca para provocar aún más a su chica, pero pronto se encuentra sin palabras cuando Weiss inesperadamente cambia posiciones con Ruby inmovilizándola contra el escritorio capturando sus labios en un beso abrasador.

La pelinegra responde de igual manera, tragando sonidos placenteros que buscaban escapar de su boca cuando Weiss muerde donde su labio inferior tirando ligeramente de este. Al no recibir resistencia por parte de Ruby, Weiss desliza sus labios por cuello de esta, dejando una desvergonzada marca rojiza en su área de pulso mientras lentamente deslizaba sus manos por la parte posterior de las largas piernas de la pelinegra, adentrándose bajo la falda del uniforme hasta que las yemas de sus dedos rozan la parte inferior de la ropa interior.

Ruby toma aire pesadamente, siente débiles sus rodillas ante el ardiente y demandante contacto. En todos sus años al lado de Weiss, nunca había experimentado un momento tan crudo, pasional o exigente como en ese momento y Ruby amaba lo que en su interior encendía la peliblanca. Manos sobre las rodillas de Ruby las separan haciendo espacio para Weiss y así rozar su cuerpo directamente con el de la pelinegra.

Weiss toma a Ruby por parte inferior de su perfecto trasero, levantándola y colocándola sobre su escritorio, que se suponía que era para estudiar, pero esta noche haría una excepción.

La joven líder deja escapar un gemido cuando Weiss retira de su cuerpo el estorboso uniforme, chaleco, blusa, saco, dejándola en sujetador. Sin dignarse a desabrocharlo, la peliblanca toma ambas copas del último obstáculo que cubren los pechos de Ruby simplemente alzándolo por encima de estos. Maravillada, se queda observando un segundo los perfectos pechos de Ruby, no demasiado pequeños ni demasiado grandes, perfectos para tomar entre sus manos. Ojos azules recorren las curvas perfectas y su firme estómago, por un segundo Ruby abre la boca para decir algo, pero es interrumpida por Weiss al abalanzarse sobre ella besándole con intensidad. Tomándole por la cadera presionándola contra la suya mientras volvía el asalto de sus labios deslizándose sobre el cuello de la joven líder.

Lamiéndose los labios, tomando a Weiss por la parte trasera de su cabellera, tira bruscamente de ella en dirección a su pecho, pidiendo en silencio atención. La peliblanca se inclina dónde está besando el frente de su cuello y clavículas, bajando hasta llegar a su objetivo tomando un pezón en su boca, masajeándole con su lengua mientras empujaba a un lado las ropa interior que cubría la entrepierna de la joven adentrándose en ella sin demoras al ser bienvenida por la húmeda cavidad en espera de atención.

"Dust, Weiss!" Ruby arquea su espalda mientras sentía que el piro empujaba sus dedos todo el camino dentro de ella, la sensación más dulce de lo que ella podría haber imaginado que sería.

Weiss podía sentir su propio cuerpo comenzar a demandar atención en ciertos lugares _nuevos_ , pero su primordial interés era Ruby.

"Di que me amas," exige entrecortadamente la peliblanca ganándose una mirada desconcertada por parte de Ruby, "Ruby…por favor."

Acercando a la peliblanca aún más a ella, atrapándole entre sus piernas, Ruby se cuelga a su cuello con ambos brazos recargando su frente contra la de Weis.

"Te amo Weiss," murmura contra los labios de la peliblanca, "-solo a ti…te amo solo a ti… _oh Dust_!" exhala pesadamente Ruby cerrando los ojos en placer al sentir como los hábiles dedos de la peliblanca le tocaban de manera experta acercándole segundo a segundo al gran final.

Escuchar a la pelinegra hablar así era lo más hermoso que Weiss recordaba haber escuchado en su vida. Rozaba sus dientes a lo largo del cada pezón erecto de Ruby, haciendo que esta dejase escapar placenteros sonidos. Por un par de segundos aparta sus movimientos de dentro de Ruby solo para tomar y retirar la ropa interior que esta aun llevaba puesta. Ante el sonido desaprobatorio, la peliblanca sonríe al deshacerse de la restrictiva ropa sobre su punzante erección. Capturando en un beso lento y caliente los labios de Ruby, se acomoda entre sus piernas guiándose donde el necesitado centro que esperaba por ella en un rápido y bien practicado movimiento.

Un gruñido satisfecho escapa de los labios de Weiss mientras se ajusta al interior estrecho de su chica, Ruby por su parte puede sentirse acercarse más al final del camino cuando siente a su chica comenzar a moverse dentro y fuera de ella, llegando dentro y tan profundo como podía sin dejar acaricias con una mano sus pechos mientras la otra sujetaba la pierna de la joven en su cadera ayudándose a mover rítmicamente al unísono.

"Déjame escucharte, deja que todos en Beacon te escuchen," pide seductoramente Weiss moviendo su cadera con fuerza, sonriendo cuando Ruby parece perderse en las sensaciones recibidas, "Deja saber a ese _enfemerucho_ que eres _MÍA!_ "

Un gemido resuena a través de la habitación justo antes de que Weiss acelerara su ritmo, empujando fuerte y profundo dentro de Ruby hace que el escritorio de apoyo chocara contra la pared, haciendo escuchar los jadeos y sonidos de placer que ambas dejaban escapar. Un empuje provoca un suave grito por parte de la pelinegra ganándose un la aprobación por parte de Weiss al ser capaz de provocar tales sonidos desvergonzados en su chica.

"D-Dust…Weiss," murmuraba laboriosamente Ruby atrapando entre sus piernas, sobre la cintura de la peliblanca, cerrando sus ojos presa del inminente orgasmo que sentía llegar.

Al sentir el cálido, húmedo y estrecho centro de Ruby envolver su miembro, empujaba a Weiss cada vez más cerca del punto de no regreso, pero no quería llegar antes que Ruby. Definitivamente, nunca antes que ella, por lo que sujetándole con ambas manos por la parte baja del trasero, reajusta su ritmo al grado que la cintura y cadera de Ruby seguían el movimiento como uno solo frente a sus embestidas.

Podía sentir su orgasmo comenzando a formarse para no desaparecer. Weiss, aumenta la velocidad de sus movimientos desesperada por alcanzar ese nivel de placer al mismo tiempo que Ruby, pues la pelinegra estaba a segundos de su propio clímax.

Por primera ocasión desde que sus sex-capadas después del acontecimiento con el Dust, Weiss siente como Ruby alcanza la cima placentera sin avisarle que estaba por llegar y por ende la peliblanca es arrastrada a su propio clímax gracia a las deliciosas contracciones de las paredes uterinas de la joven, obligándole a derramar la prueba de su orgasmo en el interior de la pelinegra.

La fuerza de Weiss se vio flaqueada momentáneamente a causa del potente orgasmo que vivía y se permite recargar su peso momentáneamente sobre Ruby apoyando su frente en el esternón de esta, sin retirarse aun de dentro de ella.

Se separaron un momento después, ambas respirando con dificultad.

"Más tranquila cielo?" Ruby pregunta besando la mejilla de su chica mientras se abraza a esta por la cintura.

Weiss frunce el ceño, "N-No sé de qué hablas."

Ruby acaricia con una mano la mejilla de Weiss obligándole a mirarle a los ojos, "Eres adorable celosa."

"Yo no soy celosa." Murmura la terca peliblanca contorsionando el rostro en un lindo gesto.

Ruby sonríe en silencio mientras acaricia el cuerpo de Weiss con delicadeza antes de hablar, "¿Weiss?"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?"

Parpadeando rápidamente, sorprendida Weiss sonríe antes de responder, "Esta vez en la cama." Sentencia tomando a Ruby por la parte trasera de sus muslos llevándola hasta su cama sin retirarse de dentro de ella.

Ese fue un Lunes excitante y lleno de sorpresas par a ambas.

…

 **Habitación JNPR**

Moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música en sus audífonos, Nora jugaba con su scroll el más novedoso videojuego de peleas callejeras al lado de Ren, quien serenamente leía un libro de cocina avanzada.

Jaune, al otro lado del lugar, observaba la salida de su habitación con una mezcla de ansiedad y temor en su rostro sonrojado. Ren parece darse cuenta.

"Todo bien Jaune?"

Sobresaltado, el rubio líder clava su mirada en su sereno compañero, "Bien? Como puedes estar tan calmado cuando-" señala la puerta, la cual aún cerrada dejaba escuchar la clara voz de Ruby al otro lado del pasillo llamando con desesperación en obvia actividad íntima el nombre de Weiss por lo alto y claro.

"Sabes, no es como si fuese la primera vez en que escuchas a alguna chica del equipo RWBY-"

"Eso ya lo sé!" Dice Jaune apenado, "Pero…es extraño," menciona volviéndose donde Nora, quien les ignoraba completamente sumida en su mundo cantando al ritmo de la música en sus oídos al tiempo que asesinaba los oponentes de su videojuego, "-no crees que es extraño que Weiss no presenta anormalidades a causa del Dust?"

"Es acaso normal escuchar a la ex reina del hielo _exigir_ en voz alta a Ruby gritar su nombre al llevarla a lo que obviamente es un envidiable viaje al pais de los orgasmos? Por los sonidos y gemidos que deja escuchar debe ser una magnífica travesía." Comenta despreocupadamente la voz de Nora sobresaltando a Ren y a Jaune, "Entonces claro, nada extraño ocurre con Weiss."

Saltando fuera su lugar, Jaune comienza a pasearse frenéticamente tirando de su cabello con preocupación, "REN! Hemos vuelto una depravada sexual a Weiss!"

Rodando los ojos en su lugar, sin levantarse de al lado de Nora, Ren suspira suavemente, "Jaune, es Weiss Schnee de quien estamos hablando. Si hubiera algo que reclamarnos, algo que debiéramos saber, creo que Ruby sería quien estaría sobre nuestros talones obligándonos a reparar cualquier daño causado a _su_ novia."

Jaune parecía seguir negado a escuchar la razón de Ren.

"Pero que tal sí el grito de Ruby era de auxilio?" Pregunta mortificado andando hacia la puerta dispuesto a ayudar a su compañera y amiga, "Que tal Weiss si le ha obligando o forzando de alguna manera a-"

Una risa burlesca llama la atención de Jaune y Ren.

Sujetándose el estómago, Nora observa al rubio con ojos llenos de lágrimas a causa de la risa, "Oh, Dust, Jaune! Asegurar eso es como decir que Yang es la cabeza fría de ese equipo, o que Blake es aún más parlanchina que Ruby o que-" la risa le impide terminar sus frases.

Cruzándose de brazos, al final Jaune se detiene a un paso de distancia de la salida.

"Nora." Llama suavemente Ren acariciando con delicadeza la espalda de la risueña y burlesca pelirroja.

Al ver a Jaune esbozar un puchero molesto, los ojos de Nora se abren en sorpresa, "Es en serio Jaune?" sonriendo al ver el sonrojo del rostro del rubio crecer, se apoya en su compañero, "Ehm, Reny?"

"Creo," dice Ren sereno como siempre, "-que a diferencia de algunos en el colegio-"

"Todo nuestro curso querrás decir," resopla la pelirroja.

Negando ante lo dicho, Ren continua, "Algunos solamente Nora," Jaune se aclara la garganta pidiendo a su amigo continuar, "-Eh, decía, no creo que Weiss obligue a Ruby a hacer nada que ella no quiera."

"Porque dices que-"

"Jaune," exasperada, Nora se golpea sonoramente el rostro con una mano, "-me faltan dedos en las manos para enumerar la de veces que me he topado con bumblebee o esas dos con las manos _bajo la falda_ de la otra!"

El rojo del rostro de Jaune jamás había sido tan parecido al tono del cabello de su novia. En ese momento, la voz de Ruby vuelve a resonar a través de la puerta de la habitación.

"Wow," deja escapar soñadoramente Nora, sonriendo en dirección de Ren ignorando por completo al petrificado Jaune, "-parece que todo va por las nubes con esas dos. Quién creen que sea el siguiente nombre en ser gritado desde allá? Creo que será Weiss la siguiente en dejarse escuchar...oh ya se! APOSTEMOS!" Propone emocionada la pelirroja.

"Yo me largo de aquí," Abre súbitamente la puerta Jaune para salir del lugar sin decir más.

 **::TBC::**

* * *

 **TENDRAN ACTUALIZACIÓN CUANDO ME DEN MIS RVWS!**

 **Dejen su rwv con sus opiniones de este capi subidisimo de tono!**

 **::::::**

 **AVANCE DEL CAPITULO 6:**

Psst, Psst...el siguiente capi es solo actividad sexy! De inicio a fin, sexy lesbo, futa-time... Aceleraremos el tiempo en ese (tres semanas) por lo que nos enteraremos del día a día de Ruby y Weiss ahora que Blake y Yang no estan para interrumpir sus amorios. No por nada el capi 6 se llama **Insaciable parte 2.**

* * *

 ** _N/F:_**

 _Varios de ustedes me comentaron (PM o rvw) querer un episodio de Blake y Yang con su propia historia de 'Culpen al Dust'…que dicen, les gustaría que incluyera un especial de ellas en el siguiente capítulo o una continuación completa de esa versión?_

 _Por cierto: Yang y Blake ya figuran en el Epílogo con su propia 'consecuencia' xD, saber cómo llegaron a ello…esa es la cuestión!_

 _ESPERO SU VEREDICTO SOBRE LA IDEA QUE LES PLANTEE (DUST+BMBLB=SEXYSEXY CAPÍTULO!)_


	7. Ch 6: Insaciables Pt II

**_o.O_**

 _Oh wow... **8 rvws** y **9 PMs** después aqui tienen su capi!_

 _YO SI LES CUMPLO SI COMENTAN **:P**_

 _::::_

 ** _Como en mi México es día de puente les dejo este desvergonzado y candente capi para que se desaburran este día libre! Si eres Godínez y trabajaste, bueno, leelo en tu hora de lunch xD Échale ganas a la vida!_**

 ** _::::_**

 **WARNING:**

 _Sexy!Futa time entre Weiss y Ruby, breves pero descriptivos (aja PLURAL!)_

 _Y si, como el titulo anuncia, ya imaginan de qué va este capítulo…aceptémoslo, todos ansiaban saber cómo **culminaría** todo esto…Ah jaja si, ese era un gran chiste!_

 ** _::::::_**

 ** _N/A:_**

Los días que estan enumerados son a partir del día en que Weiss fue afectada por el Dust que Ren y Jaune 'mamablemente' proveyeron. Contando el día sábado cuando Weiss descubre su nuevo **equipo** como el día 1 (este dato esta basado en el subcapítulo nombrado **'Equipo RWBY por la mañana'** del **Cap 3 "ACEPTACIÓN"** ).

* * *

 **"¡Ups!** **¡Culpen al Dust!"**

 **Por:** Leyla zinD

 **Ch 6: INSACIABLES PT II**

….

 **Miércoles, Día 5.**

"Ruby?" Susurra adormilada Weiss al sentir una mano acariciar con suavidad sobre su cadera y cintura por encima del short del pijama que llevaba. "Q-Que estas…oh Ruby-" exhala pesadamente al sentir ambas manos de la pelinegra adentrarse bajo su blusa y aferrarse a sus pechos, "-no pode-mos, tenemos clase en…ugh, tenemos c-clase en unos minutos-" trata de razonar Weiss, pero desafortunadamente su cuerpo ya estaba totalmente bajo el control de la astuta pelinegra tras ella.

 _'Es que acaso me estuvo toqueteando mientras dormía?'_

"Interesante," susurra suavemente a su oído Ruby, "-no poder es distinto a no querer," señala riendo entre dientes, "-y…aquí siento la prueba de-"

Weiss no la deja terminar de hablar, pues se gira a Ruby y le besa al sujetarle por la cintura y atraerla a ella cuando siente el agarre en la firmeza que su entrepierna ofrecía, rozando con poca delicadeza su cadera contra la de la pelinegra accediendo a lo que esta obviamente demandaba de ella. Un suave sonido placentero es liberado por parte de la peliblanca al sentir el cuerpo completamente desnudo de Ruby darle la bienvenida bajo las mantas.

"Weiss," exhala pesadamente Ruby cuando siente el deslizar de labios sobre su cuello y entre sus pechos plantando besos suaves y húmedos en su camino por el sur de su cuerpo.

Consciente de que tenían el tiempo medido, Weiss decide hacer valer los pocos minutos al lado de su chica antes de clase. Retirándose de sobre Ruby, atrae a esta hasta a sentarse a la orilla de la cama para acto seguido colocarse entre las piernas de esta al separar sus rodillas mientras comenzaba a besar el interior de los muslos de la pelinegra.

"Dust, adoro la firmeza de sus piernas Ruby," susurra con deseo, apretando suavemente tras estas al acercarle un poco más a sus labios, "-me encanta sentir como les envuelves tras mí cuello."

Sonriendo de medio lado, e ignorando la punzante excitación de la cual era víctima su propio miembro, Weiss no espera más y envuelve el clítoris de Ruby entre sus labios mientras con su mano izquierda se adentraba en su centro sin previo aviso.

Era increíble lo rápido que parecía derretirse Ruby sobre sus toques pues su respiración se vuelve rápida, necesitada al comenzar a empujarse contra la lengua y labios de Weiss en su centro. _'Si, definitivamente me estuvo toqueteando por un buen rato mientras dormía…es increíble lo húmedo que esta esto!'_ Pensaba sonriendo satisfecha, la peliblanca acelera el ritmo del empuje dentro de la joven mientras los curvaba de manera tal que obliga a Ruby a sujetarse de su cabello al comenzar a llamar su nombre suavemente.

 _'Oh, está cerca, lo sé, puedo sentirlo…'_

"Weiss, voy…" murmura entrecortadamente Ruby tomada por sorpresa por la increíble velocidad con la cual alcanza la cima, no puede evitar echar la cabeza atrás cuando su cuerpo se vuelve rígido, sus ojos se cierran con fuerza y su espalda se arque al alcanzar su clímax, " _Oh_ _Weiss_!"

Weiss cierra sus ojos y sonriendo satisfecha cuando la prueba del orgasmo de Ruby es vertida sobre sus labios y dedos. Saber que ha conseguido que su chica alcance el clímax en cuestión de pocos minutos, sin necesidad de recurrir a _adentrarse_ en ella como en los últimos días, y hace que su pecho se llene de orgullo. La sonrisa en su rostro era la prueba de su victoria.

 _'Después de todo…no hay nada de malo en intercalar distintas maneras de placer.'_ Se dice así misma mientras se retira de Ruby con cuidado al deslizar sus dedos fuera de esta con el mayor de los cuidados besando con suavidad el interior de sus muslos.

Sonríe al ver como la joven está recargada pesadamente de espaldas sobre la cama esbozando una de las más adorables sonrisas bobas.

"¿Era eso lo que querías?" Cuestiona Weiss, su voz nada más que un susurro en el oído de Ruby una vez que sube a abrazarse a su cintura.

"Mmm ujum." La pelinegra asiente, "Solo dame cinco minutos y te ayudare con-" un beso en los labios la interrumpe.

"Quizá más tarde," propone Weiss, "-no quiero que lleguemos tarde a clase."

"Pfft," resopla rodando los ojos Ruby, "Aguafiestas."

Besando la nariz de la pelinegra con ternura, Weiss salta fuera de la cama con rumbo a la ducha, "Vamos, ayudemos al planeta duchándonos juntas." Guiña a Ruby un ojo al final sonriendo.

Sonriendo, Ruby accede a las demandas de su chica, _'Ya encontraré la forma de 'regresarle' el favor.'_

 **…**

 **Día 7.**

Ese día había comenzado de maravilla. Al inicio, Ruby despierta con la grata visión de Weiss abrazada su cintura al utilizar su pecho como almohada, _'Mis pechos no serán tan grandes como los de Yang, pero definitivamente crean una suave almohada'_. Besando las mejillas y labios de la peliblanca le da los buenos días comenzando así la rutina del día.

...

Luego de clase de combate Ruby decide esforzarse un poco más en práctica un poco con Weiss. Horas después se dan cuenta que son las ultimas en salir del edificio se dirigen a ducharse a su habitación.

Nuevamente, al verse 'bendecidas' por la soledad y privacidad de su habitación Ruby no entiende como ocurre, pero súbitamente se encontraba bajo las caricias y demandantes besos de su chica, "W-Weiss…"

En ese momento trataba de recordar cómo es que ahora se encontraba de frente a la pared de la ducha, respirando con dificultad sentir uñas clavarse en su espalda. Weiss continuaba el vaivén de sus caderas empujando su miembro dentro de Ruby mientras con una de sus manos recorría la blanca espalda de Ruby.

"Oh, Dus-Weiss!" murmura acaloradamente contra la pared en que era apoyada al sentir como la mano que recorría su espalda se desviaba a acariciar y pinchar sobre sus pezones, uno a la vez, acelerando así el arribo de su inminente orgasmo.

"R-Ruby, _oh_ … _Ruby_!" Es Weiss quien no puede evitar terminar primero, empujándose una última vez con fuerza dentro de la pelinegra.

Al sentir el pulsante miembro dentro ella verter la cálida evidencia de su clímax, Ruby es empujada a acompañarle inmediata gracias a los certeros y hábiles movimientos dentro de ella y sobre sus pechos. Podía sentir como Weiss comenzaba a besar perezosamente la base de cuello y espalda para después recargar su frente entre sus omoplatos respirando con dificultad aun sintiéndola contraerse alrededor de su firmeza.

Agitada, girándose sobre sus piernas temblorosas, Ruby besa a Weiss fundiendo sus cuerpos en un necesitado abrazo en búsqueda de reestablecer la fuerza en sus piernas.

Riendo ante el giro de los recientes acontecimientos, ambas continúan y terminan su ducha nocturna antes de volver a la cama en espera de un día más.

…

 **Semana 2**

 **Sábado, Día 8.**

"Weiss," llama Ruby suavemente mientras leía al lado de ésta sentadas en una banca en el jardín del colegio, "-ha pasado una semana ya desde-"

"Estoy consciente de ello Ruby, _créeme_ ," responde seriamente Weiss, "-cada mañana al despertar noto como _sigue_ ahí."

"Emh, estas segura de querer esperar otra semana por la doctora?" Pregunta suavemente Ruby buscando no presionarla.

Exhalando pesadamente, Weiss asiente, "Sí, está bien. No es que comience a acostumbrarme o algo así…admito que es una experiencia completamente distinta poder sentirte cuando-" se sonroja sonriendo recordando sus últimas sesiones íntimas.

Riendo suavemente, Ruby besa su mejilla abrazándole por la espalda, "Ajam," susurra en su oído, "-y sabes bien que siempre estaré ahí para darte una mano," ríe divertida, "-o tal vez dos!"

Empujándose lejos de Ruby, Weiss rueda los ojos gruñendo, "Y yo que pensaba que los malos chistes eran solo de Yang!" Dice exasperada comenzando a andar rumbo a la biblioteca.

Riendo divertida, Ruby la alcanza y entrelaza sus brazos siguiéndole, "Vamos cielo," Insiste dulcemente, "-sabes que no me molesta para nada hacerl-"

"Ruby," interrumpe Weiss deteniéndose en seco a pocos metros de la entrada al edificio de la biblioteca, "-no quisiera que te acostumbres a esto," señala con una mirada discreta su entrepierna, "-no quiero ni voy a conservar-"

"Lo sé." Corta Ruby sonriendo tranquilamente, "Nunca te pediría eso, no si no lo quieres."

Weiss la observa con el entrecejo fruncido ante la rapidez de su respuesta, lo que hace que la joven tenga que explicarse.

"Weiss," toma sus manos besándolas, "-no negaré que ha sido divertido," sonríe pícaramente, "-pero tu deseas volver a… y yo respeto eso." Balbucea insegura de hablar abiertamente en un lugar público. Afortunadamente Weiss entiende.

"Gracias Ruby." Susurra más relajada, "En realidad eres la mejor novia que una chica puede tener."

Riendo mientras asiente, toma la mano de Weiss haciendo nuevamente su camino a la biblioteca mientras se preguntaba en silencio si acaso había algo que lograra desanimar a Ruby Rose, _'Y si lo hay, espero jamás descubrirlo o ser causante de ello…me encantas como eres Ruby.'_

…

 **Día 10.**

Desde el día anterior, Ruby había comenzado a sentirse muy cansada. Al grado de cerrar los ojos un segundo y al abrirlos notar que habían pasado más de diez minutos.

 _'Debe de ser tanta actividad con Weiss…digo, es que anoche apenas si pude dormir! Mejor no decir nada, no sea que se moleste y ya no quiera-'_ pensaba con los ojos cerrados.

Estaba por continuar su tren de ideas cuando una rápida voz la llama, "Ruby Rose!"

Sobresaltada abre los ojos en sorpresa para encontrarse frente a un ceñudo profesor Oobleck, _'Doctor!'_

"Espero que no tenga planes para este fin de semana," dice rápidamente la voz del hiperactivo profesor, "-porque me temo que se ha ganado un par de días _completos_ en detención." Ruby estaba por defenderse cuando la mano del peliverde la detiene, "Por favor, la he estado observando dormir por los últimos quince minutos."

Volviendo sorprendidos ojos grises a su derecha, se encuentra con su amigo Jaune quien asiente igual de sorprendido a lo antes dicho por Oobleck.

"En mi oficina después de clases," sentencia continuando su clase, "-Quien puede decirme…"

Pasando una mano por su rostro, Ruby sacude la cabeza buscando deshacerse de alguna manera del excesivo sueño que sentía.

 _'Que mal que Weiss no toma esta clase…sé que ella me hubiera despertado. Ugh, Jaune, mal amigo, mal-'_ pero su lamento mental es interrumpido por una bolita de papel que cae sobre sus notas.

 _'Traté de despertarte y avisarte pero tú solo asentías diciendo que te dejara dormir!_

 _Att: J.A. PD: Lamento de tu castigo :('_

Ruby sonríe en dirección al Rubio después de leer la nota. Nuevamente sonríe al ver como un alivio inmediato se vierte sobre Jaune al saberse fuera de peligro.

…

 **Martes.**

Ahogando un grito, Ruby arquea su espalda al sentir como Weiss aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos. Besos y ligeras mordidas sobre su cuello, manos deslizándose sobre su espalda y apretando sobre su cintura al mantenerla en lugar, mientras el agitado aliento de la peliblanca golpeaba la base de su cuello al sentirse próxima a su propio clímax, invitaba a la joven líder a moverse sobre su regazo con la misma intensidad que esta demandaba.

Es solo cuestión de minutos el tiempo tardado por ambas en alcanzar sus clímax al mismo tiempo. Ruby clavando sus uñas sobre la espalda alta de Weiss mientras esta a su vez culminaba dentro de su chica sujetándole con fuerza a su cintura ella evitando así perderse las cálidas y rítmicas contracciones con las que esta exprimía hasta la más mínima prueba de su clímax.

"S-Sigo molesta-" decía entrecortadamente Weiss una vez que su respiración le permitía hablar, "-c-como es posible q-que- _detención?_ "

Separando su barbilla de sobre el cabello de Weiss, ojos grises se clavan en azules, "Tenía sueño!"

"No, en serio?" Pregunta sarcástica, "Ruby, estamos a nada de graduarnos, no pudiste esperar y tomar una siesta al regresar a la habita _mpff_ -"

La pelinegra corta desvergonzadamente su rabieta, "Weiss, puedo ayudarte a sentirte menos molesta?" susurra contra sus labios.

Rodando los ojos, Weiss ríe ante el obvio intento por desviar el tema, "Creo que ya has empezado a redimirte por tu mal comportamiento…" la bella sonrisa de Ruby se hace presente y el corazón de la peliblanca se agita nuevamente, así como otras partes de su cuerpo, "-pero, será mejor volver a 'escuchar' tu disculpa-"

Inmediata, Ruby asiente, gustosa de cooperar en lo que sea que la heredera Schnee tuviese en mente.

…

 **Día 13.**

Durante sus repaso en su habitación para el último examen, Weiss felicita a Ruby besándole ligeramente en la mejilla al completar una serie de reportes escritos a mano, mas no es que la pelinegra necesitara ayuda estudiando, simplemente detestaba transcribir información que ya tenía acumulada en su cabeza.

 _'Weiss, cual es el punto? De cualquier manera me sé las respuestas!'_

El íntimo momento había iniciado de la misma manera en que se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Ruby: inesperadamente.

Ahora está ahí, sobre el regazo de Weiss, con el pecho cubierto únicamente por la tela del sujetador negro cuando suaves labios succionan la base de su cuello al tiempo que manos cálidas acarician y aprietan ligeramente por sobre sus pechos.

Está disfrutando el momento, en serio que sí, pero justo cuando Weiss le retira el sujetador y acuna con cada mano sus pechos, una incomodidad desagradable hace que Ruby le sujete inmediatamente por las muñecas, deteniendo así los avances y caricias sobre estos.

El súbito gesto sorprende a Weiss.

"Te he lastimado?" pregunta preocupada al ver como Ruby contraía incómodamente el rostro y su respiración se pausa ante la molestia del contacto, "Lo siento," susurra bajando sus labios para besar el área afectada.

Logra plantar solamente un par de besos sobre el pecho derecho cuando Ruby toma aire pesadamente, sujetándole con ambas manos por el cabello, separándola suavemente deteniendo así sus avances.

"N-No, Weiss, espera," pide con voz rasposa, "-te parece si…si por esta vez ignoras mis-"

Asintiendo, sintiéndose con dudas respecto al súbito dolor contemplado por la pelinegra pero aún más excitada a causa de la hermosa visión de su chica semidesnuda sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo y brazos rodeando su cuello, logra dejar de lado sus preguntas. Evitando tocar nuevamente los hipersensibles pechos, les rodea con sus labios subiendo hasta el cuello y barbilla de Ruby hasta besarle, disfrutando de estos entrelazando sus lenguas se desesperadamente.

Nuevamente, Weiss es presa de la sorpresa al ser alejada súbitamente por Ruby, quien la sujetaba por lo hombros. El rostro de la joven estaba contraído en una expresión incomoda, pero logra recomponerse por unos segundos.

"W-Weiss," tartamudea tomando aire, buscando calmar la sensación que presionaba su estómago, "-lo que está a punto de ocurrir, no tiene _nada_ que ver contigo o tus besos-"

Sin más, Ruby salta de sobre Weiss corriendo en camino al baño dejando a la peliblanca envuelta en una nube de pétalos de rosa.

Estaba abrir la boca cuando el sonido de arcadas e inesperada regurgitación la alerta, "RUBY!?" Corre rápidamente hasta el baño, "Cielo, estas bien?" Pregunta al entrar encontrándose con la pelinegra arrodillada abrazada al sanitario volviendo el estómago.

Aun agachada, con el rostro lo más cerca posible de la taza, la pelinegra asiente mientras alza una mano sobre su cabeza gesticulando con un pulgar en forma positiva invitando a Weiss a permanecer a distancia.

Una vez terminado, Ruby vacía el sanitario yendo a lavarse los dientes y el rostro luego de tan desagradable experiencia.

Weiss seguía los movimientos de la pelinegra en silencio desde el marco de la puerta.

"Ahora estoy bien." Articula Ruby entre cepilladas, con la boca llena de ***pasta** **de** **dientes**.

Alzando una ceja, cruzándose de brazos Weiss responde preocupada, "Dudo mucho que 'estar bien' sea vaciar tu estomago en el retrete."

Bufando entre risas, Ruby se abraza por el cuello de la chica, ignorándole, "Entonces…donde estabam-" negando, Weiss coloca un dedo en los labios de Ruby interrumpiéndole.

" _Estábamos_ discutiendo tu estado de salud," suavemente retira su dedo de sus labios, "-te parece si vamos a Vale a que te revise un médico? No quiero verle la cara a ese desagradable enfermero."

Separándose de Weiss, rodando los ojos ante la obvia nota de celos, Ruby hace su camino hasta su cama, "No." Dice sin mirarle a la cara, "Seguramente algo en la cena me cayó mal, no exageres. Ven a la cama."

"Muy bien, no te voy a obligar…por ahora." Accede, "Pero nada de toquetearme," al ver el ceño fruncido de Ruby aclara, "Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar pensar que quizá estas así por falta de descanso. Ruby, un día sin sexo no nos matará."

Riendo suavemente Ruby señala la aun erección tras su shorts, "Quizá a ti sí."

Rodando los ojos al entrar a la cama, se posiciona tras Ruby abrazándose a su cintura, "No importa. En serio," murmura besando la mejilla de la chica, "-promete que si vuelve a ocurrir, iremos a que te revisen." Al recibir un suspiro cansado y un breve _'Está bien'_ , sonríe un poco más tranquila dejándose llevar por el cansancio del día.

…

 **Viernes**.

Después de clases, el dúo decide relajarse en su habitación viendo una película en el scroll de Weiss, quien en ese momento se encontraba en su cama recargada sobre una montaña de almohadas tras su espalda abrazando por la espalda a Ruby contra su pecho.

 _'Que pasa con Ruby? Podría ser que es culpa mía? Algún efecto del Dust raro ese se le ha pasado? Después de todo estas dos semanas apenas hemos dejado pasar un día sin…y eso solo porque casi vomita sobre mí-'_

"Que piensas Weiss?" Pregunta una voz adormilada contra su pecho.

Acariciando el cabello corto de puntas rojizas que tanto adoraba, Weiss besa su coronilla susurrando suavemente, "En lo mucho que me importas." _'Bueno, no es mentira.'_

Exhalando tranquilamente, sin moverse de su lugar, Ruby se deja caer profundamente dormida entre los brazos de Weiss, quien vuelve la vista sobre el monitor frente a ellas.

"Aun no son ni las ocho…" susurra preocupada, "-espero que después de cenar recuperes algo de fuerza, Ruby." Besa con cariño el cabello de la chica de nuevo, "La despertaré en media hora, debe comer algo."

…

Rumbo al comedor, Ruby comienza a quejarse, "Weiss," bosteza el nombre de esta, "-debiste dejarme dormir hasta mañana, estoy cansada."

Buscando en silencio lugar en las mesas del lugar hasta encontrar uno de su agrado.

"No, nada de eso." Dice simplemente al depositar a Ruby en una banca, "No te molestes," indica al ver que la chica comenzaba a levantarse, "-yo iré por nuestra cena." Y sin más, la pelinegra es dejada esperando en la mesa por su chica.

Bosteza nuevamente Ruby sin molestarse en cubrir su boca.

"Wow, que geniales amígdalas!" Saluda entusiasta la voz de Nora, tomando asiento en la mesa.

Parpadeando la somnolencia fuera de su rostro, Ruby sonríe tímidamente ante lo dicho, "Upsi."

Haciendo un gesto restándole importancia al asunto, Nora se dedica a atacar sin piedad la cena en su plato.

"Así que…noches _rudas_ eh, Ruby?" pregunta moviendo sugestivamente las cejas lanzando sus ojos a la figura de Weiss, quien se dedicaba a tomar porciones y alimentos saludables para ambas.

"Er," se sonroja Ruby, "-no sé de qué estás hablando."

Tratando de evadir la mirada sabionda de la pelirroja se cruza de brazos, pero Nora sonríe malévolamente al tragar su bocado. Está a punto de hablar cuando Weiss llega depositando frente a Ruby un plato con alimentos suaves y buenos para su estómago.

"Hey Nora, provecho." Saluda tomando asiento al lado de Ruby, quien observaba su plato con una expresión pensativa, "Ruby, no puedes comer solo dulces o cosas pesadas, no sabemos si tu estomago está bien ya y-"

Apenas el aroma de la comida en su plato golpea su nariz, Ruby es presa de unas horribles arcadas, por lo que sin decir nada, colocando ambas manos sobre su boca, desaparece rápidamente del lugar dejando a una sorprendida Nora envuelta en pétalos de rosa.

"RUBY!" Llama Weiss exasperada poniéndose de pie en su lugar. Para su desgracia, la pelinegra ya estaba fuera de su alcance.

Nora, empujando fuera de su plato algunos pétalos, pregunta, "Problemas con tu novia?"

Negando, Weiss responde sobándose el puente de la nariz cerrando los ojos, "No exactamente," al ver que Nora continua engullendo su cena, prestándole atención, decide seguir, "-R-Ruby ha estado algo extraña," una ceja naranja se alza en el rostro de Nora, "-ella asegura que no es nada, que comió algo mal…o quizá cansancio, pero no estoy segura."

Al ver que Nora la escucha en silencio, la mente de Weiss esperaba escuchar algún tipo de consejo, por lo que la observa ansiosa un par de minutos.

 _'De cualquier forma, no creo que Ruby me quiera a su lado mientras vuelve el inexistente contenido de su estómago en el retrete.'_

Limpiando su boca con una servilleta, Nora hace a un lado su plato para fijar su vista en Weiss al responder, "Bueno…que mal, no entiendo como la deliciosa comida de este lugar podría caerle mal a alguien."

Concentrándose en evitar golpear su cara contra la mesa en exasperación ante la absurda respuesta de Nora, Weiss se pone en pie para seguir el camino de pétalos de rosa que la llevarían donde Ruby.

 _…_

 **Semana 3**

 **Sábado, Día 15.**

Desperezándose al despertar, una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Weiss al sentir la suavidad y frescura de las sabanas de ceda sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Recordando que después del altercado con el sorpresivo ataque _vomitivo_ , al final Ruby logra tomar una cena ligera antes de ir a la cama para demandar besos y caricias por parte de Weiss. Besos y ardiente caricias que _excluyen_ los aun incomodos pechos de la pelinegra.

Sonriendo satisfecha ante el recuerdo de la agitada noche, ojos azules se abren en busca de la inexistente fuente de calor a su lado, al buscar con su mano se da cuenta de que Ruby no está en el otro extremo de la cama. Esta por llamarle cuando el sonido arcadas es escuchado detrás la puerta del baño.

 _'Esto no puede seguir así.'_ Exhala pesadamente Weiss al vestirse con el olvidado pijama a shorts y blusa ligera.

"Ruby, cariño, te ayudo en algo?" Pregunta arrodillándose al lado de la sudorosa pelinegra, recogiéndole el corto cabello apartándolo de su rostro. "Necesitas algo?" Susurra suavemente al acercarle una toalla.

"Agua," pide suavemente a lo que Weiss inmediata toma un vaso del lavamanos para llenarlo y pasarlo a la pelinegra, "-gracias."

Viéndola enjuagarse y vaciar el retrete antes de ponerse en pie, Weiss pregunta nuevamente.

"Estas segura de no querer ir al médico?" Negando, Ruby le recuerda que tiene un día completo que cumplir bajo la supervisión de Oobleck, "Ruby, por favor es tu salud…estoy segura que el Dr. Oobleck entenderá-"

"Weiss," Dice soltando aire, "Si vuelve a pasar, prometo ir sin objetar."

"No es precisamente lo que quería escuchar," murmura cruzándose de brazos, "-pero supongo que eso es mejor a nada."

Depositando un beso en su mejilla, Ruby se regresa a vestirse apropiadamente para cumplir con su castigo.

 _'Ugh, este va a ser un día largo sin Ruby a mí lado.'_ Piensa Weiss al verla salir de su habitación.

…

Ruby cumple con su detención durante todo el día acomodando una sección de notas y libros completa de la oficina de Oobleck, _'Dust, tiene más libros y reportes sueltos que la mismísima biblioteca!'_

Afortunadamente, esa noche el estómago de Ruby acepta lo que le es ofrecido y dado su reanimado espíritu propone ver una película, a lo que Weiss acepta gustosa. No había pasado media hora cuando la respiración pesada y ligeros ronquidos de Ruby son escuchados.

"Vaya," susurra sonriendo al ver el semblante relajado de Ruby, "-al menos ya ha podido comer sin regresarlo." Weiss le abraza contra ella apagando su scroll. Echando encima de ambas una sábana se dispone a descansar el resto de la noche con su amada entre sus brazos.

….

 **Día 16**

Ese día pasó con aun más lentitud para ambas chicas, pues Ruby era obligada a organizar, separar y clasificar en silencio los archivos muertos y perdidos del Dr. Oobleck en otra oficina. Mientras Weiss, por su parte, leía y estudiaba a solas en su habitación.

El sonido de su scroll la sobresalta eventualmente recibiendo un mensaje de Yang.

 _'Hey Weiss,'_ leía el texto, _'estamos bien no te preocupes. Quería confirmar, Dust rojo cauteriza, verdad?'_

Abriendo los ojos preocupada, Weiss se apresura a responder inmediata.

 _'Que ha pasado para que necesites cerrar una herida? Está bien Blake? Y tú?'_

La respuesta de la rubia llega segundos después, _'Es Blake, la pluma de un idiota Nevermore le ha herido en el muslo y ya estábamos bajas en Aura, pero logré desinfectar y todo, solo quería asegurarme de utilizar el Dust adecuado.'_

Exhalando aliviada, Weiss responde, _'Asegúrate de no aplicarlo directamente con tus manos, utiliza guantes. No deseamos que te lastimes innecesariamente los dedos.'_

Releyendo lo enviado, Weiss esta tentada a darse un golpe ante la posible interpretación de la frase con doble sentido.

 _'Gracias por el dato! Estoy segura que Blakey aprecia que cuides de mis dedos! Después de todo…son para ella ;) Cambio y Fuera!'_

Esta vez, Weiss sí que golpea su frente ante la respuesta de Yang. Haciendo a un lado su scroll, decide esperar por Ruby leyendo un poco más. Para su suerte, su chica estaba por llegar y alegrar su noche.

 **::TBC::**

 ***Pasta de dientes:** _En el NorOeste de México se le llama_ _ **pasta de dientes**_ _(tooth paste en inglés, somos bien pochos allá donde crecí) al Dentífrico como lo conocen en el resto de América Latina y España._

* * *

 **TENDRAN ACTUALIZACIÓN CUANDO ME DEN MIS RVWS!**

 ** _N/F:_**

 _Por votación, la historia de Blake y Yang con el Dust raro será contada en un solo capitulo dentro de este mismo FF. Quizá se divida en 2 capítulos pero eso aún está por decidirse pues tiene que editarse y re-editarse antes de ser publicarlo (s) y si queda muy largo lo dividiré pero no escribiré un FF completo para su historia._

 _:::::_

 **AVANCE DEL CAP 7; Consecuencias:**

\- Este capi contendrá actividad sexy! Los días pasan y descubrimientos nuevos se hacen presentes en las vidas de Ruby y Weiss.

\- JNPR y sus tontadas. Pobre Jaune, es que por más que trato de ponerme seria con él o Nora, no lo logró y termino escribiendo cada cosa xD Risas garantizadas.

\- Peculiar comportamiento de Ruby, el miedo de Weiss en su visita al médico.

\- Ruby recibe noticias impactantes.

\- Breve subcapi BMBLB! Conoceremos el inicio de lo que estan por vivir Blake y Yang. Algo de drama, es que son mi OTP!

:::


	8. Ch 7: Consecuencias

**_::_**

 ** _o.O_**

 _Varios MPs y Rvws después aqui tienen otro capi!_

 _YA VEN QUE SI CUMPLO SI COMENTAN **:P**_

 _::::_

 _Estamos por llegar al final de esta desvergonzadamente pervertida historia!_

 _Estoy emocionada de haber recibido tan grata aceptación por parte de todos los lectores al escribir algo que no es mi 'tacita de té' ha sido genial saber que les ha gustado lo que mi idiota cerebro puede idear_

 _xD_

 ** _::::_**

 **WARNING:**

 _Sexy!Futa time entre Weiss y Ruby (seguimos ajá, yehii!)_

 _Y si, como el titulo anuncia, de eso va este capítulo. Solo espero que sea de su agrado xD_

 ** _::::::_**

 ** _N/A:_**

 _Romance, palabras lindas y frases empalagosas. Sexy!Futa time, algo hardcore xD_

 _Weiss siendo Weiss. JNPR, Jaune y Nora compariendo teorias, bromas, chistes y situaciones cómicas de nuev; gracias a Jaune y Nora por eso!_

* * *

 **"¡Ups! ¡Culpen al Dust!"**

 **Por:** Leyla zinD

 **Ch7: CONSECUENCIAS**

 **...**

 **Lunes, Día 17**

Por la mañana, un fanático mensaje de voz en su scroll sobresalta a Weiss, obligándole a abrir los ojos.

 _'Qu-lase de br-m- es-sta, W-ss Sch-ne!'_

Frunciendo el entrecejo ante la complicada distorsión de la voz que escuchaba, la heredera se dispone a continuar su rutina matutina rumbo a la primera clase del día al lado de su chica, al notar que no esta a su lado en la cama, después de enviar una breve respuesta de texto.

 _"De qué estás hablando? La señal se entrecorta…broma? Qué estas diciendo?"_

…

Observando por el rabillo del ojo como Ruby luchaba por mantenerse despierta y atenta en la clase de la profesora Woodwitch al apoyar su barbilla en su mano y no llamar la atención al cabecear, Weiss pondera en silencio en las posibles razones para aquel comportamiento por parte de su chica.

 _'Otra vez se está quedando dormida. Acaso anoche dormimos tan poco? Admito que ayer sí que perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces…'_ A pesar de su sonrojo, Weiss no puede evitar sonreír con orgullo ante el deleitable recuerdo, _'Basta! Este no es el momento para auto-felicitarme por hacerla llegar al clímax tan rápido! Uhm, aunque me gustaría poder volver a tocar sus pechos como antes, lo extraño tanto y…oh joder, Porque le duelen? Algo malo le pasa a Ruby, y tengo que averiguar que es!'_

Para su fortuna, Ruby logra mantenerse sus ojos abiertos por el resto de la clase sin llamar la atención de la estricta profesora así como durante el resto de las clases de ese día.

…

Esa noche, después de clase de combate y la cena, la cual por suerte Ruby aun retiene en su estómago, comienza su rutina nocturna solo que al desvestirse frente a Weiss, lista para colocarse el pijama. Instintivamente acaricia sus pechos ante la sensación de alivio al retirar su sujetador y su rostro se ilumina de alegría. Sorprendida, Weiss nota alegre semblante, estaba por preguntar que ocurría cuando las rápidas manos de Ruby toman las suyas colocándolas sobre sus pechos desnudos.

"Ruby que estas-?" Weiss es cortada cuando Ruby la besa con fuerza, "-ehm, bueno." Exhala aire pesadamente ante la suave sensación.

 _'Oh, Dust les he extrañado tanto!'_

Antes de darse cuenta, se encuentra tumbada en la cama inmovilizada por Ruby al colocar sus piernas a ambos lados de su cadera, aun sujetando sus manos contra sus propios pechos obligándole, de cierta manera, a acariciarles.

"R-Ruby?"

Obligando a las manos de Weiss a deslizarse desde la base a la punta de sus pechos, cosa a lo que esta última accede rápidamente, la pelinegra comienza a mover su cadera con determinación sobre la creciente erección que rozaba su centro.

"No crees que debemos celebrar que no duelen?" Pregunta apretando ligeramente las manos de Weiss contra sus pezones sin dejar de mover incitantemente su cadera sobre esta.

 _'Oh Dust…detesto cuando me obliga a estar de acuerdo con ella!'_

Soltando un suave suspiro a manera de acuerdo, acerca el rostro de Ruby con una de sus manos al suyo para besarla. Sonriendo dentro del beso, la joven líder abre su boca buscando profundizarlo logrando en segundos su cometido al encontrarse con su lengua.

Weiss rompe el beso sentándose en su lugar deshaciéndose de la blusa de su pijama, exponiendo su torso desnudo a la vista de Ruby. Ayudando a esta última a alzarse sobre sus rodillas, retira en un rápido movimiento su ropa interior junto con el pantalón del pijama. Ruby toma aire nuevamente al sentir las mano de su amante juguetear con sus pechos arañando ligeramente de la base a la punta, en realidad les extrañaba. Weiss lucha para deshacerse de las ropas que aun cubren sus piernas mientras besa los labios de la otra sin detener sus avances con sus propias ropas. Su mano izquierda se desliza entre las piernas de Ruby, frotando vigorosamente en los cálidos y húmedos pliegues de esta haciéndola soltar un repentino suspiro ansioso contra sus labios.

Sin aviso, Weiss desliza fuera de Ruby su mano para sujetar y guiar su necesitado miembro donde su entrada. Ambas exhalan pesadamente al sentir como se conectaban cuando Weiss se adentra sin previo aviso, dejándose envolver en el cálido y húmedo centro de la pelinegra. Sujetándole por la cintura, la sostiene en su lugar comenzando a moverse dentro de ella suavemente haciendo que esta echase la cabeza atrás ante el rápido y potente orgasmo que comenzaba a formarse en su bajo vientre.

"Háblame," gruñe Weiss soltando de entre sus labios el suave pecho que atendía entre sus labios.

"W-Weiss…." Complace Ruby entrecortadamente sin dejar de sujetarse a esta por el cuello siguiendo el ritmo de las caderas de Weiss contra las suyas.

"D-De nuevo", exige acelerando su movimiento dentro y fuera de la feminidad de Ruby.

" _Weiss_!"

"De nuevo! R-Ruby,-" Sisea a su oído, sin dejar de acariciar, besar y pinchar las puntas de los pechos de esta al unísono de sus movimientos de cadera.

En este punto donde Weiss sabe que es imposible detenerse, necesita sentir y ver como su chica alcanzaba su clímax y así poder llegar al suyo. Esa siempre era la prioridad.

 _"WEISS!"_ Grita Ruby en éxtasis cuando siente la fuerza de su orgasmo expandirse desde su bajo vientre a cada extremo de su cuerpo.

Puede sentir como Weiss se tensa bajo ella, empujándose dentro y quedándose ahí al ser alcanzada por su propio orgasmo sin intención de retirarse al continuar moviéndose dentro y fuera de ella ayudando a prolongar lo máximo posible el propio clímax de la pelinegra hasta estar completamente segura de que ambas estaban plenamente satisfechas.

Respirando con dificultad, recargando su frente contra el hombro derecho de Ruby, se abraza a ella con fuerza por la cintura sonriendo al sentir como es a su vez abrazada por el cuello con delicadeza mientras ambas buscaban calmar el rápido latir de sus corazones.

"W-Wow!" susurra riendo entrecortadamente Ruby, "-e-eso…"

Aclarando su la garganta Weiss responde con voz rasposa, "S-Sí." Sonríe al alzar el rostro y besar con delicadeza los labios de Ruby, "Pero…espero no lo vayas a extrañar," enfatiza girando su cadera, ganándose un ligero suspiro placentero de parte de Ruby al mover su aun firme miembro en su interior, "-la Dra. Violet esta de vuelta mañana y-"

"Weiss," Ruby sostiene el rostro de esta entre sus manos, "-fue divertido, no lo negaré. Jamás desearía que cambiaras algo de ti por creer que me haría feliz, y en verdad extraño tu _otra_ tú." Ríe besando el ceño de Weiss ante la insinuación, "Sé que no estas cómoda con esto la mayor parte del tiempo," al verla alzar una ceja, agrega, "-hey, puedo sentir como en este momento _sí que estas_ _cómoda_!"

Sonrojándose, Weiss responde, "G-Guarda silencio!" Desviando la mirada, murmura algo imposible de escuchar para Ruby.

"Eh, que ha sido eso?"

Apretando su agarre sobre la cintura de la chica, responde, "Ruby, quiero volver a estar como antes pero…tu, estarás bien sin-"

Un beso largo, dulce y lleno de amor corta las dudas de Weiss.

"Te quiero a ti," sentencia Ruby besando su frente antes de continuar mirándole a los ojos al hablar, "-tu cambio físico fue un accidente," susurra suavemente, "-me enamore de esto y lo que hay aquí," señala respectivamente sobre el esternón y la sien de Weiss, "-eres la persona más bondadosa e inteligente que la tonta Ruby Rose tuvo la oportunidad de conocer y por suerte ahora llama su novia."

"Oh Ruby," susurra con lágrimas en los ojos ante lo escuchado.

"Te lo digo cada ocasión que tengo oportunidad," susurra limpiando con su pulgar las mejillas de Weiss dándole un corto beso en los labios, "-y lo repetiré hoy y siempre," asegura besando suavemente sus mejillas y barbilla, "-te amo, Weiss Schnee."

Incapaz de contener que rebeldes lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos ante la emoción, Weiss responde, "Y yo te amo a ti, Ruby Rose."

…

 **Habitación JNPR**

"JA! GANÉ!" Nora lanza sus manos al aire en ademan victorioso, "PAGA!" Exige estirando su mano, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, riendo al saltar fuera de su cama dirigiéndose a su rubio líder e equipo.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, Jaune toma del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón una infantil cartera con el dibujo del conejo de 'Pumkin Pete's' grabado en esta.

"Ugh," se queja el rubio depositando una _interesante_ suma de Lien en la mano de la entusiasta pelirroja, "-no sé porque accedí a esto."

Bailando divertida sobre su lugar, Nora comienza a contar los billetes en su mano sonriendo alegre al acercarse hasta Ren, quien leía en silencio sobre su cama, "No me culpes, no tiene nada de malo haber apostado a que sería Weiss la siguiente en gri-"

"Nora," la voz calmada de Ren corta a la pelirroja, "-Oh, bien yo guardo esto." Sonríe al tomar el dinero que esta le ofrecía ganándose un puchero por parte de Jaune al comenzar a depositarle dentro de su propia y mucho menos infantil cartera. Simple cuero color negro.

"Vamos Reny!" Se lanza a colgarse del brazo al joven pelinegro, "Esta noche cenemos fuera! Jaune Invita!"

Asintiendo, Ren se deja arrastrar por Nora fuera de su habitación mientras Jaune se lamenta por haberse dejado convencer de apostar en contra de su mejor amiga, Ruby Rose.

…

 **Día 18,** **La Enfermería.**

Fiel a su promesa, Ruby esperaba al lado de Weiss a ser llamadas dentro de la enfermería.

Cubriendo con su mano otro bostezo, recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Weiss mientras esta le sujetaba abrazándole suavemente por la cintura con su mano izquierda. Escuchando nuevamente el sonido de otro bostezo amortiguado, Weiss alza las cejas intrigada.

"Aún con sueño?" Pregunta suavemente.

Reacomodando su posición sobre el hombro de la heredera, Ruby perezosamente alza el rostro tratando de neutralizar el evidente cansancio de su rostro.

"Mmm, un poco. Mucho _ejercicio_ anoche… y esta mañana," Susurra Ruby sonriendo haciendo que el color se aglomerara en las mejillas de Weiss, "-pero enfoquémonos en ti. Ya llevas más de dos semanas en espera de ser revisada." Dice con preocupación en la voz, "Yo estaré bien, lo prometo." Sonriendo, golpea con cariño la nariz de la peliblanca con un suave dedo besando su mejilla.

"Ruby," Pide en tono serio, "-sé que estas últimas semanas no han sido _tranquilas_ para ninguna de las dos. Y respecto a la gran actividad _intima_ que hemos ten-" ojos grises viajan hasta situarse en la entrepierna de Weiss y la adición que tras la falda de su uniforme yacía en reposo, afortunadamente.

"Weiss, si fui egoísta de alguna manera…si te hice sentir hacer algo que no querías, si te incomodé o presioné-" La preocupada voz de Ruby es silenciada por un par de pálidos dedos sobre sus labios.

Weiss sacudía su cabeza, negando con una suave sonrisa la indudable disculpa que estaba por recibir.

"Si algo de lo que ha pasado entre nosotras durante estas semanas hubiese sido de mi desagrado o me hubiese hecho sentir incomoda, sabes bien que te lo diría sin dudar en su momento," asegura poniéndose de pie al ver la puerta de la enfermería abrirse dejando ver a la Doctora, quien les invitaba a pasar, "-de hecho te lo hice saber, la primer noche, lo recuerdas?"

Asintiendo, Ruby sigue a Weiss dentro del lugar cuando está última sujeta la puerta en espera de ella. Dando un ligero suspiro cansado, la peliblanca toma asiento al lado de Ruby, frente al escritorio de la Doctora.

"Me disculpo por la demora señorita Schnee," inicia la mujer, "-por mi inesperada partida, grupos médicos solicitaron manos capacitadas en el hospital de las afueras de Vale. Me comentó el enfermero Argón que pidió esperar a por mí para ser examinada," al recibir un breve asentimiento decide continuar, "Gracias por la confianza, ahora dígame, como puedo ayudarle?"

Exhalando pesadamente, Weiss asiente comprendiendo que debía explicarse, _'Dust, como empezar?'_

"Descuide, comprendo que hay otras personas que necesitan servicios capacitados y el hecho que hayan llamado por usted en particular es una de las razones por las que decidí esperar en este… _estado_ tan incómodo para mí." Enfatiza, "Le comenté a su asistente que mi condición _no_ era algo _grave._ Pero, sí que lo es o eso creo."

"Efectos secundarios?"

Observando a Ruby, quien asiente suavemente, Weiss comienza a explicar los _curiosos_ efectos de los que ha sido víctima su cuerpo. Empezando por la aparición de un nuevo _miembro_ en su cuerpo, el cual responde a las funciones fisiológicas propias de su anatomía…por más peculiar su situación. Cuidadosamente excluyendo el tonelaje de momentos íntimos con Ruby esas ultimas casi tres semanas, _'dieciocho días completos!'_ , Weiss concluye su relato y para su sorpresa la Doctora parece apenas sorprendida.

"Ya veo," asiente, "-entiendo que dice parecer completamente _funcional_?" Pregunta sin atisbo de sorpresa o pánico en su voz.

Ojos azules parpadean un par de veces ante la poca reacción de la frase _'Me ha crecido un pene, he incluso tiene reacciones matutinas propias de esa anatomía. Y lo único que pregunta es si esta cosa –pene, agrega la voz de Ruby en su cabeza- es **funcional**?!'_

Weiss aclara su garganta antes de continuar.

"Eh, S-Sí." Tartamudea, "No lo tome a mal pero, usted parece poco o… _nada_ sorprendida por efecto secundario causado en mi cuerpo." Acusa Weiss cruzándose de brazos y piernas, examinando con interés a la mujer frente a ellas.

Riendo por lo bajo, la Doctora asiente, "Lamento si parezco insensible, pero," agrega poniéndose de pie tomando un estuche con frascos de muestras para sangre y lo necesario para su extracción, "-he trabajado tantos años tratando estudiantes y Hunters profesionales, a lo largo y ancho de todo Remnant, que llegué a un punto donde, _literalmente_ , lo he visto todo."

Frunciendo el ceño, Weiss comprende el gesto de la mujer al mostrarle los utensilios en sus manos: Muestras de sangre. Suspirando pesadamente, se retira la chaqueta del uniforme exponiendo su brazo derecho.

"Lo siento," dice la doctora, "-pero debo tomar muestras." Weiss simplemente asiente al ver como el líquido vital carmesí llenaba el tubo de muestra tras la jeringa relativamente rápido. "Listo." Suavemente retira la jeringa de dentro de su vena indicándole doblar el brazo.

"Tienes tu muestra," dice secamente Weiss mientras observaba a la mujer crear una bolita con un pedazo de algodón. Como la mayoría de las personas Weiss no era la más ferviente admiradora de las agujas, "-dijiste que habías _visto..casi_ todo. Eso significa que-"

"Efectivamente," asegura la doctora suavemente acercándose nuevamente a las chicas, una botella de alcohol clínico en su mano, "-no es la primer _víctima_ de un cambio de esta magnitud en su cuerpo a causa de Dust no regulado señorita Schnee," al ver ojos azules y grises abrirse enormes ante la sorpresa añade, "-pero cada caso clínico es distinto, único. Y para darle el remedio correcto, porque lo hay, debo analizar su muestra." Comenta con tono amable ayudando a Weiss a desdoblar ligeramente el brazo mientras colocaba un algodón humedecido en alcohol sobre la herida para después rodear con cinta sobre este alrededor de su antebrazo, asegurándole en su lugar.

Sonidos de arcadas ahogadas, son escuchados tras la doctora que atendía su brazo. Pero la periferia de Weiss se ve cubierta por la ocupada doctora de pie entre ella y Ruby.

"Afortunadamente, al saber qué tipo de Dust tratamos, no tendremos que esperar tanto tiempo para un antídoto," Weiss sonríe ante la noticia, "Mañana antes de clases pase a verme y le aseguro que tendré lista su medicación."

" _Oh Dust_!" Ruby se queja con pánico, tratando de ahogar otro sonido de asco ante el fuerte aroma a alcohol clínico que golpeaba su sentido del olfato, "DÓNDE ESTA EL BAÑO!?" Pregunta saltando sobre sus pies y cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

En silencio la doctora señala una puerta tras la pelinegra y esta última corre hasta el lugar señalado. Weiss exhala pesadamente negando con la cabeza.

Desgraciadamente, tras haber sido dejadas a solas y en silencio, la desagradable sesión de regurgitación de Ruby hace eco en la oficina.

"Ehm, está ella bien?" Pregunta con ligera preocupación en la voz la doctora.

Weiss decide continuar con su tarea del día, _'Bien, mi problema está por resolverse, ahora Ruby.'_

"N-No lo sé…creo que el estrés le comienza a afectar porque esta semana comenzó a dormir de más y a tener problemas estomacales…ya ni siquiera tolera las galletas de chocolate y esas son sus favoritas!" explica exasperada, "Creo que Ruby necesita-"

El sonido de la campana anunciando la primera llamada a la siguiente clase corta la voz de Weiss. Al terminar de sonar, la voz de Ruby es escuchada nuevamente.

"Lo que _Ruby_ necesita es que te vayas a clase, Weiss."

"Hey! Es tu turno," le recuerda, "-quiero estar a tu lado cuando-"

"Weiss," le llama suavemente, "-en cinco minutos empieza tu clase de Dust Avanzado, tienes examen este viernes! Yo tengo la hora libre. Ve." Pide seriamente Ruby, "Prometo informarte lo que sea que pasa conmigo."

Asintiendo ante lo prometido, la doctora invita a la peliblanca a retirarse si así desea. Derrotada, Weiss se acerca a Ruby tomándole de la mano con su izquierda.

"Esto no me causa gracia en absoluto, Ruby Rose," dice seriamente, "-así que espero un reporte _detallado_ de lo que acurra aquí apenas salgas por esa puerta."

Fingiendo un saludo militar, Ruby sonríe divertida, "Si señora!"

Rodando los ojos, Weiss se acerca a besar en los labios a Ruby sin importarle que la doctora fuera testigo del tierno gesto. Sonriendo, Ruby empuja juguetonamente a su chica murmurando _'Vete, vas tarde ya!'_

Sin más, Weiss se despide saliendo del lugar. Tomando su scroll en su mano al sentirle vibrar anunciando un nuevo mensaje. Cerrando la puerta tras ella, observa que el mensaje recibido es de parte de Yang.

Andando rápidamente hasta el aula de su siguiente clase, abre el mensaje leyendo en silencio mientras sigue caminando.

 _"Schnee, no sé qué clase de retorcida persona te dijo que era una buena idea usar esta cosa…juro que pagarás por esto cuando regrese!"_

Y sin más, el mensaje amenazante de Yang terminaba ahí. Las sienes de Weiss comenzaban a punzar salvajemente augurando una desagradable migraña.

 _'Es que este día puede ponerse peor?'_ Se pregunta mientras anda rumbo a su clase decidiendo ignorar responder al mensaje leído.

…

Al cerrar la puerta, una vez que Weiss está fuera de su vista, la doctora observa con cuidado a Ruby. Sonriendo de medio lado, la mujer asiente sin despegar su vista de la joven.

"Supongo que hoy analizaré dos muestras de sangre," dice retóricamente, "-sospechas?" al ver asentir en silencio a Ruby, pregunta suavemente, "Algo más?"

" _Mucho_ _miedo_?" Murmura por lo bajo Ruby. "Al principio no lo tomé en serio….pero e-es posible que, ehm usted sabe…"

"Ha tenido encuentros íntimos con otra persona además de la señorita Schnee?" Inquiere en tono profesional.

"Claro que no!" Responde ofendida Ruby, "Como supone que…solo he estado con Weiss!"

"Incluso antes del accidente con el Dust?" Ruby asiente, "Y la última vez en que-"

"Esta mañana." Responde sonrojándose al recordar la 'apropiada' posible despedida al nuevo _equipo_ de la peliblanca.

"Y la primera ocasión?" La doctora no termina de formular su pregunta cuando Ruby ya está respondiendo.

"J-Justo al día siguiente del accidente…Dust!" Deja escapar con pesadez Ruby al apoyar codos en rodillas y cubriendo preocupada su rostro con ambas manos, "Y antes de que pregunte más, no, no use- _usamos_ , nada para impedirlo. Le juro que no pensé que-"

"De eso es…hace tres semanas ya. De acuerdo," responde interrumpiéndole tranquilamente la mujer revisando el calendario sobre su escritorio, "-retraso?" Pregunta abriendo un cajón del escritorio, tomando materiales para extracción de muestra de sangre nuevamente.

"Diez… _Doce_ días," corrige Ruby arremangándose por encima del antebrazo derecho la blusa blanca del uniforme, "-tardarán mucho mis resultados?"

Con suavidad la doctora enfoca su vista en la tarea en mano procediendo a tomar y a acomodar el instrumental necesario para su labor.

"A diferencia de su pareja," dice con cuidado la mujer mientras limpiaba la piel del brazo joven para la extracción sanguínea, poniendo atención en utilizar un líquido sin aroma, color café en lugar de alcohol para desinfectar el área, ya que momentos atrás el alcohol provocó el cuadro de arcadas en la joven, "Los resultados que buscamos son un simple 'positivo' o 'negativo', así que en una hora como máximo, cinco minutos mínimo, depende del tiempo en que...bueno, si gusta puedo llamarle si tengo los resultados antes."

En silencio, Ruby asiente. Deja escapar un sonido incomodo bufido al sentir la aguja de la jeringa perforar su piel al comenzar la extracción.

 _'Una hora…debo ir a algún lugar apartado después de que Weiss salga de clase. No podré verla a la cara después de que fui yo quien incitó a…Dust, WEISS! Que va a decir de todo esto?!'_

...

 **JNPR en clase.**

Durante su clase de Dust Avanzado, Weiss apenas si ponía atención a lo explicado por la profesora Peach, su mente estaba intranquila pensando en las posibles enfermedades que Ruby pudiera haber desarrollado y el significado de los crípticos mensajes de Blake y Yang.

 _'Es que no logro entender…que puede estar ocurriendo con Ruby…A que jodidos se refieren aquellas dos con eso de que les he jugado una broma pesada y que hay con esas amenazas?!'_

Parpadeando ante el barullo en la banca superior tras ella, Weiss escucha susurros y murmullos, al girar ligeramente su rostro logra ver que aquellas voces pertenecen a Jaune y Nora, Ren observaba a la profesora en silencio sin participar en la conversación a su lado.

 _"Estás loco! Deja de decir esas cosas! Ella ama a Weiss, jamás iría s sus espaldas haciendo…_ _haciendo_ _algo como eso!"_ Al escuchar el nombre de su chica la atención de la peliblanca es puesta en el par tras ella, mientras mantenía su fría mirada al frente.

 _"No dije que no la ama!"_ Defendía susurrando lo más bajo posible Jaune, _"Pero y si…que tal si han recurrido a un donante o a-"_

 _'Donante?! Donante de qué?!'_ En silencio _y_ mentalmente Weiss comienza a hiperventilarse, _'Oh Dust, es que esta tan mal Ruby que requiere trasplantarse sangre o peor aún, de algún órgano?!'_

 _"Entonces como explicas que se duerma en clase? Que salga corriendo a vomitar apenas haya comido u olido algo? Y aun peor,"_ ante lo dicho, el cerebro de Weiss comenzaba a hilar posibles hipótesis, _"No sé si lo has notado, pero tiene un temperamento aún más corto que el de Weiss!"_

Ante lo último la nombrada no puede evitar fruncir el ceño molesta, pero logra mantener su mirada fija al frente sin perder hilo de la conversación a su espalda.

 _"Tu punto?"_ Susurra la pregunta Nora.

 _"S-Solo digo que así actuaba mi hermana mayor justo antes de que-"_

 _'Dust no, Jaune Arc no te atrevas a insinuar que ella, que MI Ruby esta...'_ La pálida piel de Weiss se vuelve semi transparente ante la posibilidad producto de sus desvergonzadas noches, mañanas, tardes…llenas de lujuria al lado de Ruby y sus posibles consecuencias.

En silencio, la realidad y pesadez de las palabras y teorías de Jaune toman forma.

 _'Extremo cansancio…cambios de ánimo, el súbito dolor en sus pechos…el repentino asco al oler ciertos alimentos, la aberración a sus galletas favoritas….Cómo pude ser tan densa...OH DUST, QUE HE HECHO!'_

 _"Así que esos mismo síntomas los presentaba tu hermana? Mmm, pero hay enfermedades con síntomas parecidos."_ Dice sin querer la cosa Nora, _"Ella adora a Weiss con todo su corazón jamás iría donde un tipejo cualquiera y-"_

 _'Tanto me adora que aceptó pasar las últimas tres semanas sobre mí, bajo mío, recibiendo dentro suyo mi…'_ Weiss había comenzado a sudar frío, sus manos temblaban y el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, _'Dust! Ruby no me comentó tener sospecha alguna!'_

 _"Eh, Jaune, no insinúas que-"_ La voz de Ren interrumpe la conversación de su líder con su novia.

Comprendiendo lo que Ren quería decir, la rabia se apodera de Weiss. _'Esto es culpa de ese par de idiotas!'_ Poniéndose en pie súbitamente, alza su brazo derecho señalando donde Jaune, Nora y Ren la observan sobresaltados, sin importarle aun estar en plena clase.

"Señorita Schnee! Que significa este-" la voz de la profesora se ve interrumpida por el sonido de aves chirriando volando con un solo propósito, dirección y objetivo: _'Jaune Arc, me las van a pagar!'_

Las quejas de la profesora nuevamente son silenciadas, ahora por el sonar de la campana que indicaba el término de la clase. Encogiéndose de hombros, la profesora Peach toma sus cosas saliendo del lugar al dar por terminada la clase ignorando completamente el grito sobresaltado de Jaune al ser atacado por la peliblanca.

Sin esperar un segundo más, Weiss toma su carpeta andando apresuradamente buscando salir del aula lo más rápido posible, dejando atrás a una muerta de risa Nora Valkyrie al ver como el líder de su equipo era atacado despiadadamente por pequeños Nevermore en color blanco y azul que le perseguían picoteándole el trasero y orejas haciendo que el rubio gritara como niñita.

Sonriendo alegremente, Nora le saluda en silencio despidiéndose con la mano mientras Ren observa con seriedad y temor en los ojos a Weiss antes de hablar.

"N-Nos disculpamos por haber estado hablando a tus espaldas de algo tan delicad-" la seria voz del pelinegro es cortada de tajo por la mirada asesina con la que Weiss le observa.

Deteniéndose al lado de la entrada a la fila donde aún estaba Ren observándole en silencio, la peliblanca responde con desagrado en su voz.

"Corre," indica con molestia observando a Ren, mientras con curiosidad Nora paseaba su mirada de su chico a la peliblanca iracunda, "-corre y escóndete donde no pueda encontrarte Lie Ren, que lo que sea que ocurra con Ruby es tanto culpa _tuya_ como de _ARC!_ "

Abriendo los ojos comprendiendo la amenaza, el pelinegro echa a correr tan lejos de Weiss como pueda dejando a una Nora Valkyrie divertirse al seguir a su líder de equipo con la mirada en su batalla contra los pequeños Nevermore de los cuales era víctima.

 _'Oh Ruby, donde estás?'_ Se pregunta Weiss al comenzar a marcar al scroll de su chica y no obtener respuesta. Inmediata abandona el salón de clases echando a correr por el pasillo sin volver la mirada atrás.

 **::TBC::**

* * *

 **TENDRAN ACTUALIZACIÓN CUANDO OBTENGA MIS RVWS!**

 ** _N/F:_**

 _El siguiente capítulo es el tan esperado 'Culpen al Dust Bumblebee!' Esperen aún más desfachatez de mi parte en el sexy time, sentimientos y romance…Ay las amo!_

 _Ya saben, a más rvws más rápido actualizo!_

 _:::::_

 **AVANCE DEL CAP 8; Bumblebee:**

\- Este capi contendrá un breve resúmen de la misión en la que una de nuestras Bees terminan haciendo uso del Dust experimental. Habrá actividad sexy obviamente!

\- Un capi algo profundo ya que para mí son mucho más pasionales Yang y Blake por ser quienes son xD

\- Ruby recibe sus resultados.

\- Weiss encuentra y busca aclararse con Ruby.

\- Weiss recibe otros mensajes de texto y voz de parte de Blake.

:::


	9. Ch 8: Bumblebee

**_::_**

 ** _o.O_**

 _UJU! 8 rvws y hartos PMs después les traigo este tan esperado capitulo!_

 _YA VEN QUE SI CUMPLO SI COMENTAN **:P**_

 ** _:::_**

 **WARNING:**

 _\- Sexy!Futa time entre Yang y Blake...con un ligero giro en la historia xD_

 _\- Es el Capi más largo que he escrito y no lo dividí. Al final lo dejé completo en un solo episodio de 5006 palabras exactas!_

 _-_ _Menciones de las relaciones pasadas de Blake con Adam y Sun (sin ahondar en ello). No sé, soy de la idea que Blake debe salir con Sun para darse cuenta de que Yang es lo que ella necesita!_

 _Espero que sea de su agrado este capi xD_

 ** _::::::_**

 ** _N/A:_**

 _Blake y Yang siendo tan...Bumblebee!_ _Momentos graciosos, Sexy!Futa time, un poco hardcore pero que esperamos de estas dos?_

 _No JNPR ni WhiteRose, solo Bumblebee!_

* * *

 **"¡Ups! ¡Culpen al Dust!"**

 **Por:** Leyla zinD

 **Ch8: BUMBLEBEE**

 **...**

 **Misión, día 15, ubicación: Desconocida.**

La figura inconsciente de una pelinegra con orejas felinas color purpura era cargada con extremo cuidado por una alta rubia, quien hacia su camino al hotel con enfermería más cercano con rapidez, tan rápido como sus agotados e irritados músculos le permitían.

"Ya casi, Blakey," decía con la voz entrecortada Yang, "-un poco más y llegamos, todo va a estar bien cariño, te he curado la herida, descansa." Pedía con voz cansada, preocupada aun por la tranquila chica entre sus brazos notando como la herida en el muslo de la faunus ya había dejado de sangrar a través del improvisado torniquete que envolvía el área afectada.

Orgullosa ante su excelente improvisación con los Dust obsequiados por Weiss, Yang sonríe para sí misma mientras termina de recorrer su camino dentro del hotel visualizado al final del camino preparándose para un buen y merecido descanso con una casi recuperada Blake en sus brazos.

…

 **Misión, día 17, ubicación: Vacuo, las afueras.**

Al día siguiente de su arribo a un hotel en el pueblo cercano, ya duchada, alimentada y menos exhausta, enfundada en su cómodo pijama a short y blusa de tirantes, Yang observa en silencio y con nerviosismo la cama donde la faunus lucia menos pálida después de haber sido atendida apropiadamente.

 _'Qué clase de retorcida broma es esta, Weiss Schnee?'_

Frunciendo el ceño molesta, coloca el scroll utilizado en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama para volver su mirada a su chica. Inmediato todo rastro de molestia desaparece de su rostro siendo reemplazado por alivio.

"Blake," llama suavemente, al notar movimiento de parte de la chica, "-cielo, cómo te sientes?"

Parpadeando, removiéndose sobre la cama, Blake abre sus ojos observando en silencio el techo del lugar. Una suave y cálida fuente de calor se acerca a ella haciendo que una sonrisa aparezca en su rostro pero es rápidamente reemplazada por un gesto de dolor al mover sus piernas al tratar de enderezar y sentarse sobre su lugar. El torniquete aún seguía atado alrededor de su muslo, causándole incomodidades.

"Oh, perdona," susurra Yang, acariciando su cabello negro, "- ya estás bien solo que deje esto aquí por precaución ya que-"

"El jodido pajarraco logró herirme al final," termina por la rubia la obvia explicación, "-ouch. Puedes quitármelo?" Dice entre risas forzadas ante la incómoda sensación en su muslo.

Asintiendo, Yang le ayuda a sentar y recargar contra la cabecera de la cama comenzando a desatar el amarre de la pierna de su pierna.

"Como te sientes? Dormiste todo un día completo por cierto." Comenta con notorio nerviosismo en la voz mientras acariciaba suavemente la rodilla y muslo recién sanado de la faunus mientras con su otra le acerca un sándwich de atún, "Debes reponer energías." Agrega simplemente al ofrecer el alimento.

En silencio, Blake come lo ofrecido, bebiendo un simple vaso de agua. Mucho más relajada, ahora con algo en el estómago, sonríe estirando su cuerpo sobre la cama pues sus muslos se sentían tenso. Alza su pierna ligeramente para volver a sonreír aún más ampliamente al notar que no hay dolor alguno.

"Me siento como si mi muslo _no_ hubiese sido atacado por el ala de un Nevermore." Bromea poniéndose de pie dando un par de pasos, comprobando efectivamente que su herida había desaparecido quedando una ligera cicatriz en el lugar donde había sido atacada. Dando un par de pasos se acerca a la rubia colocándose sobre su regazo abrazándose a esta.

Notando como la respiración de Yang se volvió pesada y sintiendo como ambas manos inmediatas sueltan sus caderas empujándole ligeramente fuera del área de su regazo al evitar mirarla a la cara, la faunus inmediata se arrodilla a su lado buscando ayudarle al pensar que pudiera haber lastimado de alguna manera a Yang. Es en el momento en que es detenida por una mano cuando su entrecejo se frunce al ser sujetada a distancia de la rubia.

"H-Hay algo que…" comienza Yang tartamudeando sin dejar de encorvarse furiosamente hacia al frente, "-te preguntarás porque sanaste tan rápido si tu aura estaba baja ayer que-"

"No hay que ser genios para intuir que utilizaste el Dust que Weiss te dio antes de irnos. Gracias por cierto," lo último lo dice en tono más suave, "-mi pregunta es…porque pareces tener un terrible dolor en tu-"

"-Y ese Dust tiene efectos secundarios…" agrega en un susurro Yang sin alzar la mirada.

 _'Es…es eso un sonrojo? Yang, la exuberante y sensual rubia Xiao Long, maestra de las malas bromas, desvergonzada a por mayor…esta sonrojada?! Esto debe ser serio.'_

"Explícate." Exige suavemente Blake quedándose de rodillas sobre la alfombra frente de la encorvada Yang.

Juntando sus piernas, lo mejor que podía, Yang aprovecha el movimiento distractor para alcanzar un cojín y colocarlo en su regazo. La atención y curiosidad de Blake son atraídas inmediatamente ente el curioso comportamiento de la rubia haciendo que sus orejas felinas se echaran hacia atrás sobre su cabello en aprensión.

 _'Solo dormí un día…que rayos puede estar pasando?'_

Soltando aire pesadamente, ojos ametista se clavan nerviosamente en la preocupada mirada ámbar de Blake.

"Creo que…Dust, como se explica algo así?!" Lanza su mano izquierda molesta al aire, cuidando con su robótica el cojín sobre sus piernas.

"Yang," llama en tono de advertencia Blake, "-sabes que lo que sea que pasa, lo que sea, literal, estoy contigo y-"

Riendo amargamente, Yang decide hablar.

"Comenzaré diciendo que sí, utilicé el Dust que Weiss nos dio." Asintiendo, Blake guarda silencio esperando la continuación, "Te desmayaste, cuando arrasamos con el nido de Nevermores en la montaña," explica, "-la cortada en tu muslo era muy profunda, sangrabas muchísimo, y recordé el obsequio de Weiss." Encontrando silencio, indicando que Blake seguía su historia, continua, "Limpié y desinfecté la herida…y tomé con mi mano –en mis dedos- una generosa cantidad del Dust rojo, el que vaciamos en el frasco," aclara, "-e inmediata tu herida dejo de sangrar comenzando a cicatrizar…menos mal que dormías porque se veía algo doloroso."

Parpadeando, Blake ladea la cabeza siguiendo el orden de los eventos. "Muy bien, así…así se supone que debe pasar al utilizar ese Dust. Que hay de malo en eso?"

"El problema no es ese," señala Yang presionando con fuerza el cojín de su regazo con su prótesis, "-el problema fue que mi mano quedo teñida de ese color," alza su izquierda para enfatizar, "-incluso había Dust rojo dentro de mis uñas…y antes que digas que lavarme las manos habría ayudado, no. No ayudó, lo intenté mil veces!"

Sus orejas felinas se echan atrás ante el tono incomodo que comenzaba a utilizar la rubia, "Yang no entiendo que-"

"Y-Y ayer…" balbucea nerviosa Yang, incapaz de mirar a Blake a la cara, "-estabas profundamente dormida y hace tiempo que no lo hacemos…y-y tu yukata dejaba ver lo más alto de tu muslo y-"

Sonrojándose, Blake sonríe tranquilamente comprendiendo, "Oh, Yang, no hay nada de malo en-"

"Y no resistí y fui a la ducha a…ya sabes," indica sonrojada haciendo un gesto obsceno con su mano, al final agrega riendo tontamente, "- _me di amor a mí misma_."

Olvidando la preocupación que en un inicio de la conversación la embargaba, Blake echa a reír junto con la rubia ante la estúpida manera de parafraseo que escoge, muy seguramente buscando aliviar la tensión.

Una vez que su risa está bajo control, la faunus pregunta, "Ya te digo que está más que bien…que clase de persona sería si me molestara porque te das, como dijiste? _Amor a ti misma_."

Sonriendo, con un sonrojo en el rostro visible a metros de distancia, Yang suelta aire pesadamente continuando, "L-La cuestión es que…" muestra su mano izquierda limpia de rastros de Dust.

Alzando las cejas en confusión, Blake pregunta, "No habías dicho que estaba teñida en el mismo color del Dust que usaste?"

"Lo interesante es que, aparentemente el agua caliente y el jabón no fueron hechos para limpiar residuos de ese Dust pero-" la voz risueña de Blake la corta.

"Pero los fluidos íntimos al termino de tu 'sesión amatoria con tu mano', si fue capaz de retirar el colorante dejado ahí?" Pregunta irónica, tratando de sofocar una risa.

Cruzándose de brazos, Yang bufa molesta, "Pues créelo o no, mi mano quedo limpia que limpia después de que me _di mucho_ amor, gracias."

Aun entre risas, Blake se las ingenia para preguntar con seriedad, "No entiendo, que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?"

Con ambas manos, presionando firmemente su regazo, Yang susurra, "Que anoche todo parecía normal…solo que esta mañana cuando me despertó un intenso dolor en mí, er,…nada era normal!"

"Yang, son pasado de las diez de la noche y-" intenta razonar Blake, sigue sin comprender y necesita respuestas.

"BLAKE!" La llama Yang lanzando el cojín fuera de su regazo al ponerse de pie, "EL JODIDO DUST ESE ME HA HECHO DESPERTAR ESTA MAÑANA CON ESTO!" Señala su entrepierna sobre el short negro.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, la vista de la faunus se enfoca más detalladamente en lo señalado a escasos centímetros de su rostro: Un extraño bulto se alzaba justo en la unión de la entrepierna de la rubia.

Parpadeando, Blake nota como al examinarle aún más de cerca y tocarle con una de sus manos el objeto en cuestión emana calor y firmeza ante el contacto. Lo que más llama su atención es la reacción de Yang, un suspiro que rayaba en lo más parecido a un gemido necesitado deja su garganta al sentir la cálida mano de la faunus deslizarse sobre la nueva adquisición de su cuerpo.

Sobresaltada, Blake retira su mano de lo que, sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a frotar suavemente por sobre la tela. La rubia se deja caer pesadamente sobre la cama, sentándose nuevamente en la orilla recargando sus codos en sus rodillas evadiendo la mirada inquisitiva de la faunus.

Un silencio incomodo se apodera de la habitación. No es que encuentre repulsivo o desagradable la situación en la que se encuentra Yang pero es curioso el caso ya que se supone que en ella se ha utilizado el Dust para curarle y nada parece fuera de lo normal…aunque quizá la alarmante sensación de calor y necesidad de tomar la nueva adición de Yang entre sus manos…labios, pier…

 _'QUÉ CARAJOS!? Que rayos está pensando mi cerebro? Porque me siento tan a traída a…Dust, seguramente ese Dust agudiza los sentidos e incrementa sobremanera la libido o la inmediata sensación que el cuerpo esta experimentando.'_

"Vaya." Es la simple respuesta de Blake, sus orejas estaban alzándose firmes sobre su cabeza en sorpresa.

Es el turno de Yang de quedarse en silencio. _'Solo…vaya?! Dust, porque tiene que estar de rodillas frente a mí, casi entre mis piernas…tan fácil que sería solo alcanzar su cabello, tirar de ella y hacer que…'_ sacudiendo la cabeza, buscando detener el bombeo y presión sanguínea acumularse en su nueva extremidad, decide presionar por algo más que esa simple respuesta.

"Blake?" Susurra acariciando la mejilla de la Faunus con su mano, quien mantenía la mirada fija y en silencio en la obvia erección que su shorts resguardaba, "Es-Estas bien?"

Saliendo de su estupor, la faunus alza la mirada. Su rostro ligeramente sonrojado, "Así que…lo que decían…" Murmuraba para sí misma, pero Yang le escucha.

"Decían? Decían que?" Pregunta la rubia.

"D-Decían," comienza Blake alzando la mirada. Si no dejaba de observar su entrepierna le era imposible dejar de fantasear con lo que había detrás del short de la rubia, "-escuché rumores sobre una chica, cuando estuve en el White Fang…" Yang emite un sonido que le indica continuar con su historia, "-una de ellas juraba haber estado en contacto con cierto tipo de Dust que le dio…bueno, digamos que después de usar ese Dust ella y su novia procrearon un bebé de manera natural, ambas chicas y sin ayuda de ningún laboratorio por fuera."

"Es eso posible?" pregunta Yang asombrada.

Asintiendo, Blake comienza a acariciar por encima de las rodillas de rubia sugestivamente, "Lo es."

"P-Pero…ellas…cómo?"

"Es _genial_ lo que la gente inventa y vende en el mercado negro." Suspira Blake con sarcasmo, "Dudo mucho que Weiss estuviera consciente de lo que había en ese frasco cuando te lo dio."

Tratando de mantener su respiración normalizada, Yang no puede evitar soltar un sonido de apreciación cuando Blake estira nuevamente su mano para tocar por encima de la tela del short el tenso miembro que resguardaban.

Mordiéndose el labio, buscando guardar silencio ante la deliciosa sensación, Yang inconscientemente empuja su cadera buscando profundizar el contacto. Sonriendo de medio lado, es el turno de Blake de actuar por instinto al comenzar a deslizar una de sus manos para alcanzar el elástico de la prenda que cubre su objetivo buscando retirarle.

Sobresaltada, Yang detiene los avances de la faunus, "Q-Que estás haciendo?"

"Que parece que hago?" Pregunta rodando los ojos, presa de una creciente curiosidad de conocer la nueva extremidad de Yang, "Quizá…Quizá sea como con aquellas chicas."

Captando el tono, Yang pregunta, "Eh, que quieres decir con eso?"

Continuando sus caricias por el vientre bajo, caderas y la parte interior de los muslos de Yang, agrega, "Según recuerdo _ese tipo de_ _Dust_ puede durar activo en el cuerpo humano activo, entiéndase tú con ese equipo, por varios años si no se obliga al cuerpo a eliminarle naturalmente."

Abriendo los ojos enormes, Yang balbucea incoherencias mientras su nueva extremidad es liberada en un rápido y suave movimiento de sus confines. Blake se las había ingeniado para retirar su short junto con la ropa interior.

El sonrojo de las mejillas y rostro de Yang comienza a extenderse por su cuerpo completamente, era increíble la manera en que su cuerpo responde a los toques y caricias ligeras de Blake.

Observando con interés el miembro de Yang, la faunus se acerca a este tomándole en sus manos con delicadeza. Si de algo estaba segura Blake es que cualquier tipo podría estar orgulloso del tamaño y grosor que su chica portaba.

 _'Ni siquiera Adam o Sun estaban tan bien…dotados? Es la palabra?'_

Comenzando a deslizar ambas manos de la base a la punta con extremo cuidado ganándose así un profundo gemido satisfecho de la rubia, sonríe complacida ante sus avances, agregando con voz sensual, "Sabes…hace años que no he estado con uno real."

"ES EN SERIO!?" Yang le lanza una mirada incrédula, enderezando su cabeza pues la había lanzado atrás a causa del placer que le era ofrecido, "NO SABEMOS QUE CARAJOS HA HECHO QUE ESTO APAREZCA AQUÍ Y AHORA QUIERES QUE YO…QUE NOSOTRAS…ESTO ÉSTO ES…ES… _DUST, BLAKE!_ "

"Seguro fue el Dust que Weiss te dio," murmura la pelinegra comenzando a utilizar las gotas de líquido transparente que comenzaban a resultar sobre la punta del miembro entre sus manos a manera de lubricante, "-algún tipo de escarmiento debió querer dar-… _Oh, Dust!_ "

Es el turno de Blake de exhalar profundamente con necesidad al sentir la cálida mano de Yang acariciar su barbilla y labios con su pulgar al comenzar a empujar su cadera buscado profundizar los avances de sus manos.

"Bl-Blake," llama entre respiraciones entrecortadas Yang, "-lo que dijiste…es en serio?" Pregunta tomando la barbilla de la faunus en su mano, "-lo de no haber…con uno en años…que hay del strap-on?"

Antes de que la pregunta de Yang hubiese sido terminada de formular, la faunus se pone de pie desabrochando y lanzando fuera de su cuerpo su acostumbrada yukata color negro permitiéndole a la rubia observar su casi desnudo cuerpo. Casi, dado que aun llevaba cubierta su entrepierna por una fina tela color negro.

"Si, el strap-on…si con ese haces un gran trabajo," susurra contra sus labios, "-imagina lo que algo real podría hacer por ambas!"

Sonriendo de medio lado, Blake se inclina donde Yang besándole con determinación, buscando profundizar el beso mientras sus manos se deslizan por la cintura de la rubia subiendo a su paso la blusa naranja, intentando retirarle a lo que la hipnotizada humana accede al separarse ligeramente de la faunus rompiendo el acalorado beso para permitirle dejarla completamente desnuda.

Observándole de arriba a abajo, se abraza al cuello de Yang colocando sus piernas a ambos lados de su cadera mientras se situaba sobre su regazo. La rubia no puede evitar exhalar profundamente al sentir su rígido miembro rozar su húmedo centro, sin aun adentrarse en ella. Apretando su agarre sobre su cintura, la instintivamente comienza a empujar y rozarse contra la faunus ganándose un bufido ansioso por parte de esta.

Llevando sus manos a los pechos de Yang, comienza a moverse sobre ella, deliberadamente jugueteando con el ansioso y necesitado miembro al escuchar los sonidos que dejaba escapar cada vez que sentía estar por adentrarse en Blake para al final simplemente volver a comenzar el incitante movimiento sobre su rigidez y la ardiente sensación sobre sus pechos.

Con un suspiro de satisfacción, frota su nariz en el hueco del cuello de Yang al besar y morder ligeramente su clavícula. La luna brilla a través de la ventana del dormitorio, arrojando un suave resplandor sobre la suave piel de Yang, y no puede evitarlo. Blake se desliza ligeramente su mano derecha por en medio de los pechos frente a ella, acariciando el tonificado abdomen hasta llegar al vientre bajo, justo donde recordaba estaría la separación de los labios inferiores de la rubia.

Mordiéndose el labio, se acerca a besarla con pasión dejando que su mano nuevamente envolviese la nueva parte de Yang en su mano comenzando a juguetear con este acaloradamente.

Sintiendo como el agarre de la mano no metálica de Yang se apretaba en su trasero, sin dejar de entrelazar sus lenguas en el agitado beso, la faunus comienza a rozarse con ansiedad sobre la punta del dispuesto miembro. Separándose ligeramente de los labios de Yang, sin dejar de acariciar su miembro y pechos con sus manos, se acerca a susurrar a su oído, "Lista…para el siguiente paso?"

Asintiendo nerviosamente, Yang traga saliva despacio, "Qu-Que tan difícil puede-"

Sonriendo de medio lado, Blake la silencia besándole nuevamente, "No mucho si te quedas donde estas y me dejas hacer todo el trabajo." Dice entre risas.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, mueve ambas manos –robótica y humana- a tomarle por la parte trasera de los muslos, girándole rápidamente para colocarse sobre ella encima de la cama sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.

"Es nunca ha pasado…" susurra Yang besando y mordiendo ligeramente el cuello y camino entre los pechos de Blake, "-y no por tener esto," señala moviendo su cadera rozándose nuevamente contra el cálido centro, "-va a ocurrir esta noche." Asegura pesadamente al apenas contenerse de enterrase brutalmente dentro de la faunus.

 _'Comienzo a entender porque los tipos piensan con el pene! Es complicado concentrarse en algo más que desear sentirla rodearme con sus piernas por la cintura y empujarme a la de ya dentro…Dust! Esta tan lista…'_ Piensa al deslizar fuera de la entrada de Blake su mano, la cual sin darse cuenta había cobrado vida yendo directa donde sabe que la faunus la necesitaba.

Blake enrolla sus brazos alrededor de los fuertes hombros de Yang, soltando un sonido placentero en su oído al sentir la mano de la rubia comenzar a atenderle. Las caderas de la rubia se sacuden cuando el aliento cálido golpea su oreja, haciendo a Blake gemir ruidosamente ante la fricción causada.

"Te necesito, Yang. Y te quiero a ti...toda tu," susurra acariciando suavemente con su húmeda intimidad el miembro necesitado.

Se muerde el labio cuando la rubia gruñe contra su hombro. Blake adora la forma en que podía tomar el control completo de la cama aun cuando Yang parecía ser quien controlaba; consiguiendo lo que deseaba con solo expresar sus deseos más sucios y profundos. Su voz muere en su garganta cuando caderas comienzan a moverse sobre suyo, la respiración de Yang se volvía aún más pesada y su aliento golpeando su pecho.

"Eso es algo egoísta, Blakey." Se aparta, sujetando las manos de la faunus sobre su cabeza y mirándola con seriedad. Detrás de su máscara estoica, la rubia ardía en deseo por ella. "No preguntar y simplemente asumir que estoy de acuerdo con enterrar _esto_ dentro de ti". Esta vez no está segura de poder resistir su falso frente al sentir como la punta de su miembro había encontrado la entrada al centro de la pelinegra.

"L-Lo siento Yang." Susurra con voz apenas audible, fingiendo arrepentimiento, "¿Quieres _enterrar esto en mí_?" Pregunta Blake dulcemente tratando de enmendar el error señalado por Yang al repetir sus burdas palabras ante la situación.

"Porque preguntas cosas a las que bien sabes las respuestas?" Susurra reacomodándose, tomando con su mano robótica la pierna de la faunus alzándola hasta colocarla sobre su cadera alineándose en preparación para dar el siguiente paso.

Yang sabía que no podría seguir postergando lo inminente, Blake lo deseaba, ella misma lo necesitaba pero el temor de arruinar el momento era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Notando la duda en la rubia, alcanza con su mano el rostro de esta y alzándose a besar sus labios susurra contra sus labios, "Hey, estoy en esto contigo…confía en ti, que yo ya lo hago."

Buscando tranquilizar su mente, Yang desliza una última vez su mano entre los pliegues resbaladizos de Blake para tomar y guiar su miembro a la húmeda entrada. Sujetándose a la rodilla que yacía sobre su cadera, presiona su erección desesperada por adentrarse en la faunus. Un gemido ahogado y una profunda inhalación son las reacciones inconscientes compartidas por la rubia y Blake al sentir como se conectaban en un rápido, y algo torpe, movimiento.

Cuando Yang empuja para adentrarse en ella, no lo hace con cuidado, pues lleva el movimiento hasta lo más profundo de una sola vez. Blake ahoga un grito dándole la bienvenida intrusión. Yang ve estrellas cuando siente las cálidas paredes comprimirse rápidamente alrededor de su miembro buscando drenar hasta la última gota que este tuviera para ofrecer. Es obligada a detener los movimientos inmediatos que venía planeando realizar ante el temor de terminar justo en el instante en que comenzara a ejecutar su improvisado plan.

 _'Joder! Esto se siente extraño pero…extrañamente increíble! Siento todo de Blake alrededor de mi-'_

"Oh, por favor, Yang! No te detengas!" Suplica Blake, clavando sus dedos en las caderas de la rubia. "Más rápido!" vuelve a exigir moviendo su propia cadera contra la de la chica sobre ella.

Tomada por sorpresa por el repentino ataque de lujuria de la faunus, empuja rápidamente dentro de esta. Profundas exhalaciones son dejadas escuchar por Yang al sentir lo estrecho y húmedo del centro perfecto al recibirle.

Se siente cerca del límite mientras entraba y salía de Blake, siguiendo el ritmo desenfrenado de esta al sentirse también cerca de su propio clímax.

"Más r-rápido, Yang, por favor!"

Yang sabía que Blake se sentía restringida al estar bajo ella, por lo que en este momento decide sujetarla por el trasero acercándole más, besando y mordiendo cada tanto de un pecho a otro mientras que su mano no robótica la acariciaba tras las orejas felinas.

Blake estaba segura que aquello era el paraíso, estar bajo los efectos de Yang, llámese dedos, labios o lengua, era todo una experiencia. Adoraba la manera en que Yang lograba equilibrar con maestría el uso de cada musculo de su cuerpo en una sola sesión, y el miembro entre sus piernas era la prueba viviente de que para la rubia era un simple accesorio más que lograba usar a la perfección.

A la faunus le importaba un carajo si no podía mantenerse de pie la mañana siguiente, o durante toda una semana después de esa noche. Quería que Yang la utilizara de la manera que le complaciera, que la destrozara si era necesario pues bien sabía que horas después ella misma volvería a rogar por más.

"Ya c-casi, Yang...vas a hacer..."

 _'Joder Blake, sigue hablándome así y no voy a resistir mucho…'_

Ante el gruñido demandante de Blake, cualquier tenue agarre que tuviera sobre su autocontrol desaparece. Tomando a la faunus con fuerza, comienza a acariciar sus pechos justo antes de alzarse sobre sus rodillas ayudando la a girarse sobre su vientre, colocándole de rodillas y manos contra la cama para abrirse paso dentro de ella ferozmente.

Empujando con todas sus fuerzas dentro y fuera de ella, Yang forzaba a su miembro a deslizarse en su interior y presionar los puntos exactos que sabía harían explotara a Blake en cuestión de segundos al sujetarle por la cadera y empujarse dentro y fuera de esta en su nueva posición. Dada la velocidad y rapidez de su movimientos sus caderas comenzaban a ser un manchón borroso ante el desesperado temo que la rubia marcaba.

Tensando su cuerpo, alzándose sobre sus rodillas, recargando su espalda contra los pechos de Yang, sujetándola por el cuello, Blake sí que grita al sentir como un fuerte orgasmo se apodera de su cuerpo comenzando a expandirse a cada parte de su cuerpo desde su vientre bajo, cortesía de su rubia humana.

Abrumada por la manera tan ruda y posesiva en que Yang sabiamente sigue su consejo y la utiliza de manera poco cautelosa, su útero se contrae alegremente contra el rígido y cálido miembro de esta una y otra vez durante incontables segundos al ayudarle a prolongar el instante al moverse y acompañarle en su paseo orgásmico, dando como resultado lo que quizá fue uno de los clímax más duraderos experimentados por Blake, uno no infringido por los labios de la rubia sobre su clítoris.

Una vez que siente como las paredes de su útero comienzan a descender de su agitado movimiento buscando drenar la esencia de Yang dentro de ella, puede sentir que la rubia comienza a empujarse con fuerza y rapidez dentro de ella nuevamente. Colocándole de frente contra la cama, Yang da un par de fuertes estocadas dentro de Blake antes de retirar su miembro de dentro suyo segundos antes de ceder ante su propio clímax dejando que la prueba de su orgasmo cayese sobre la espalda baja y trasero de Blake al terminar su faena fuera de ella.

Apoyando su frente en la base del cuello de la faunus, Yang besa suavemente el área tratando de no ceder ante la instantánea debilidad que se apoderaba de sus extremidades. Notando el temblor de las piernas de Yang al tercamente mantenerse en posición sobre su espalda, Blake se gira hasta quedar sobre su espalda –y los residuos del clímax de Yang- tomando a la rubia por el cuello con sus brazos al rodearle y atraerle hacia ella, ignorando la húmeda sensación en su espalda.

Acomodándose sobre su pecho, Yang busca tranquilizar su respiración y el agitado palpitar de su corazón, sonriendo ante la nueva manera presentada de alternar la diversión en la habitación.

Rodeando la cintura de Blake con sus manos, besa la base de su cuello y suelta una risita al sentir como esta se reacomoda sobre la cama y suelta un ligero siseo incómodo.

"Tú pediste que-"

"Lo sé," ríe entre dientes Blake, "-y sí que le _utilizaste_ a tu gusto…estaré adolorida por días!"

La rubia suelta una risita, enterrando su rostro en el suave cabello oscuro, contemplando maneras de incitar a Blake a pedirle usarle de esa manera otra vez, y pronto.

"Po-Porque terminaste fuera? Es genial cuando…" Yang interrumpe su tren de ideas.

"Recordé lo que dijiste, que esas dos chicas tuvieron un bebé," señala moviendo su cadera sobre la entrepierna de Blake haciendo que su ligeramente menos rígido miembro se deslizara entre sus piernas sin adentrarse al reacomodarse sobre ella, "-podré no haberme acostado nunca con un tipo, pero se bien lo que pasa si lo que cayó en tu espalda hubiese aterrizado dentro de ti sin protección alguna," enfatiza con voz seria, "-no estoy lista para ser madre, no aun…y no me mal entiendas, nada me gustaría más contigo pero en su tiempo y-" los labios de Blake se posan sobre los suyos silenciándola con un suave y dulce beso.

"Lo sé," susurra contra los labios de Yang, "-cuando llegue el momento haremos uso de este Dust nuevamente para ver si tenemos suerte y tenemos una versión miniatura de ti corriendo por nuestra casa."

Riendo suavemente, Blake estaba por dejarse llevar por increíble cansancio que sentía cuando una idea la hace abrir los ojos sobresaltando a la humana recargada cómodamente sobre sus pechos.

"Yang, crees que Weiss y Ruby hayan utilizado este Dust? No es un poco temprano para pensar en tener familia si-"

"Oh, Dust…Blake! La otra noche…" responde mortificada, "-l-lo que usaba Weiss en mi hermana…eso no era un STRAP-ON!" El color se había ido de su rostro ante la posibilidad, "Qué tal si ellas…si Ruby…"

"Espero que esas dos estén teniendo el cuidado apropiado entonces. Ha pasado casi un mes desde el día en que vimos a Weiss darle a Ruby su…" ante la falta de contacto físico, Blake se alza sobre sus codos buscando a la ausente rubia de sus brazos, "Yang, que haces?"

Yang se había lanzado a por su scroll, el que descansaba plácidamente en la mesita de noche al otro extremo de la cama. En silencio y con una unión de cejas en molestia que rivalizaba el semblante molesto de Weiss siendo toda una Schnee, la rubia tecleaba furicamente en este.

 _"Schnee, no sé qué clase de retorcida persona te dijo que era buena idea usar esta cosa…juro que pagarás por esto cuando regrese!"_

Una vez enviado el mensaje, Yang exhala pesadamente dejando en su lugar el scroll nuevamente. Blake se coloca tras ella abrazándole por la espalda mientras con otra mano alcanzaba la sabana cubriéndoles a ambas.

"Blake." Le llama en una voz apenas audible.

"Si?" Pregunta adormilada la faunus, _'Oh Dust, Yang…duerme ya.'_ "Estoy demasiado cansada y…dolorida de ciertos lugares en mi cuerpo…mañana podemos hablar de lo que quieras ciel-'

"Porque me creció un pene y no otro brazo?" Señala su muñón al haber retirado y colocado la prótesis robótica en la mesita de noche junto a su scroll.

Parpadeando en la oscuridad, en completo silencio, Blake simplemente suelta al final, "Oh Yang…" La estridente risa de la rubia la hace seguirla en su broma momentos antes de dejarse arrastrar por el cansancio.

:: **TBC** ::

* * *

 **TENDRAN ACTUALIZACIÓN CUANDO ME DEN MIS RVWS!**

 ** _N/F:_**

 _Dejen RWV para actualizarles lo más rápido posible!_

 _JA! Sé que por la manera en que manejé lo de Blake atacada y la necesidad de usar el Dust en ella les hizo creer que ella sería quien tendría la extremidad extra…JAJAJAJA pues no!_

 _Espero que les haya gustado el giro de los eventos y haberme ganado un rwv, solo falta un capitulo más!_

 _:::::_

 **AVANCE DEL CAP 9 (No les dire como se titula xD)**

\- JNPR y su encuentro con RWBY explicando la procedencia del Dust en cuestión.

\- Un capi lleno de bromas, seriedad y situaciones chuscas dignos de Nora, Jaune y Yang xD

\- Ruby recibe sus resultados. Weiss encuentra y busca aclararse con Ruby. Eliminé esto de este capi (8) ya que de por si era largo...por lo que decidí agregarlo al 9.

:::


	10. Ch 9: Felicidades Pt I

**_::_**

 ** _o.O_**

 _10 rvws después les traigo este capitulo!_

 _YA VEN QUE SI CUMPLO SI COMENTAN **:P**_

 ** _:::_**

 **WARNING:**

 _-_ _Este es un capi un tanto más serio, no aburrido, pero si se nota el cambio para cerrar la historia!_

 _\- Invitada especial: Coco Adel!_

 _\- Espero que a pesar de la falta de sexy time me merezca un RVW!_

 ** _::::::_**

 ** _N/A:_**

 _No WhiteRose, ni Bumblebee, es más bien un capitulo de transición NECESARIO!_

 _HISTORIA MAMONAMENTE PREDECIBLE, yada, yada, yada, YA LO SÉ por eso mismo lo adviertí en el prologo._

 _Si no lo leíste que pena, pero desde el inicio advertí deque iba todo así que ahorrate el comentario de (lease con voz de retardado) 'Que predecible esta!' *rueda los ojos aun más*_

* * *

 **"¡Ups! ¡Culpen al Dust!"**

 **Por:** Leyla zinD

 **Ch9: FELICIDADES, Pt I/II.**

 **JNPR, El visitante.**

…

"E-Es seguro salir?" Pregunta la temblorosa voz de Jaune Arc, "Se ha ido Weiss?"

Aun siendo víctima de pequeñas carcajadas, Nora responde lo más recompuesta que puede.

"S-Sí Jaune…" ríe nuevamente al notar el semblante decaído y descompuesto del joven, "-Oh, joder! Los mini Nevermores sí que hicieron de las suyas!" Señala cayendo de espaldas al suelo gracias a un ataque de risa al ver al tembloroso líder JNPR salir de detrás del escritorio del profesor en el aula.

Con el rostro arañado, dado los picotazos y zarpazos recibidos por los vengativos Nevermores enviados por Weiss, Jaune se estabiliza sobre sus piernas temblorosas lo menos humillado posible. Chaqueta desgarrada, cabello revuelto, rostro sonrojado tras el obligado cuadro de cardio al que se vio sometido a recorrer al tratar, _énfasis en tratar_ , de evadir el ataque, Jaune suspira al final al verse fuera de peligro inminente presentando un ligero rengueo en su andar.

"Ouch," se queja al sentarse con cuidado en la orilla del escritorio vació del profesor, "-recuérdenme nunca jamás volver a enfadar a Weiss-"

"O a cualquier miembro del equipo RWBY. Te creí más listo que eso." Una suave voz sobresalta a Jaune y silencia de inmediato las risas de Nora, "Jaune, conociendo a Weiss debiste darle una buena razón para atacarte e irse. No justifico lo que hizo, por cierto."

"Pyrrha!" Saluda entusiastamente Nora desde su lugar en el suelo enderezándose a ver mejor a la alta pelirroja, quien en ese momento se encontraba frente al rubio revisando los moretones y pequeñas heridas de su rostro.

"Hey Nora," sonríe con calidez Pyrrha, "-vi a Ren entrar a prisa a nuestra habitación, alguna razón pa-"

"Weiss lo amenazó con darle el mismo escarmiento que a Jaune si lo veía durante el resto del día." Responde Nora sonriente comenzando a balancearse en su lugar como si estuviera siguiendo el ritmo de una tonada musical.

Sorprendida del poco interés mostrado ante el posible ataque a su amado Ren, Pyrrha le dirige una mirada a Jaune buscando respuestas.

Suspirando pesadamente ante la mirada inquisitiva de su novia, el rubio siente que es momento de sincerarse con ambas chicas, "Pyrrha… Weiss tiene, tuvo…una buena excusa para atacarme, o eso creo." Dice casi en un susurro atrayendo la atención de ambas pelirrojas.

Notando que el rubio tenía problemas para ventilar sus ideas, Pyrrha toma su mano apoyándolo en su hombro para ayudarle a andar fuera del lugar, "Porque no vamos a nuestra habitación? Los tres," propone al andar con Jaune con cuidado al ayudarle, "-Ren y tú nos pueden contar que le hicieron a la mitad del equipo RWBY para que estén tan molestas con ustedes."

Jaune asiente mientras camina con cuidado sujetándose de Pyrrha. Después de la larga y silenciosa caminata, el rubio comienza a hablar pensativamente. "C-Creo que tiene que ver con el Dust que…"

"Hablas del mismo que habían escondido en el escritorio de Reny?" Interrumpe con gran curiosidad Nora andando tras a la pareja.

La curiosidad era visible en el rostro de Pyrrha mientras andaba al lado de su novio y mejor amiga hasta llegar frente a la puerta de su habitación. Estaba por presionar a más respuestas cuando la puerta es abierta por un cabizbajo Ren.

"Creo que…" susurra el pelinegro observando al resto de su equipo frente a él, "-hay algo que-" nerviosamente ojos rosa observan el pasillo y la puerta del equipo vecino, RWBY con aprehensión, "-pero es mejor que entren…y-"

"Entren de una buena vez," llama tras Ren una autoritaria voz, "-a menos que quieras que todo el lugar se entere del lio en que _tú y Arc_ han armado."

Una ceja naranja se alza al detectar el tono demandante y femenino de aquella voz. Sin esperar más, Nora se abre camino entre Jaune y Pyrrha para entrar a la habitación, _'De quien es esa voz y que hace a solas con mi Reny?!'_

Cerrando sonoramente la puerta tras ella, Nora avanza en busca de la _dueña_ de dicha voz. La silueta seria e inmóvil frente a la ventana en el centro de su habitación de Coco Adel les da la bienvenida.

Cruzándose de brazos, observando a Jaune perder el poco color que le quedaba, Coco sonríe de medio lado.

"Hey Nikos," saluda andando hacia la alta pelirroja con su mano estirada, "-tiempo sin verte."

Asintiendo en silencio Pyrrha regresa el formal saludo al tomarle por la mano y estrechara, "Eh, No es que no aprecie el que hayas pasado a saludar pero -"

"Que haces y que quieres de mí Reny?" Pregunta defensiva Nora, ahora frente a un sonrojado Ren, cubriéndole a manera de escudo humano.

Negando con la cabeza con obvia duda en el rostro, Coco observa nuevamente a Jaune y después a Ren en silencio antes de hablar.

"Vengo por lo que estos dos," señala al pelinegro y al rubio, "-tomaron sin permiso de mi tienda."

"En mi defensa," Exclama lanzando sus manos al aire Jaune exasperadamente, "-les dejé una _considerable_ cantidad de Lien junto a la nota que explicaba que fui yo quien lo tomó!"

En silencio, Nora y Pyrrha les dirigen una mirada incrédula al líder y a Ren, este último quien se cubría avergonzadamente el rostro ante lo dicho por su amigo.

…

"S-Sigo sin entender," murmura Jaune, "-tu para que lo necesitas…digo," se sonroja fuertemente antes de agregar, "-s-si lo que querían es un bebé s-solo hay que ir a la clínica y-"

Observando al rubio con indiferencia, Coco ríe por lo bajo, "Eso fue lo que yo pensaba hacer hasta que Velvet me hizo cambiar de opinión." Al notar el pesado silencio por parte de los más jóvenes, decide continuar, "Es algo complicado…pero entiendo que no tengan conocimiento de esto," al ver como comenzaba molestarse Nora y Pyrrha al posiblemente haber sido llamadas ignorantes, agrega, "-lo digo porque en su equipo no hay ningún Faunus. Y aunque tengan amigos o conocidos que lo son, no es algo que _ellos_ cuenten ligeramente."

"Eh, lo siento, qué?" Pregunta Ren al no comprender, expresando así el sentimiento compartido por su equipo.

Pensativa, Coco decide que es mejor explicar al menos el concepto en general para así lograr hacer comprender el error tan grande que han cometido Jaune y Ren al tomar el Dust del mostrador.

"Sabemos que hay grupos de humanos que reclaman que los Faunus son una raza inferior y viceversa dentro de la sociedad Faunus," al recibir un asentimiento colectivo por parte de JNPR, continua, "-es imperativo que esto no salga de esta habitación o que sea repetido nuevamente por ustedes, _por favor_?"

Notando que el tono de Coco ha pasado de demandar a rogar un favor, Jaune hace uso de su papel de líder, "Me asegurare de que no se mencione el tema nuevamente," observando a Pyrrha, Nora y Ren asentir solemnemente agrega, "-tienes nuestra palabra."

Sonriendo alegremente por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación JNPR, Coco asiente conforme con lo escuchado.

"Nunca se han preguntado porque las familias de Faunus, en específico las formadas por parejas del mismo sexo, jamás presentan problemas para _formar_ familias?"

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Jaune y Nora parecen tener problemas en seguir lo dicho por Coco. Suspirando con pesadez, la pelinegra se rasca tras la nuca continuando.

"En resumen, el Dust que Arc y Lie aquí tomaron _sin permiso_ del mostrador de mi tienda hace poco más de un mes," agrega molesta, "-es uno utilizado y creado por la comunidad Faunus para así poder concebir descendencia biológica entre parejas del mismo sexo." Explica sonriendo de medio lado al ver las expresiones sorprendidas de los más jóvenes, "Pero al utilizarlo un humano es básicamente el mismo solo que el efecto de 'fertilidad' se prolonga un poco más de tiempo en quien le consume, es inevitable. Y no pienso explicarles cómo funciona en la persona afectada, ya que eso es algo personal y muy propio de la comunidad Faunus, deben saber que solo facilita la concepción en parejas del mismo sexo. Punto." Lanza al ver a una emocionada Nora dar saltitos a nada de preguntar, quien se ve apagada al escuchar lo último.

Comprendiendo el peso de las palabras dichas por Coco, el equipo JNPR guarda silencio nuevamente. Pyrrha observando su regazo sonrojada, Nora sonriente ante la posibilidad de que lo dicho por la pelinegra estuviera ocurriendo con Ruby y Weiss, ansiosa de saber si hay consecuencias adorables gracias al Dust, mientras Ren y Jaune se observaban mutuamente con el rostro decolorado en pánico.

Es Pyrrha quien rompe el incómodo silencio, "E-Entonces Malva..."

"Necesita un hermano o hermana," Coco responde encogiéndose de hombros. "Nuestra pequeña ésta creciendo un poco sola y necesita compañía y con quien jugar, de lo que Velvet y yo hablábamos esa tarde, cuando Arc nos escuchó hablar nos referíamos a aumentar la fuerza…pero de nuestra familia, no nuestra fuerza física!" Apunta molesta en dirección al rubio, "No te enseñaron que es de mala educación espiar a las personas?"

"Peor aún," agrega Ren, "-espiar _mal_ a las personas y pasar esa _mala_ información."

El único sonido escuchado después de lo dicho por Ren, es Jaune al tragar saliva pesadamente ante la súbita noticia de que el par de jóvenes ha metido a Ruby y Weiss en un serio lio dada su estúpido y descuidado trato al Dust que habían 'tomado prestado'. Jaune se olvida de sus propias heridas y comienza a pasearse preocupado por la habitación.

Es Nora quien atrae la atención de sus compañeros nuevamente.

"Qué lindo," Murmura alegremente ganándose una mirada incredulidad de los otros tres y una curiosa por parte de Coco, "Quiero decir, no es como se vaya a acabar el mundo porque vayan a tener un bebé." Dice con el rostro iluminado en emoción,

Entrecerrando los ojos, Coco pregunta a nadie en particular, "De que rayos ésta hablando?"

"Solo imaginen a Ruby y Weiss como mamás…aww!" Chilla Nora emocionada haciendo un gesto tierno de mecer a un bebé entre sus brazos.

Abriendo los ojos cómicamente, tanto así que por encima de sus lentes negros era posible visualizar el color café de estos y sus largas pestañas, Coco se pone de pie en su lugar rápidamente.

"QUE CARAJOS?" Ruge ante lo escuchado, "Díganme que es una puta broma! Es que ya no lo tienen con ustedes?"

Ojos azules y rosas observan a la molesta pelinegra con aprehensión, "Coco, debes comprender que no sabíamos-"

"Schnee?" Pregunta tomando su scroll, Jaune y Ren palidecen ante el gesto, "-debería mandar llamar mi arma!" Amenaza marcando el código pero al final decide lo contrario, "Pensándolo bien," sonríe de medio lado dando largos pasos donde la puerta, "-dejemos que sea Schnee quien tome acciones _correctivas._ "

Sin más, Coco sale de la habitación azotando la puerta en su andar sobresaltando al resto del equipo JNPR.

"Soy hombre muerto." Dice Jaune.

"Somos." Agrega en un susurro Ren al lado de Jaune.

Ganándose un gruñido colectivo por parte de las chicas, Ren y Jaune se quedan en silencio observando sus pies sin nada más que agregar.

...

 **Día 19, Bumblebee.**

"Lista?" Pregunta Blake, al lado de Yang en el transporte aéreo de regreso a Beacon.

Su misión había terminado una semana después de lo esperado pero con los mejores resultados que el resto de su clase poniéndoles incluso en puntaje por encima de Weiss y Ruby. Observando en silencio su scroll, Yang lee un par de mensajes en voz baja por milésima vez desde que lo recibió.

 _'Yang, no se ha comunicado Ruby contigo?'_

 _'Cuando regreses a Beacon necesitamos hablar y por favor…no me mates, créelo o no, tu hermana me necesitará.'_

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Yang exhala pesadamente antes de guardar en su bolsillo su scroll.

"Honestamente?" Pregunta observando a su Faunus con resignación, "No." Recibiendo un breve asentimiento por parte de Blake, Yang se abraza a su cintura desde su lugar en el asiento a su lado, "Puedo pedirte que tranquilices a Ruby? Quiero verla ya pero debo hablar primero con Weiss y a solas es mejor."

"Yang," le llama suavemente, "-ellas ya no son unas niñas, en algún momento debía ocurrir y-"

"Pero no tan pronto. Y prometo no herir a Weiss," bufa molesta cruzándose de brazos ganándose una ceja arqueada por parte de Blake, "-ésta bien, no la lastimaré… _mucho_."

Poniéndose de pie, Blake niega con la cabeza deteniendo en su lugar a Yang. El helicóptero por fin había tocado tierra en el amplio helipuerto de Beacon.

"Sé que esto es difícil," comenta la faunus en voz baja mientras le alcanza a Yang su mochila, "-pero Ruby y Weiss han pasado por muchísimas cosas. Sus madres, la pelea con Salem…incluso casi pierdes a Ruby-"

Un escalofrío recorre la espina de Yang al recordar los aterradores minutos en la pelea que hacía unos cuantos años habían librado contra Salem… _'Le prometí a Ruby estar ahí para Weiss si algo…'_

"Ésta bien," corta a la faunus, "-solo porque tú lo dices y tienes un argumento válido, te haré caso." Accede la rubia ayudándole a la faunus a cargar sus maletas camino a la entrada a los dormitorios.

Contenta con la respuesta obtenida, Blake se alza en puntillas para besar su mejilla. Tomadas de la mano hacen su camino por los jardines y pasillos del lugar hasta llegar a la puerta que lee 'RWBY.'

Tomando aire, Yang saca y pasa su scroll por el sensor de la puerta. Inmediatamente un par de pasos son escuchados y antes de que nadie pudiese preverlo, la puerta es súbitamente abierta por una nerviosa Weiss Schnee.

"Ruby me tenías preocupada, donde estuviste toda la noc…" Pregunta la heredera un segundo antes de notar que frente a ella esta una seria Blake y una molesta Yang.

"Weiss." Simplemente responde la rubia abriéndose paso entre ésta y la puerta, asegurándose de empujar a la más pequeña con el hombro con suficiente fuerza para hacerla tambalearse.

"Hey Weiss," saluda casualmente Blake lanzando su maleta a los pies de su cama, "-todo bien?" Pregunta fingiendo ignorar la enorme tensión entre esta y Yang mientras la rubia luchaba por mantener su molestia a raya al distraerse extrayendo el contenido de su maleta después de vaciarlo en el suelo junto al cesto de ropa sucia que le correspondía.

"Donde esta Ruby?" Pregunta Yang entre dientes aun dándole la espalda a Weiss.

Nerviosa al ver el extraño comportamiento y evasión de parte de Yang, la peli-banca responde, "N-No lo sé. Ayer me acompañó al médico y se quedó a revisarse, no se ha estado sintiendo bien estos últimos días y-"

"Creo saber por dónde empezar a buscar." La voz de Blake interrumpe el pequeño discurso de Weiss al notar como Yang comenzaba a temblar en su lugar. _'Si, definitivamente, las sospechas de Yang son realidad…pero hay que escucharlas de la propia afectada.'_

"Ustedes dos tienen un asunto importante que discutir y," agrega Blake volviéndose a Weiss, "-haz favor de llevar a Yang donde el medico que te ayudó a revertir tu condición," al ver la asombrada expresión en el rostro de la peliblanca agrega, "-mi sentido del olfato es más que solo una linda nariz…pude y puedo oler la diferencia de hoy con la última vez que te vi."

"Blake…pero tu…de que…como…"

"Ve tranquila Blakey," concede Yang ignorando a Weiss. Asintiendo, a faunus besa suavemente la mejilla de la rubia en su camino a la salida de su habitación, antes de salir se vuelve donde Weiss pero dirigiéndose a Yang.

"Trata de no hacer algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir." Sin más, Blake cierra la puerta tras ella dejando al par en un tenso silencio.

Yang es quien habla primero, "Blake sabe lo que te ocurre porque además de oler la diferencia porque es algo común dentro de los Faunus recurrir a este tipo de prácticas. Sin contar que el Dust que me diste…" frunce las cejas, "-no sé si por error o a broma," gruñe, "-me ha cambiado también," señala su entrepierna, "-me está pasando ahora mismo."

"Pe-Pero cómo?" Pregunta suavemente Weiss, "Se supone que Jaune y Ren-" Con los ojos abiertos enormemente, Weiss se queda en silencio observando a Yang cruzarse de brazos al observarla.

"Agradecería que me llevaras donde fuiste a revertir tu condición." Pide al final suavemente Yang con menos molestia en la voz, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de la peli-blanca.

"A-Aun no he revertido nada," Yang alza una ceja que claramente indicaba _'Debe ser una mala broma,'_ "-tengo cita en unos minutos," murmura Weiss, "-ayer tomaron muestras para crear el antídoto. Esperemos que puedan ayudarte hoy mismo." Agrega avergonzada, "Siento la confusión con el Dust que te di, juro que no era mi intención."

Por el tono, rostro de preocupación y lenguaje corporal, Yang decide no molestarse aún más de lo que ya estaba con Weiss. _'Pobre, en verdad se ve preocupada. Espero que Ruby siga en el lugar donde ha quedado con Blakey.'_

"Andando princesita," dice sonriendo de medio lado la rubia haciendo que la sorprendida peliblanca alce el rostro, "-no puedo decir que Blake no lo ha disfrutado," dice entre risas, "-pero es algo que no deseo conservar. Y no te preocupes por Ruby," ante lo último, Weiss abre los ojos expectante, "-ésta aquí, en Beacon, no ha salido del lugar…Blake ha ido a reunirse con ella."

Asintiendo, ambas comienzan su camino donde la enfermería.

Imposible de permanecer en silencio un segundo más, Yang pregunta, "A todo esto, como fue que fuiste afectada por ese raro Dust? Según Blake, este solo puede ser obtenido de otro Faunus y... no te ofendas, pero dudo mucho que existan faunus amigables contigo además de Blake y Velvet."

Temblando junto a la rubia, Weiss comienza a rechinar los dientes conteniendo su ira. "Voy a matar a Jaune Arc!"

…

 **Beacon, Biblioteca.**

Después de salir de su habitación se dirige a la biblioteca para reunirse con Ruby. El lugar ésta casi vació a excepción de un par de estudiantes en una mesa al final del este del lugar.

Blake escanea rápidamente sus alrededores, libros, mesas, sillones y más mesas vacíos en pleno Miércoles. ' _Bueno es completamente normal, apenas es medio día.'_ Llegando al extremo opuesto a la entrada del lugar, se encuentra con un laberinto de estanterías llenas de gruesos y largos libros.

Una vez rodeada su sección favorita, finalmente Blake se encuentra con Ruby, quien ésta de pie frente a un enorme ventanal vertical, sumida en silencio contemplando a través de este, cruzada de brazos.

Buscando no asustar a la joven líder, la Faunus se aclara la garganta para hacerse notar. Sonríe al escuchar la respuesta de Ruby, quien se descruza de brazos para guardar sus manos dentro de la chaqueta de su uniforme.

"Sabes," llama la joven líder aún sin mirar en su dirección, "-podré no ser un Faunus, pero," ríe sin sonreír, "-pero puedo jurar que mi sentido del olfato y oído se han incrementado al grado de saber que estabas aquí desde que te escuche tras la estantería del pasillo vecino."

"Hey Ruby." Saluda recargándose en la pared al lado de la ventana frente a la joven con las manos tras su espalda, "Es…interesante, esa nueva habilidad-"

Exhalando profundamente, Ruby alza la vista a la faunus frente a ella, "Blake, estoy en un aprieto enorme," murmura bajando la mirada haciendo la finta de patear una roca con un pie, "-y lo peor es que…desde el inicio pensé en lo que podría pasar y aun así continué haciendo…cosas, descuidadamente y…" exhala pesadamente sacando las manos de sus bolsillos para cubrirse el rostro, "-lo peor es que todo esto es que he arrastrado a Weiss conmigo y no quiero que-"

El desvarío de la joven líder es detenido cuando ve a Blake agacharse y tomar del suelo el sobre que había caído de su chaqueta al sacar sus manos de esta. El color desaparece del rostro de Ruby al ver a la faunus leer el contenido.

La reacción de Blake es alzar las cejas en silencio, sonriendo tranquilamente donde Ruby.

"Bueno," dice estirando su brazo para regresar el papel a la joven líder, "-por lo menos le advertí a Yang que algo como esto estaba por pasar. Después de todo, ese es el PUNTO exacto de Dust con el que se afectó Weiss…"

"De que-"

"Felicidades." Agrega cálidamente Blake abrazando a Ruby con cuidado, "-Yang no estaba muy animada cuando le dije que algo así pasaría si Weiss y tú no tomaban las medidas preventivas adecuadas. Con riesgo aun ya que ambas son humanos y-"

"Espera," dice tomando y sujetando a Blake por los hombros, "-de que éstas hablando? Como sabes-"

Exhalando pesadamente, Blake gesticula con la cabeza donde la salida de la biblioteca, "Vamos Ruby, necesitas hablar con Weiss y Yang. En ese orden, y descuida," agrega al ver el semblante aprehensivo de la joven, "-Yang no ésta molesta-"

"É-Ésta decepcionada entonces?" Pregunta preocupada al pasar la salida del lugar tomando el pasillo al edificio de los dormitorios. "Oh Dust, me debe odiar y-"

"Que?" Pregunta Blake sosteniendo una risa, "Claro que no…en verdad que no. Más bien esta en shock, y créeme, ésta emocionada...sólo que no quiere verse demasiado entusiasmada antes de hablar con Weiss de _su_ obvio descuido. Solo cree que eres demasiado joven para ser madre."

"Y no es la única…quien sabe cómo va a reaccionar Weiss."

Abriendo los ojos ante lo escuchado, Blake solo ríe por lo bajo, "Oh, Ruby," dice comenzando a andar, "-mejor atestigua su respuesta tu misma."

...

 **La Enfermería.**

"Entonces," preguntaba Yang sujetando un pequeño frasco de vidrio en su mano izquierda, "-esta cosa es-"

Sonriendo suavemente la doctora se explica, "Un compuesto químico a base de Dust diversos que fue creado por la comunidad faunus para-"

"Evitar la extinción." Agrega Yang a la explicación, "En su principio, durante la guerra entre clanes Faunus, casi todas las aldeas masacraron y acabaron con los machos de la otra por lo que se vieron en necesidad de procrear entre ellas y evitar la desaparición de las aldeas Faunus. Desde entonces, es un secreto resguardado por estos, solo ciertas parejas homosexuales tienen acceso a ese Dust. Es un proceso exhaustivo y complejo por el cual pasan para aprobarles su uso."

Weiss, que había permanecido en silencio, observaba boquiabierta a la rubia. Su quijada se desencaja un poco más al notar como la doctora sonreía al asentir complacida ante lo agregado por Yang.

"No sé si aplaudirte por ser capaz de utilizar la palabra 'masacre' correctamente o por haber explicado tan elocuentemente el proceder y uso del Dust-"

" _Concipere_." Agrega la doctora tranquilamente.

"D-Disculpe?" Pregunta Weiss frunciendo el entrecejo al haberse visto interrumpida, Yang simplemente sonríe socarronamente.

"Significa concebir, es Latín, princesa." Dice rodando los ojos la rubia, "Wow, el día de hoy podrías competir con Jaune en intelecto." Se burla entre risas.

Poniéndose de pie, más que molesta, Weiss comienza a despotricar contra la burlesca Yang, "No he visto a Ruby en casi un día! No sé dónde ha pasado la noche y no he dormido en más de treinta horas!"

Sin ánimo de ver hasta dónde llegaría el desacuerdo entre la peliblanca y Yang, la doctora rápidamente corta la rabieta de Weiss.

"Tengo su antídoto aquí, señorita Schnee." Inmediata, Weiss la observa con ojos esperanzados tomando su lugar frente al escritorio de la médico, "Ahora, con usted señorita Xiao Long," señala a Yang, "-debo tomar una muestra de su sangre y analizar la cantidad a utilizar."

Asintiendo tranquilamente, Yang observa como prepara lo necesario para la toma de muestras y el antídoto para Weiss.

Una vez con su brazo descubierto y el área perfectamente limpia para recibir la dosis, la peliblanca pregunta inquieta, "E-El efecto es tardado? Doloroso?"

Negando con la cabeza, enfocada en su tarea al inyectar cuidadosamente el líquido en la vena de Weiss, la doctora espera hasta retirar por completo la jeringa una vez vacía.

"Claro que no," asegura la doctora retirando el instrumental, "-en menos de media hora podrá ver como ya no habrá nada… _foráneo_ en su cuerpo." Sonríe tomando una nueva jeringa y material aséptico andando en dirección a Yang, quien frena negando antes de comenzar con ella.

"Eh, Weiss," llama la rubia, "-creo que será mejor que vayas a buscar a Ruby," alzando una ceja en sospecha, Weiss asiente mientras sostiene el algodón alcoholizado sobre su herida reciente, "-creo que es mejor que hablen a solas." Ante lo dicho al final, ojos ametista piden silenciosamente un momento con la doctora. "Blake y ella deben estar ya en nuestra habitación."

Asintiendo en silencio, Weiss agradece el trato de la médico estrechando su mano antes de dirigirse a la salida, "Algo que debe decir de tu parte a Ruby?" Pregunta sin querer la cosa.

Cruzándose de brazos y piernas, Yang sonríe de medio lado, "Solo…di que estoy más alegre de lo que debería. Por ambas."

Sin comprender del todo lo dicho por Yang, Weiss decide guardarse la pregunta para después, prioridad uno: Encontrar a Ruby. Sin más, la peliblanca sale del lugar en dirección a la habitación de su equipo.

Una vez que la puerta del lugar fue cerrada, Yang vuelve su vista donde la paciente doctora. Riendo de medio lado, tímidamente, la rubia comienza a juguetear con sus dedos de las manos, incapaz de verbalizar su razón de alargar su espera.

"Debo decir que me sorprende que tuviese conocimiento a tal profundidad sobre el tema del 'Concipere'." Dice sonriendo cálidamente la doctora, "Supongo tiene una relación sumamente cercana con alguna faunus y esta le ha facilitado la información."

Asintiendo, Yang toma aire antes de hablar, "Quisiera saber si es posible que me facilite un antídoto hoy y un par de antídotos más para el futuro." Ante la sorpresa en el rostro de la mujer, agrega, "Quizá no hoy, pero en algún futuro…me gustaría…quiero estar preparada."

Sonriendo comprensiva, la doctora Violet se pone de pie pensativa, "Por el momento solo puedo facilitarle el antídoto específico para la cantidad de Dust que le afecta," al ver como la rubia se vuelve cabizbaja agrega, "-pero…si en su momento usted, por alguna razón, sigue en posesión del Dust en cuestión y lo reutiliza, siempre puedes volver a mi consultorio en Vale para correr las pruebas para contrarrestar el efecto de la futura alteración." Ofrece alcanzándole una tarjeta a la rubia.

…

 **La calma**

"Descuida," ofrece la faunus a su lado, "-Yang esta en shock aun pero no te odia, jamás podría."

"Lo sé, pero no hace que me sienta menos culpable," suspira algo desanimada una vez que entraron al área que llevaba al pasillo de su habitación, "-a veces me pregunto si ella misma desea ser madre,-"

"Oh, sí que lo quiere," asegura Blake, "-pero por increíble que parezca de creer, Yang es una persona sumamente visionaria y responsable. Solo desea obtener cierta estabilidad y diversión antes."

Ganándose una mirada de curiosidad por parte de Ruby, Blake simplemente sonríe al abrir la puerta de la habitación, notando que la faunus no le sigue.

"No vienes?"

Negando, Blake lee en su scroll un corto mensaje de Yang:

 _'He hablado con Weiss y la enfermera. No más 'P' en mí 'V'! Weiss y Ruby NECESITAN hablar. Te veo en los jardines? Diles que tienen solo 2 horas!'_

"Yang me necesita," guardando su scroll comenta, "-además tiene razón," Ruby le dirige una mirada curiosa, "-necesitas hablar con Weiss."

"Pe-Pero no he visto a Yang-"

"Ruby?" Llama voz baja Weiss cerrando tras ella la puerta del baño.

Riendo por lo bajo, Blake sonríe ante el sonrojo y obvio nerviosismo de Ruby, "Hey, todo estará bien. Habla con ella, prometo que estaremos Yang y yo para ti." Observando a la joven tragar saliva pesadamente agrega, "No la hagas esperar."

…

 **::TBC::**

* * *

 **TENDRAN ACTUALIZACIÓN CUANDO ME DEN MIS RVWS!**

 ** _N/F:_**

 _Sé que había dicho que un capi más y poniamos fin...pero es que despues de editar esto para publicar me quedó un capi largisimo por lo que lo dividi, el siguiente es ambos: Continuacion y Epilogo!_


	11. Ch 10: Cierres

_**o.O**_

 _ **::::**_

 _ **Nop, tus ojos no te engañan, este es una nueva actualización y el final de esta historia!**_

 _ **Er, perdonen la espera *evade objetos lanzados a su cabeza* En la nota final está el porqué.**_

 **::::**

 **WARNING** _:_

 _\- Conclusión de esta historia!_

 _\- Sexy LESBO time!_

 _\- Ruby y Weiss siendo suuuuper tiernas!_

 _\- Final feliz, creo... en lo que cabe LOL_

* * *

 **"¡Ups! ¡Culpen al Dust!"**

 **Por:** Leyla zinD

 **Ch10: CIERRES.**

…

Al escuchar voces tras la puerta, Weiss inmediata termina de lavarse el rostro y revisar por última vez el resultado exitoso del uso del antídoto obtenido esa tarde.

 _'Necesitas hablar con Weiss.'_ La voz de Blake hace sonreír ligeramente a la joven.

Sin esperar un segundo más, Weiss sale del baño observando a su alrededor en busca de su chica.

"R-Ruby?" Pregunta en tono serio observando a la joven pelinegra. Escuchando la puerta de la habitación cerrarse tras, Weiss se lanza a abrazar con fuerza a Ruby haciéndola devolver el gesto.

"Weiss hay algo que-" Comienza Ruby, pero es interrumpida cuando la puerta del lugar se abre súbitamente.

Sonriendo divertida, Blake asoma la cabeza por la abertura de la puerta, "OH, lamento la interrupción," _'En realidad no lamento nada',_ piensa divertida al ver el rostro frustrado de Weiss, "-estaré con Yang entregando los resultados de nuestra misión," aclara, sonriendo nuevamente al ver a Weiss rodar los ojos, "-por lo que tendrán dos horas libres para aclarar lo que sea que haya aquí," dice en tono serio, ante ello la peliblanca alza una ceja, "-repito: **Solo. Dos. Horas**." Sin más, la puerta del lugar es azotada y el 'click' metálico del seguro es colocado.

Observando la puerta, Ruby se mantiene en silencio tratando de digerir lo escuchado, _'Acaso… por dos horas dijo que Weiss y yo podríamos… Ugh, Mala Ruby, Mala Rub-'_ el tren de ideas descabelladas de la joven es interrumpido por un suave golpe en su cabeza.

"OUCH!" se gira Ruby sobándose la parte trasera de su cabeza, "¡¿Eso porque fue?!" Pregunta indignada al ver a Weiss con una rodilla apoyada en su cama, mano dominante en el aire, con la cual, le había lanzado un pequeño cojín.

"Estas ignorándome!" Defiende Weiss tratando de ocultar lo mejor posible la sonrisa que buscaba adornar su rostro.

Cruzándose de brazos, buscando la forma de borrar la sonrisa satisfecha del rostro de Weiss, la pelinegra sonríe ante su arriesgada idea. _'Digo… de todas maneras debo decirle…'_

Colocando de manera dramática una mano sobre su corazón y la otra en su vientre bajo, Ruby se acerca dando pasos cortos a Weiss hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia de esta antes de responder.

"Es esa la manera de tratar a una mujer embarazada?! ¿¡A la futura madre de tu hijo… o hija!?"

Ojos azules se abren en sorpresa, sus rodillas tiemblan, Weiss siente que todo es repentinamente mucho. Dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, sus rodillas golpean con la parte posterior la orilla de la cama que compartía con Ruby, _'Entonces es ciert. E-Esa cosa funciona de manera regular y… todo el mes pasado yo… nosotras…'_

"E-Estas bien Weiss?" Pregunta lívida Ruby acercándose a esta, "Deja ayudarte a sentarte, Oh, Dust lo siento tanto, no debí decírtelo así y..."

Asintiendo sin poner atención, la aún mas pálida peliblanca se deja hacer por Ruby. Es ayudada a tomar asiento en su cama, observando sin atención sus pies escucha como la pelinegra rápidamente va y trae con ella un vaso con agua para ofrecérselo. Weiss quiere agradecerle el gesto educadamente pero su respiración es apenas elaborada, su boca esta seca cual desierto, su cuerpo parece no responder a sus demandas.

Dejando que Weiss reviviera poco a poco, Ruby masajea su espalda mientras la observa agarrar el vaso con manos temblorosas y beber el agua despacio, comenzando a respirar normalmente nuevamente.

"L-Lo siento," admite sonriendo de medio lado la joven, "-no debí…"

"No." Dice en voz baja Weiss en tono serio, "No debiste decírmelo así," se vuelve a observar a Ruby a la cara, sonríe suavemente al ver que esta está verdaderamente apenada, "-pero me alegra que hablaras ya y dejaras de tenerme en el limbo." Sonríe besando su mejilla, "Es decir, creí que postergar y evadir los asuntos emocionales y jodidos era la especialidad de-"

"Blake." Termina la oración de Weiss, sonriendo sabiendo que eso es precisamente lo que intentaba decirle.

Alzando una ceja ante la respuesta Weiss asiente con la cabeza besando nuevamente las mejillas de Ruby.

"Sabes que detesto ser la última en enterarme de las cosa." susurra Weiss bajando la vista al vientre de Ruby, "¿C-cuanto-"

Sonrojándose, Ruby susurra, "C-Casi tres seman-"

Abriendo los ojos en sorpresa nuevamente, Weiss le interrumpe, "¿Tanto? ¿Pero si no comenzamos a… ya sabes," ofrece sonrojada, "-Oh Dust, ¿Esta cosa funciona así de rápido?" Pregunta mortificada cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

Incapaz de contener su risa nerviosa, Ruby comienza a reír al ver la reacción frustrada de la peliblanca, ocasionando que esta última frunciera el entrecejo al tiempo que sonreía al ver lo torpes que se escuchaban hablar del tema de esa manera le es imposible reprimir su propia risa.

Acompañando a Ruby en sus carcajadas, Weiss se deja caer en la cama riendo a carcajada abierta. Sintiendo un peso a su lado, la peliblanca se da cuenta que Ruby estaba a su lado riendo junto con ella, el rostro igual de sonrojado.

Al haber terminado de reír, Weiss pasa uno de sus brazos por debajo de la cintura de Ruby mientras con el otro le atrae hacia ella, "No vuelvas a ocultarme cosas Ruby Rose, mucho menos a huir," susurra enterrando su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y cuello de la joven.

Besando la cabellera blanca a su alcance, Ruby niega sonriendo. "Entré en pánico." Ofrece débilmente, "A-Además… aun debo decirle a papá, a Yang… Oh Dust, ¡YANG!" un escalofrió recorre a la pelinegra al recordar a su sobreprotectora hermana, "C-crees que ella,"

"Está bien," asegura Weiss, "-yo, yo hablare con ella si eso quieres. A decir verdad, hace un momento, ehm, como decirlo… Yang sospechaba regresar y encontrarse con una noticia de este _tipo_."

Apoyándose en su costado derecho, Ruby alza una ceja sin comprender. Suspirando, Weiss se reacomoda sobre su costado izquierdo acariciando las puntas rojizas de su cabello al responder.

"Es una larga historia, pero ella me acompañó donde la enfermera por el antídoto, ¿Te sirve eso por ahora? Tenemos asuntos más importantes que aclarar." Susurra colocando su mano derecha sobre el abdomen de Ruby suavemente.

"Bien," sonríe Ruby, "-primero mis disculpas." Exhala, haciendo que ojos azules la observen con curiosidad, "No debí… no debí presionarte para hacer algo que te incomodara, pero juro que era buscando hacerte sentir cómoda con tu cuerpo y… y ve en el lio que nos metí y-" un beso suave y largo beso la hace guardar silencio al instante.

Nuevamente, la mano que acariciaba su cabello se lanza a colocarse sobre su vientre, "No estoy te reprochando nada… no es como si no lo hubiéramos disfrutado," sonríe divertida, "-además, esto," señala con su mano en el vientre de Ruby, "-mentiría si dijera que no había pensado en vivirlo algún día contigo… quizá no tan pronto, pero,"

"Lo siento," susurra Ruby agachando el rostro.

Negando, Weiss besa nuevamente a la pelinegra abrazándole por la cintura con ambas manos a esta.

"Ruby, los Schnee afrontan sus consecuencias," ante la fea palabra Ruby hace una mueca incomoda, "-pero como soy una Schnee distinta, considero que nuestro… bebé," el simple hecho de decir la palabra hizo brillar una sonrisa en ella misma y la joven que abrazaba, "-no es una consecuencia, es, aunque suene trillado, el resultado esperado de lo mucho que nos adoramos y-"

"-Y de las incontables veces que-" agrega juguetonamente la pelinegra.

"RUBY ROSE! Estoy tratando de crear un momento aquí y tu-" Le empuja suavemente por el hombro ante las jugarretas y bien recibido animo en pos de aligerar el ambiente serio del tema.

Sonriendo culpable, Ruby se las ingenia para recomponerse, "Lo siento, Lo siento," dice entre risas, "-continua, por favor."

Tomando aire profundamente y asintiendo para sí misma, Weiss decide levantarse de su lugar al lado de su chica. Ayudando a Ruby a sentarse a esperar por ella, se dirige a la mesita de noche al lado de su cama. Moviendo un par de objetos dentro de un cajón personal, al fin encuentra lo que buscaba.

Como Ruby permanecía observándole con curiosidad sentada a la orilla de su cama, Weiss decide tomar su lugar a los pies de la pelinegra. Un fuerte sonrojo pintaba su rostro al arrodillarse frente a esta.

"Pensaba hacer dentro de un par de años, cuando…" susurra apretando el artículo que su mano derecha cubría celosamente, "-creo que es justo dejarte saber que ayer iba a preguntarte si querías…" murmura entrecortadamente con nerviosismo, "-si querías continuar siendo mi compañera de batalla en misiones al graduarnos y-" suspira alzando la mirada al extender su mano izquierda.

"Weiss?" Ruby pegunta sin comprender.

"Me habría gustado hacer esto de otra manera, sin presiones inmediatas, pero," Weiss observa los ojos de Ruby analizarle con cuidado sin comprenderle, "-me gustaría que al graduarnos… tu y yo pudiéramos vivir juntas, como la pareja que somos."

Sin esperar respuesta, Weiss extiende su mano izquierda mostrándole a Ruby un juego de llaves en un lindo llavero gravado con los símbolos de ambas.

En silencio, sorprendida, Ruby sonríe asintiendo emocionada pues esa petición no figuraba entre su abanico de opciones al momento de decirse a hablar con Weiss.

"Claro que si Weiss!" Ruby estaba por ponerse de pie entusiasta cuando, la peliblanca se lo impide, colocando ambas manos en su cintura obligándole a permanecer en su lugar un minuto más.

"M-Me alegra que hayas dicho que si porque…" Sonrojada, Weiss baja la mirada donde su mano derecha, aun en un puño, "-lo siguiente es algo que… espero también aceptes.

"¿Eh?" Pregunta con ansiedad Ruby, sin poder evitar dar saltitos en su lugar, "¿Qué pasa?"

"Ya voy, no me apresures," le regaña la peliblanca, "-Ruby Rose," inicia tomando aire, "-hemos pasado tantas cosas juntas, eres la mejor persona que tuve la desfortuna de conocer y enamorar," sonríe al ver el puchero que eso ultimo ocasiona en Ruby, "-y no hay día que no agradezca el momento en que entraste en mi vida tan _explosivamente_."

Ruby comienza a reír nerviosamente al recordar exactamente a que se refería la peliblanca. Ladea la cabeza tiernamente al observar como la mano de Weiss termina de abrirse para revelar un hermoso anillo con un enorme diamante en el centro del mismo.

La pelirroja se queda sin aliento, ojos grises se abren en sorpresa y comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas al ver como Weiss coloca el anillo sobre su dedo anular izquierdo. La hermosa y ostentosa roca en el centro del mismo brillaba dulcemente adornando la mano de la joven.

"Weiss?" susurra con pesadez, "Es-Esto-"

La respuesta de la peliblanca es una sonrisa tímida en silencio mientras besaba la mano de la joven.

"Oh, Dust… ¡SÍ!" exhala Ruby sonriendo efusivamente.

"Eh… no he dicho nad-" sonríe de medio lado Weiss, divertida ante la poca paciencia de su chica.

"Ya he dicho que SI!" Grita emocionada Ruby lanzándose a abrazar a Weiss haciéndole caer de espaldas sobre la alfombra al lado de su cama, "¡No me hagas responderte lo contrario!" Amenaza divertida.

Riendo por lo bajo, Weiss besa a Ruby dulcemente mientras la abrazaba contra ella. Las manos de la pelirroja se lanzan emocionadas a su cuello y cintura acercándole más a ella.

Se besaron por infinidad de tiempo, disfrutando de la otra, felices y dichosas ante el siguiente paso a punto de ser dado en su relación.

Olvidándose momentáneamente de como respirar al sentir a Weiss colocarse sobre ella y al empujarle contra la cama, suaves labios viajan sobre la piel de su cuello, hombros y mentón hasta sus labios con delicadeza y devoción.

Su mente hace _clic_ inmediato e instintivamente atrae a la peliblanca con y entre sus piernas, manos enredándose en mechones blancos acercándole a su rostro. Presionando su cadera contra la suya, Weiss muerde y succiona con determinación debajo de su barbilla haciéndole exhalar pesadamente.

"W-Weiss?" Pregunta Ruby al notar la falta de 'miembro' en esta.

Riendo suavemente, "De vuelta a lo normal 'ahí' abajo…" sonríe victoriosa, "-a menos que-" alza el rostro consternada, acariciando la mejilla de la pelinegra, "-q-quieres que mpff-"

Ruby le besa como si buscara probar algo, sonriendo dentro del beso, escabullendo sus manos bajo la blusa Weiss arañando la piel a su paso. Weiss separa sus labios de los suyos únicamente para deslizar su lengua por las clavículas de la pelinegra, haciéndola temblar en ansiedad.

Sintiendo como labios se deslizaban al sur sobre su cuerpo, Ruby inconscientemente arquea su espalda al sentir manos cálidas acariciar delicadamente los lugares precisos haciéndole arder en deseo.

"W-Weiss," susurra con pesadez al sentir como la parte alta de su cuerpo era completamente despojado de las prendas que vestía, "-no, no podee-mm-" era inevitable exhalar al sentir ese par de labios deslizarse por sus pechos hasta alcanzar las erectas puntas y rodearles con su húmeda lengua, "B-Blake y Yang, ellas…"

Alzándose sobre sus rodillas, despojándose a sí misma de la blusa, listón, chaleco y chaqueta escolar, Weiss susurra, "Blake dijo que teníamos dos horas así que," alza una ceja en silenciosa cuestión, "-oh," sonríe con malicia al ver como ojos grises seguían cada movimiento de sus manos al desabrochar su sostén, "-¿Prefieres que me detenga?" susurra nuevamente quitándose el sujetador y cubriendo su modesto pecho con ambas manos.

"¿Por favor?" susurra Ruby pesadamente negando con la cabeza, haciendo que la peliblanca se inclinara y capturara sus labios en otro beso abrasador al descubrir sus pechos.

Weiss se separa para retirar la ropa restante que aún la cubría cintura abajo, arrojándola sin cuidado al otro lado de la habitación solo para regresar a los labios de la pelinegra y continuar la atención sobre su cuello y labios mientras ambas manos acariciaban con determinación lasciva su trasero acercándole a ella.

La respiración de Ruby se acelera, un poco de sudor era visible en su frente y algunas pequeñas gotas rodaban por su estómago al observar a la entusiasta peliblanca acariciar por encima del dobladillo de su falda. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor la cintura delgada, suavemente besa desde su cuello hasta su abdomen siguiendo la línea abdominal.

Ruby echa la cabeza atrás cuando la lengua de Weiss se desliza hacia arriba la falda de esta, "¡Weiss!" Gimió en voz alta, en tono ansioso, tratando de deshacerse de su falda buscando profundizar el contacto con los labios de la peliblanca, "Fuera, sácalas." Pide entrecortadamente.

Weiss no pierde el tiempo. Sonríe divertida desabrochando el botón y cierre de la falda sacándola reacomodándose entre las piernas de Ruby observando con interés la lencería de encaje rojo que aun llevaba.

"¿Qué hacemos con estas?" Pregunta interesa mientras pasa un par de sus dedos por el área marcada con la húmeda prueba de la excitación de la pelinegra, "¿También fuera?"

La respuesta de Ruby es alzarse ligeramente para ayudarle a retirar la prenda. Mordiéndose el labio, Weiss las arroja en la pila de ropa que yacía a su alrededor, recorriendo con ambas manos los muslos, costados y pechos de la joven bajo ella al inclinarse a besarle.

Tomando ventaja de la momentánea distracción de la peliblanca al morder su labio, Ruby invierte posiciones, colocándose sobre Weiss y sin perder tiempo se lanza a acariciar y besar la blanquecina piel de su _prometida_. Marcas en el cuello, ligeros arañazos en sus costados y pequeñas marcas alrededor de sus pechos, tenían a Weiss al borde.

"R-Ruby…" Jadea con pesadez acercando el rostro de la chica con su mano a sus pechos.

"Te amo Weiss," susurra la pelinegra al comenzar a acariciar su vientre bajo con su mano dominante, "-eres hermosa," susurra acunando el húmedo sexo de la chica mientras su aliento recorría hacia abajo sobre su piel, "-tan dulce y delicada," exhalaba alternando besos y ligeras succiones, "-y no importa lo que hubo, hay o habrá aquí," su aliento cálido golpeaba los húmedos y ansiosos pliegues frente a ella, "-eres absolutamente perfecta, _princesa_." Sin más, Ruby toma con determinación los muslos de la chica, separándoles y acercándose para sumergirse completamente en Weiss.

 _'Oh, Dust… Es... es igual de intenso que antes o estoy hipersensible?!'_

Paseando su lengua contra la empapada cavidad de Weiss, la pelinegra sonríe al volver a saborear la esencia natural de su amada. La peliblanca comenzaba a perder el control sobre su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por el acelerado y ansioso paso que Ruby estimulaba en ella.

"¡Oh Dust, Ruby!" Sisea cuando la lengua de la pelinegra se adentra en ella.

Manos en cabellos negros, tirando ligeramente de estos, hacen que Ruby acelerara su ritmo.

Incapaz de contener el torrente de emociones y sensaciones apoderándose de su cuerpo, Weiss siente su cuerpo ser empujado al extremo del abismo que solo puede ser conocido como cielo. Un grito sofocado llamando el nombre de la pelinegra, manos temblorosas sujetándole con fuerza contra su centro, espalda arqueada son las reacciones ante el inminente orgasmo al que es sometida gracias a las bien administradas caricias de la entusiasta pelinegra tienen a Weiss Schnee respirando entrecortadamente.

Weiss se cubre el rostro al darse cuenta de lo vergonzosamente rápido que ha alcanzado su clímax. A Ruby esto parece haberle complacido sobremanera pues en su ascenso por el cuerpo de la peliblanca, entre besos y caricias a la piel de esta, puede observarse la enorme sonrisa satisfecha que se apodera de su rostro.

Besando una última vez el cuello de la peliblanca, Ruby se abraza a ella susurrando, "Extrañaba esto." Ríe acariciando la entrepierna de Weiss.

Riendo, sacudiendo la cabeza, Weiss susurra, "Créeme, yo le extrañaba más."

Abrazándose a la peliblanca, Ruby alcanza el olvidado edredón a sus pies, colocándolo sobre sus desnudos cuerpos buscando descansar un poco antes de continuar.

Besándole con determinación, Weiss está por tomar a su chica como deseaba cuando la puerta de la habitación nuevamente es abierta sin cuidado, sobresaltándoles a ambas. Ruby se esconde completamente bajo las mantas, mientras la peliblanca cubre con cuidado su cuerpo y pechos observando con pánico en dirección a la entrada a su habitación.

"¡Ruby! Me dijo Blake que Weiss y tu van a ser m-"

Nuevamente, la voz de la rubia es silenciada súbitamente por un fuerte golpe escuchado contra el suelo.

"¡YANG!" Llama Blake desde el pasillo, sin entrar al dormitorio, "¡TE DIJE QUE ESPERARAS UN MOMENTO ANTES DE ENTRAR!"

 _"¿Es que nunca tendremos un segundo sin algo fuera de lo común ocurriendo aquí!?"_ Piensa rodando los ojos Weiss, tomando la mano izquierda de Ruby entre las suyas besando sonriente sus nudillos cerca del lindo anillo de compromiso.

 **:::::::::FIN:::::::::**

* * *

 ** _NOTA:_**

 _No, no se preocupen,_ ** _hay epilogo._** _Aqui termina la historia pero_ ** _escribí un epilogo_** _cortiyo_ ** _de 1K palabras._**

 ** _Quieren leerlo?_** _Dejen un comentario con su opinion!_

 _Ahm, si, ya esta terminado LOL_

* * *

 ** _N/F:_**

 _Aquellos que dejaron Rvw o mandaron PM les respondí la razón de la larga espera ante la falta de actualización y ahora respondo al público anónimo que me lee sin dejar RVWS *los mira con ojitos entrecerrados*:_

 _Me robaron mi laptop en la biblioteca donde trabajo, a algún pendejo se le hizo fácil agarrarla del mostrador sin preguntar._

 _\- No, no lo atraparon._

 _\- No, no sé quién es._

 _\- No, no lo había visto antes._

 _\- Y, sí, espero que se le pudra el pene y se le caiga a pedazos bien dolorosamente (era un vato el que se robó mi laptop)._

 _No mamen, tenía como 4 historias de Sailor Moon listas para publicar, otras más de Harry Potter… En fin, el final de esta historia figuraba entre los documentos que no había subido a mi Google Drive. Tuve que REESCRIBIR todo el puto capitulo y aunque tenía la idea de que trataba, no es lo mismo. Ya estaba listo para publicarse…_

 _En fin, ya ni llorar. Me hice de otra laptop, ya subo todo apenas termino de escribir a mi cuenta google y ya no dejo mi laptop sin supervisión… País de primer mundo mis bolas, Canadá tiene gente pendeja y rata también, no 'nomás mi México querido!_


	12. Ch11: Epílogo

**O.o!**

 **UPDATE AHEAD!**

 _:::::_

 **WARNING** _:_

 _¡Créanlo o no, esta vez solo es risa y diversión! No hay sexy time pero si muchas manifestaciones de mi ideal de vida: Risa, tranquilidad en familia y apapachar al amor de la vida... aww._

 _:::::_

 ** _Resumen:_**

 _\- No especifico el tiempo transcurrido y es intencional._

 ** _-_** _JNPR aparece brevemente y por supuesto Nora y sus chorradas xD._

 _\- Bueno, al final quedó el capi de casi 2000 palabras xD DISFRÚTENLO!_

 _:::::_

 ** _N/A:_**

\- _Me inventé un par de OC's… o menos como 4 LOL (Si eres de México entiendes el chiste... ¡Sino, pss Google it hommie!)_

 _Bueno decía, OC's, y para estos tengo planes interesantes... Porfa, dejen un comentario sobre qué les parece y pareció esta historia que tanto tiempo le dediqué, desde la idea para volverla creíble y no tediosa... Quienes están familiarizados con mi estilo, saben que soy mega dramatica-romantica y que no soy mucho del uso de comedia, pero cuando de chistes y situaciones pendejas se tratan me pinto sola xD_

 _¡A LEER! ¡ESPERO LES GUSTE!_

* * *

 **"¡Ups! ¡Culpen al Dust!"**

 **Por:** Leyla zinD

 **Ch: 11, EPÍLOGO.**

 **AÑOS DESPUÉS.**

"Hey, Yang," le llama Ruby, "-recuerdas aquel día en que descubriste que Weiss… el Dust… yo-" balbucea sonrojada.

Riendo sin ganas mientras andaba a su lado, Yang sujetaba sobre sus hombros a una pequeña y escurridiza niña de no más de tres años de edad.

"No me lo recuerdes," rueda los ojos la rubia mientras continua su andar hasta la puerta de la entrada de los jardines de la residencia Schnee-Rose, "-esa tarde, de no ser por Blakey-" una tierna y alegre voz la interrumpe.

"¡Eykey!" Chilla divertida la voz de la pequeña pelinegra en los hombros de Yang.

"Si, cielo, Blakey… pero es mami, _dile_ _mami_ por favor." Ruega Yang entre risas nerviosas.

Ante la plegaria involuntaria de la rubia, Ruby ríe divertida al ver como la ausente Faunus pelinegra mantiene su autoridad presente en la mente de Yang.

"¡Mami!" Grita dando saltitos sobre los hombros de Yang, la pequeña.

Sonriendo al preguntar, "¿Que hay con eso Rubs?" Ayuda a su pequeña a soltarse de sus preciados mechones rubios, tomando las manitas de la pequeña entre las suyas, jugueteando con estas.

Ruby guarda silencio, pensando como ventilar las nuevas noticias a su hermana mayor. Pero decide esperar hasta estar en presencia de la otra mitad de su familia y equipo.

Abriendo la puerta corrediza, Ruby indica a Yang pasar delante de ella. Dos pares de ojos violeta brillan divertidos al notar a las dos siluetas inmersas en una profunda y probablemente intelectual conversación al otro lado del jardín.

Colocando en el suelo a su pequeña, Yang besa la coronilla de la melena pelinegra, guiñándole un ojo señalando en dirección donde Weiss y Blake, quienes charlaban mientras bebían animadamente de sus tazas de té.

Comprendiendo, la pequeña niña asiente sonriendo divertida antes de echar a correr hasta donde su otra madre abrazándose a esta al llegar a ella, sorprendiéndole, haciéndola saltar ante la divertida risita que dejaba escuchar.

"¡Eykey!"

Abrazada a una de las piernas de Blake, la pequeña pelinegra se aferraba a esta riendo divertida mientras gritaba el apodo apenas bien pronunciado. A unos cuantos metros de distancia, Yang se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano al escuchar a su pequeña llamarle de esa manera a la Faunus.

 _'Oh, rayos, estoy en problemas. No se supone que un infante llame a un adulto por su nombre tan irrespetuosamente… o algo así dijo Blake…'_

En efecto, Blake fruncía el entrecejo al escuchar el apodo emanar de los labios de su pequeña.

"Hola cariño," Blake le alza, abrazándole con cuidado, colocándola en su regazo mientras rozaba tiernamente su nariz con la de su pequeña, haciéndola reír tiernamente, "-¿dónde escuchaste ese nombre?" Pregunta sin despegar su vista de la sonrojada rubia que se acercaba a ellas.

"Obviamente de la insensata de tu esposa," bufa Weiss sonriendo de medio lado, al notar como la pequeña niña frunce su tierno ceño, agrega, "-de Yang, seguramente lo ha escuchado de Yang." Corrige haciendo a la pequeña sonreír y saltar de los brazos de Blake a los suyos con entusiasmo, "¿Cómo has estado lindura, es de tu agrado el jardín de niños?"

Notando la presencia del dúo a su lado, Blake saluda desde su lugar, "Hey Ruby," al verla tomar su lugar al lado de Weiss, quien llenaba de besos a la pequeña pelinegra en sus regordetas mejillas, "-¿Cómo estas el día de hoy?"

"Oh," Ruby se sobresalta, "-eh, ya sabes… lo mismo, lo mismo." Responde nerviosa abrazando a Weiss mientras hacía caras graciosas a su sobrina, quien entusiasmada aplaudía divertida en el regazo de la peliblanca.

"Y a mí, ¿no me vas a saludar?" Pregunta indignada Yang, "-no puedes ignorarme por siempre, se dónde duermes, ¡Blakey!"

"¡Eykey!" Repite la pequeña saltando de entre los brazos de Weiss a los de Ruby. Tomándola por sorpresa, haciendo que esta soltara una risa aguda.

"YANG!" Reprocha Blake en voz alta al ver como la educación que trataba de inculcar a su hija caía en oídos necios.

"RUBY!" Se hace escuchar la voz de Weiss por lo alto indicándole tener cuidado con la pequeña niña inquieta ahora entre sus brazos.

El tono de preocupación de Weiss, al ver como el codo de su esposa vertía por accidente la tetera de té sobre la mesa y sí misma, es sofocado inmediato al ponerse de pie y estirarse donde Ruby velozmente arrancándole de entre los brazos a la mini versión de Blake (menos el atributo Faunus y ojos color violeta) evitando que la pequeña se lastimara con el ardiente líquido al sujetarla en el aire.

"WEISS!" Grita asustada Ruby, poniéndose en pie rápidamente sacudiéndose la manga empapada en agua caliente, salpicando el líquido por doquiera en su desesperación.

La estridente risa y aplausos divertidos de la pequeña en los brazos de Weiss podía escucharse por todo el jardín, atrayendo a un par de voces hasta al barullo.

"Lav, ¿Qué crees que está pasando?" Pregunta una jovencita de no más de diez años de edad.

Cabellera blanca platinada cual nieve fresca, con un mechón rojizo desde la raíz hasta la punta de su flequillo, piel casi tan clara como su cabello, ojos azul profundo observaban con curiosidad la escena delante de ella.

A su lado una voz divertida le responde.

"Ni idea, Wynn." Dice entre risas otra joven, una copia física idéntica a la chica anterior, color de piel y cabello idénticos con excepción del color de sus ojos pues estos eran color gris.

 **:::::::::**

"¿Weiss?"

"¿Sí, Ruby?" Pregunta Weiss sin dejar de observar correr por el jardín de su casa al par de gemelas peliblancas tras la pequeña pelinegra quien huía de su agarre. Al parecer estaban inmersas en un interesante juego de las traes.

"¿Aun sigues odiando a Jaune y Ren?" Pregunta Ruby suavemente, moviéndose hacia un lado en espera de Weiss.

"Jamás fue odio," susurra Weiss tomando asiento sobre la cómoda silla del jardín que compartía con Ruby.

"No lo sé," bromea Ruby, "-aquella tarde, según me contó Nora, tu ataque a Jaune en la biblioteca lo dejo traumatizado… Ren y Pyrrah aseguran que aun salta y huye asustado cuando escucha aves volar cerca de él." Ríe divertida dejándose abrazar por Weiss.

"Bien merecido se lo tiene." Bufó indignada la peliblanca tras su pelinegra, recargando su barbilla sobre el hombro de Ruby.

"Weiss!" Le regaña Ruby sonriendo divertida mientras golpeaba juguetonamente la mano que la peliblanca descansaba sobre su vientre.

"Simplemente los detesto por haber encontrado ese Dust antes que yo." Bufó Weiss frunciendo el ceño tercamente mientras besaba suavemente la base del cuello de Ruby.

"Mmm," asiente Ruby, "-pero… sin su ' _ayuda'_ Wynn y Lavän no existirían…"

"Ni ellas, ni…," susurra apretando ligeramente su agarre a la pelinegra por detrás, sobrando con una de sus manos el vientre bajo de esta mientras besa la mejilla de Ruby sonriendo, "-es lo único bueno que ha salido de la idiotez con la que navegan su vida ese par de tarados."

…

 **Misión JNPR, Ubicación: Desconocida.**

"ACHÚ!"

"Salud, Jaune," responde Pyrrah, "-¿gripe?" pregunta al ver que Jaune se estremece exageradamente limpiándose la nariz.

"N-No, no," asegura el rubio, "-es solo que recordé lo que mi padre solía decir sobre estornudar de la nada…"

Rodando los ojos ante la creencia de Jaune, Ren levanta del suelo un par de leños antes de hacer su camino donde la futura fogata de su campamento. Es Nora quien llama desde el otro lado del bosque recordando lo que el rubio aseguraba ser la causa de sus esporádicos ataques de estornudos.

"SEGURAMENTE WEISS ESTA PENSANDO EN VENGARSE DE TI NUEVAMENTE! ¿QUE TIPO DE GRIMM CREES QUE CONVOCARÁ PARA ATACARTE ESTA VEZ?!"

Riendo, colocando los últimos leños de madera a los pies del rubio, Ren pregunta, "¿Que les hiciste esta vez, Jaune? ¿Fue a ella o a Ruby?"

Indignado, Jaune se sujeta el corazón ofendido volteando a ver a Pyrrah en busca de apoyo. Lamentablemente la pelirroja niega sonriendo, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Que les hiciste a Ruby y Weiss, Jaune?" Pregunta suavemente, en tono acusador Pyrrah.

"Porque todos creen que yo-" comienza el rubio para ser interrumpido por Nora, de nuevo.

"¡Porque precedentes de tus accidentes sobran!" Rueda los ojos sonriendo, "Además la última vez que se metieron con ellas-"

"POR ERROR! ¡POR ACCIDENTE!" Gritan al mismo tiempo Jaune y Ren, este último sonrojándose fuertemente ante la acusación.

"Aja, como sea." Rueda los ojos Nora, "¡Pero les recuerdo que hicieron que una de ellas embarazara a la otra!" Les señala con un dedo acusadoramente haciendo que ambos hombres guardaran silencio agachando la cabeza avergonzados.

"Oh," sonríe Pyrrah, "-¿volvieron a verter Dust sobre una de ellas?" Pregunta observando interesada de Jaune a Ren, "¿Quién fue esta vez?"

"NO!" Responden al mismo tiempo de nuevo, indignados, Jaune y Ren negando con manos y cabeza rápidamente.

La risa estridente de Nora, al recibir un mensaje de Ruby confirmando lo supuesto, aunado a la suave felicitación por 'otro trabajo bien hecho del Dust' por parte de Pyrrah fueron el ultimo recuerdo de la noche para Jaune Arc y Lie Ren esa noche de verano.

 **¡FIN!**

 **(?)**

* * *

 ** _¡MIL GRACIAS!_**

 _Y bueno, un enorme agradecimiento a todos ustedes que leyeron esta historia, a todos los que dieron follow, a aquellos que se animaron a ponerle favorito y sobre todo... a todo aquel que me incito por medio de un Rvw a continuar escribiendo y actualizando esta graciosa (y pervertida) historia!_

 _En especial a:_

 _John R. Branwen por retarme y darme un empujón fuera de mi zona de confort y exhortarme a escribir esta historia!_

 _Y a mis reviewers más constantes (espero no les moleste los mencionara, de ser así díganmelo en un PM):_

 _Lizz Martinz, Eoxilina, Y07, Kuru Rinshi, Nikkis D, Haruka Velasco, UtronFatalis, Siari55, Ari y a IVIT… Y a todos los anónimos que a pesar de no tener cuenta (o darles pena/pereza usarla para dejar rvw en un fic M y FUTA) y aun así se decidieron a escribirme y saludarme con lindas palabras antes de pedir actualización…_

 _¡MIL GRACIAS Y ESPERO CONTAR CON UDS EN EL SIGUIENTE RWBY FIC!_

* * *

 **Nota Final:**

 _Si les gustó mi trabajo en esta historia y quieren que se continúe a secuela o algo por el estilo, déjenmelo saber en un rvw._

 _Además, estoy trabajando en una historia mucho más seria... Bumblebee of course, pero no sé si publicar sin terminar e ir actualizando conforme termine cada capitulo... *se rasca la cabeza*_


End file.
